Little Things
by Caskett Hopeful
Summary: Great relationships are based on little things ... starts at the end of "One Life to Lose"
1. Chapter 1

While Ryan and Esposito gathered their things to go to the Old Haunt, Castle observed his Detective Kate Beckett. His? Unfortunately not. She was filling up some paperwork on the case they just closed. He wanted to know why she watched Temptation Lane but first he had something to give her and he couldn't wait to see her face.

"What?" she asked when she saw him approach her desk.

"I have something for you" he answered simply, shaking the envelope he had in his hand.

"What is that?" she asked, now intrigued. What could he be possibly having for her this time? No doubt something stupid … She smiled at the thought. Contrary to common knowledge, Richard Castle was not just some play boy who did nothing else but party or change girlfriends as he changes shirts. He was really attentive to the people he cared about. And since the bomb scare, she was pretty sure she belonged to this category of people. She cared for him too, that was not the problem. Josh was the problem. She wanted to break up with him but didn't want to be ungrateful. He cancelled his trip to Haiti for her after all. She had decided the day before that she would let it slip 'naturally'. She knew it was the coward way to do it but she really didn't want to have to deal with it and him. But it was hard, because he _was_ attractive, he was a safety net. Way less risky that the one she really wanted …

"Kate!" Castle called louder, after three failures to get her attention

"Uh? Yes… what?"

"Were you even listening to me?" he asked, laughing. He was really loving her today. Not that he didn't love her every day, but today he was seeing a whole new side of her. A personal side.

"Of course! … Well, not really. Sorry, what did you say? " she continued when she saw the look he was giving her.

"I said, I'm only giving it to you if you promise to come with me to the Old Haunt to meet the guys after."

"It's not something mean, right?" she asked

"What? No ! Why would I give you something mean? Have I ever been mean to you?" he asked, suddenly worried. He had never meant mean to her but he knew that sometimes his words could be misinterpreted.

"No, you've never been mean to me. Can I have it now?" she was getting really curious.

"Only if you promise" he said, hiding the envelope behind his back as she was reaching for it.

"Ok, I promise I'll go with you. Now give it to me"

"Oh, getting impatient now, are we detective?" he laughed, handing her the envelope, and watching her open it as a kid would open her Christmas present. He was not disappointed by her reaction. Her eyes widened, along with her smile.

"Oh my God ! How did you even get this?" she asked him, her eyes shining, making him smile even more

"I know people who know people" he answered, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Thank you ! it's … I don't know what to say. Thank you so much! Why did you do that?"

"I know you like the show, I thought you might like it"

"I love it, thanks" she said, kissing him on the cheek "it's really sweet"

"So, shall we go now?" he asked, standing and passing her her coat

"We shall" she answered, gathering her things. "Can we stop by the morgue? I have to show it to Lanie, she's gonna be so jealous !"

"Of course" he answered "spread the word all you want, I'm an amazing partner. I want everyone to know it" he boasted as he followed her to the elevator.

Her phone rang just as the door were closing. She took it from her pocket and saw that it was Josh calling. She pressed the 'decline' button and put it back in her pocket.

"A problem?" Castle asked

"No" she answered smiling "everything is fine".

After a quick stop at the morgue, just enough to make her best friend beg Castle to get a picture for her, Kate got back in her car, waiting for Castle. Apparently he was being threatened by Lanie to end up on one of her tables sooner than strictly necessary if he didn't get her one soon. Kate's phone rang again. Checking the caller ID, she pressed 'decline' once more put her phone in the glove compartment on the passenger side. Just at this moment, Castle came back, apparently running from Lanie. He took his seat without realizing that Kate's arm was still on his side, not completely back on her seat yet. He sat on her arm.

"Aaahh" she exclaimed, completely taken by surprise.

"What" Castle asked

"You're sitting on my arm! Move!" she said "Oh my God, I didn't think you were so heavy" she added, rubbing her right arm

"What were you doing on my side of the car anyway?" he asked

"Your side? Do I have to remind you that it is MY car? All the sides are mine" she told him, starting the car and pulling into the street of New York.

They bantered all the way to the bar, but ended up laughing more than fighting. They took their drinks at the bar and joined Ryan and Esposito. Lanie joined them a few minutes later, followed closely by Jenny. The boys talked about the latest football match while the girls talked about … Temptation Lane. It appeared the Kate Beckett was more than the regular soap-opera fan. She knew everything that had happened in the show. She knew every character. She knew who loved who and which couples broke up. Apparently, Lanie and Jenny were not too far behind her. After a few hours, everyone was going home.

"I'm taking you home" Castle said to Beckett.

"Ok, but we take my car" she answered. He was so stunned by the fact that she didn't fight him on this that he didn't move, and nearly missed the keys when she tossed them at him.

"Why?" was the only word he managed to get out, completely shocked by her behavior

"You've been really nice to me today so I want to do something nice for you. But if you don't want to drive I can …"

"NO!" he shouted, surprising everyone including himself "I won't pass the only opportunity I have to drive the Beckett mobile!" he added, trying to justify his outburst.

Everyone laughed and went home. When Castle and Beckett arrived at her building, he proposed to walk her up to her door.

"Why, you think I can get lost on the way?" she asked him, laughing lightly

"You never know Detective, New York is a dangerous city" he said, grinning.

"Oh why not, I'm sure five more minutes being nice to you won't kill me" she said, stepping in the elevator.

On the way up, she didn't know why but she told him why she knew so much about Temptation Lane. He was really the only person with whom she talked about her mom. Even to her father she couldn't say as much as she did with him. It hurt too much to see her father's face when they talked about her. When they got out of the elevator, Kate got the envelope out of her purse and took the picture out, looking at it once more.

"Really Rick, thank you. It's really nice"

Rick, she had called him Rick. She never called him Rick.

"Uh … you're welcome"

She put the picture back into her purse and they went to her door … where they found Josh sitting on the floor.

"Josh? What are you doing here?" Kate asked

"We were suppose to have dinner tonight" he simply answered "I tried to call you at least ten times in the last two hours"

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot. And my phone is … oh crap, it's in the car! I went to the Old Haunt with the guys and I …"

"I'm going to get it for you" Castle said, taking the stairs

"Why was he with you?" Josh asked as soon as Castle was gone

"I told you, I went out with the guys and …"

"Oh, so he's one of your guys now ?"

"Of course he is! We've been working together for three years. Oh, and by the way, Jenny and Lanie were there too, even if they're not guys." She answered, getting angry

"And you didn't think of inviting me?"

"Honestly, no. I had a long day and I was happy not to think of anything. I just followed them and …"

"Here you go" Castle cut her off, handing her her phone."See you tomorrow Detective?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow Castle. And thanks again" she said, smiling and pulling her purse closer to her"

"Finally ! I swear he would never leave you alone if you didn't dismiss him" Josh said, started to follow her inside her apartment.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kate asked "I don't want to see you right now, not after the scene you just did. Go home and come back when you're calmed down" she said, closing her door on him.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up the next morning, her phone was blinking. Fifteen missed calls for Josh. She felt horrible. She wasn't usually like that. She would say what had to be said. But she just couldn't this time. Sighing, she got up and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. As she was eating, someone knocked on her door. Expecting it to be Josh, she took a deep breath, feeling the fight to come.

"Rick? Uuuhh Castle? What are you doing here?" she asked, really surprised to find him there at 8am on a Sunday.

"You can call me Rick you know. I don't even know why you call me Castle all the time …"

"Because it's more professional"

"But we're not at work now are we?"

"No" she answered, feeling stupid

"So you can call me Rick, Kate." He reasoned.

"Do you want to come in?" Kate asked, getting back from her surprise

" Uuh, sure … Is Josh here?" he asked tentatively

"No", she answered, smiling and letting him get in her apartment before closing the door behind him. "I was just having breakfast, you want some?"

"Why not, it is breakfast time after all" he said, looking at the clock on her microwave

"What do you want?" Kate asked, searching in her cupboards for a plate and cutlery.

"What you're having is fine…"

"OK, cereals it is" she said, pouring milk and passing him the box of chocolate puffs

"You know these are for children, right?" Rick laughed

"It's perfect for you then! And don't look at me like that, you know you want to do the games on the back of the box"

"How do you know? I always have to fight with Alexis at home"

"You should let your kid play Castle, you're too old for that" she said, laughing

"I'll let her have them if you promise to give me yours"

"What?"

"When you finish a box, you cut out the games and you give them to me" he answered, completely serious

"If it can make you happy" she said, still laughing when she saw his excited face

"You can do something else if you want me to be really happy" he said looking at her with a big, big smile.

"In your dreams, Rick" she said _you're certainly in mine_ she added for herself.

"Oh you are!" he said, watching her blush

"Shut up and eat your breakfast!"

For the next ten minutes, they ate silently. Comfortable with each other. Kate didn't even mind that she was still in her PJs and Rick really appreciating the view of her in her really small tank top and her sleeping shorts. Was it even possible to have legs that long?

"Uh, Rick?" she asked suddenly

"Mmm" he answered, his mouth full of cereals

"Not that I don't enjoy the company but … why are you here?"

"Oh right!" he said after having swallowed everything . He picked a plastic bag from the floor and started getting things out of it. "My mother wanted me to give you this" he said, passing her DVDs of Temptation Lane. "She selected only those she is in, of course" he laughed. "And I wanted to give you this" he added, giving her a heavy pile of paper.

"What is it?" she asked

"My new book. Well, my manuscript anyway. I'd like you to read it before I send it before I give it to Gina"

"Really?" smiling for ear to ear

"Really" he answered. "I want you to be the first one to read it. Well … not really the first because Alexis proof-read it for me and of course I wrote it but … you know what I mean…."

"I know what you mean" she said, getting up and hugging him "thank you so much, you have no idea how much it means to me"

"Hey, it's not that big a deal" he said, noticing the tears forming in her eyes

"It is for me. I never told you but … I … your books … they … they helped me a lot after my mom's murder. She bought me the first one for my birthday just before her death. She even got it signed for me." She said, trying not to let her tears fall.

"I … I met your mom?" Rick asked, completely stunned

She left the kitchen and went to her bedroom. Rick didn't know what to do. Follow her? Stay in the kitchen and wait for her to come back. He had really no idea why she had left. He was desperately trying to remember when he could have met her mother but nothing came to mind. While he was searching his memory, Kate came back and put a book in front of him. His first book. Not his first best-seller crime-mystery novel, his very first book. He looked at her and, when she nodded, opened it at the first page. _To Kate, Happy 18__th__ birthday, Love, Rick Castle_.

"Wow" was all he was able to say

"yeah"

"I … I'm really sorry but I don't remember it, I …"

"Hey it's ok" she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Since he was sitting on a chair and she was standing next to him, for once she was the tallest one "I completely understand taht you don't remember everyone you signed a book for, it would be scary of you did. I just … wanted you to know, that's all."

"Thanks" he simply said, pulling her closer by putting an arm around her waist

They looked at each other. Each of them wanting desperately to kiss the other but both refraining. It was just wrong … for now.

"So … uh… do you have any plan for today? With Josh?" he asked, trying to break the awkward silence they were getting wrapped in.

"I didn't but now I do" Kate answered, taking the DVDs and the manuscript and going to the living room, Rick right behind her.

"Well … I should get going …I ….."

"Already?" When Kate realized what she had said, she blushed. It was starting to really annoy her. She was feeling like a girl. In a way it was refreshing, but it was mainly embarrassing. "I mean …"

"I know what you mean, but I promised I'd help Alexis look through the different college applications today"

"Ok"

As he was gathering his things, she seemed to want to tell him something.

"What?"

"Can … can I ask you something?" she asked, looking at the floor. He was really not used to seeing her so shy.

"You can ask me anything Kate, you know that" he said, getting closer to her and taking her hands in his.

"Tomorrow is … it's the … anniversary of my mother's…"

"I know" he said quietly, squeezing her hands

"Would you … would you come with me to the cemetery?"

"Are you sure?"

"I mean, if you don't want to it's fine I just …"

"Hey hey hey, Kate" he said, letting go of her hands to take her face in his hands "I would love to go with you, it's just that … I know you like to be alone for this kind of things and I …"

"I don't want to be alone anymore" she said, looking at him in the eyes "I need you there with me"

"I'll be there" he whispered, pulling her to him and kissed her hair.

"Thank you" she said, stepping back from his embrace "for everything"

"You're welcome" he answered. Seeing her so fragile, he wanted to kiss her so bad, to take all her pain away. But he couldn't. She was with Josh right? He stayed for her but he never seemed to be here when she needed someone. She deserved so much better …

" Well … I really have to go now. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure" she answered, smiling " what about we meet there around ten?"

"Ok, see you tomorrow at ten then" he said, squeezing her hand one last time before leaving.

In the morning, she watched all the episodes of Temptation Lane that Castle had brought. She ate a sandwich for lunch and then settled down to read his latest book, _Heat Rises_. After a light dinner, she headed to bed, intending to finish it. When she was about to get changed, she realized that she was still in her pajamas. She went directly to bed and continued to read. Around ten at night, Josh showed up. He used the spare key she had given him some months before and met her in her bedroom. He undressed and slipped under the cover next to her. She hadn't moved at all.

"Kate?"

"mmm" she answered, still reading, totally engrossed in the story

"baby I'm sorry for yesterday" Josh said, putting his hand on her thigh.

"Josh, what are you doing?" she asked, never taking her eyes of Rick's manuscript.

"I'm trying to apologize" he said, trying to kiss her.

"And I'm trying to read, get off me"

"Kate, what's going on? We need to talk…"

"Well, that will have to wait, I'm reading right now"

"I'll wait, I'm not leaving until I get some answers".

Without even realizing it, Josh fell asleep. He woke up two hours later and looked at Kate. She was still engrossed in her book. _This is ridiculous_ he thought. In the morning, when he woke up again, Kate seemed to have finished the book. She was sleeping on her side of the bed, the book still in her hands, secrued against her chest. Josh looked at it. As soon as he saw _Richard Castle_ written on the cover of the manuscript, he sat up in the bed. "_This has to stop, NOW!"_ he thought, shaking Kate to wake her up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys ! three updates in four days ... you're really lucky ;-) don't get use to this rythm though. My days off work are over so back to the "normal" rythm of one or two a week._

_another thing: i know that Johanna Beckett is supposed to have been killed in January but for the sake of my story, she will live a little longer, let's say she died in April..._

* * *

"Kate!" Josh yelled, shaking her

Kate started awake, completely lost "What? What happened?" she asked, looking around to see why she had woken up so suddenly

"Kate, what's happening?" Josh asked seriously

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one yelling and shaking me! What time is it?"

"9:30 why?" Josh asked, checking the clock on his phone

"Crap, I'm late!" she realized, jumping from the bed and running in the bathroom. When she saw that Josh was following her, she closed the door and locked it.

Josh had never been so angry so early in the morning. He had a bad feeling about this day. He was trying to find what he had done to get her to act like that. He was reaching for the manuscript when the bathroom door opened.

"Put that down, right now" Kate said with a threatening tone.

"Ok, you need to stop now. What is going on Kate?"

"I don't have time right now. I'm late"

"For work?"

"No, I took the day off …"

"So we have time to talk …"

"Are you deaf? I told you I'm late. I have to go now" she said, putting her coat on, taking her phone and her keys and disappearing through the door.

Josh was still stunned in the middle of the bedroom when she came back. She took the manuscript and ran outside. "Lock the door when you leave" she said to him.

About fifteen minutes later, Kate arrived at the cemetery. Rick was waiting for her, sitting on a bench, flowers in his hands. He got up and walked to her.

"Hey" he said, not really knowing what to tell her

"Hey" she smiled at him "I'm sorry I'm late, I didn't wake up"

"It's ok, don't worry. I was late too anyway, I had to take these for your mother" he said, giving her the flowers

"You didn't have to bring anything…" she started

"I know, I wanted to"

"Thanks" she said. Just as she was going to add something, her phone went off. She checked the caller ID and turned it off. "Wait just a second" she told Castle. She went to her car and put her phone in the door. She went back to him, without seeing Josh on his bike on the other side of the parking lot.

"You look tired" Rick said, studying Kate's face

"I didn't get much sleep last night"

"Oh …" Rick said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice

"It's not what you think" Kate blushed "I read your manuscript. It's really good…"

"You read the whole thing in one day?" he asked, surprised and flattered at the same time

"I did. I … to be honest, once I started it I just couldn't let go of it. I absolutely loved it" she said, taking his hand and pulling him inside the cemetery.

They walked in silence, still hand in hand, until they reached her gravestone. Kate gave the flower back to Castle and watch as he laid them on her mother's stone. She couldn't held back her tears anymore. She simply let them fall when she looked at Rick who was apparently talking to her mother, even if she couldn't hear what he was saying. When he turned around and saw her face, he simply took her in his arms. She cried like he had never seen her cry before. Josh, who was still watching them from a distance, didn't know what to do. What would she want to share a moment like that with Castle and not him? What were they even doing there? He was the boyfriend after all. Right?

"Are you ok?" Rick asked

"I'm fine" Kate answered, putting her arms around his waist "it's good not to be alone here"

"I'll always be there if you need someone, you know that right? Kate?"

"I know Rick, I know" she answered, burying her face in his neck and taking in his sent before drawing back and drying her tears.

Rick was handing her a tissue when someone she really didn't want to see right now called her.

"Kate? What is going on here?"

"Josh? What are you doing here?" she asked, unconsciously getting closer to Castle

"I want some answers, now more than ever before" he said, looking at Castle who had a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"Josh, now is not really the best time for …" Rick started

"For what? How do _you_ know ?"

"Because he knows. You don't know. I don't even want you to know!" she nearly yelled

"Know what?" he asked. Suddenly, he seemed to realize where they were and his eyes fell on her gravestone. "Oh my God, why didn't you tell me before?" he asked more gently, wanting to hug her.

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me Josh, things I don't want you to know" she said, getting even closer to Castle

"And he knows?" he asked with an air of dejection

"Yes, he knows. And I want him to know"

"You know what is going to happen now?" Josh asked, looking at her in the eyes

"I know"

"And you don't seem upset"

"Because I'm not" she answered simply. She presented her hand to him. Understanding what she wanted, he searched into his pocket and handed her the key to her apartment.

"Goodbye Kate" was all he said, turning around and leaving.

"Do you want to go home?" Rick asked, not really knowing what to do or say after the scene he just witnessed.

"No. I want to stay here for a while. Can we go for lunch later?"

"Sure, anything you want" he answered, turning with her to her mother's gravestone.

They left the cemetery about an hour later. Neither of them had spoken a word since Josh had left but the atmosphere seemed clearer between them. The main feeling, for both of them, was relief. Rick was relieved that Dr Motorcycle Boy was gone, for obvious reasons. He promised himself that he wouldn't miss his chance this time. Kate was relieved because it was over. She felt horrible to even think that but she was glad that nothing or no one was standing between Rick and her anymore. She promised herself that she wouldn't miss her chance this time. Neither of them wanted to start something right away. Without knowing the other's thoughts. They would just let things happen … except if someone was threatening their property.

On their way back to the car, they unconsciously reached for each other's hands. They didn't even notice it before arriving to the car.

"Where do you want to eat?" Castle asked, letting go reluctantly of Kate's hand

"I don't know. What are you in the mood for?" she said, fishing her car keys out of her purse

"I may have an idea" he answered enigmatically

"And what would that be?"

"A picnic in the park. What do you think?"

"Why not? The weather is clear for now…"

"Ok, let's go to the park then " Rick said, getting his seat in the car.

When they arrived in Central Park, they grabbed some hot dogs and went on a search for the 'perfect spot' as Castle called it. After fifteen minutes of following him, Kate decided to sat where she was. She let him continue to search. When he realized she was no longer behind he, he panicked. What if she had changed her mind? As he was retraced his steps he saw her, sitting on the grass, eating.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting down next to her

"I'm eating, isn't it obvious?" she laughed

"But what did you stop?"

"I was hungry. And you're never going to find the 'perfect spot'. Here is as good as anywhere else."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was fun to see you look around. You know you looked exactly like a three-year-old who realized he lost his mother" she laughed.

"That's not funny" he answered, pouting "and you're not my mother"

"Good" she said, smiling. "I'm younger than you anyway and …"

"Are you saying I'm old?"

"Not old, older. Not the same thing."

"How old are you anyway? You never told me…"

"Your mother never told you it wasn't polite to ask her age to a woman Rick?" she asked, laughing

"No, my mother never talked to me about age … certainly because she didn't want to be reminded of her own age." He said, smiling. "So … how old are you?" he asked again

"Thirty two" she said, looking at him in the eyes, defying him to say something about it

"It's … cute" he said, noticing her look

"Cute?"

"Yes, cute"

"Do you think I'm cute?" she asked shyly

"No, you're gorgeous. Cute is for little girls, you're thirty two after all…"

"I should never had told you that" she said, throwing her paper napkin at his face. She lied down on the grass and yawned.

"See, old age is getting to you" he said, watching her with admiration. How on earth could a human being be so beautiful? And how could he be so lucky as to be here with her?

"If you hadn't kept me up all night I wouldn't be so tired" she told him, realizing immediately how that sounded. "Oh my God" she said, hiding her face in her hands.

"Revealing your deepest desires Detective?" he asked, laughing. When he didn't get any answer he looked at her. She was asleep, enjoying the sun, her head on her bag. He spent at least ten minutes just watching her. He knew it was probably more than creepy, but he didn't care. He just couldn't look away from her. After a while, he lied down next to her, thinking of what he could do to get her to accept him as her 'one and done'. After a few minutes of lying next to her, she rolled on her side and snuggled on his side. Maybe the task would be easier than he had first thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick started to doze off when he felt Kate shiver. He looked at his watch and realized it was already four in the afternoon. She was still sleeping. Her head had somehow landed on his chest and one of her arms was resting on his stomach. He really hated to have to wake her but it was getting really chilly now.

"Kate" he said gently, getting her hair out of her face. He couldn't help but caress her cheek in the process. He could really get used it. "Kate" he repeated.

"Mmm" she mumbled, getting closer to him.

"Kate, you need to wake up. You're freezing"

Slowly, she opened her eyes, trying to remember where she was. It smelled like Castle. Why would it smell like Castle? When she realized where she was, she sat up quickly, knocking Castle's head on the way.

"Awww"

"Oh I'm so sorry Rick. What happened?"

"You broke my nose, that's what happened" he answered, laughing.

"Let me see" she said, sitting next to him and pulling him to her. She took his head in her hands and examined his nose. She had trouble focusing on her task. All she was able to think about was the feeling of his cheeks under her hands. She knew that he was looking at her. She could feel it. And apparently, he had stopped breathing too. "Well" she said letting go of his head and finally looking at him "it doesn't seem broken. You're definitely gonna have a bruise but you should be fine."

"You should kiss it better, just to be sure" Rick said

"Maybe I should" she said, looking at his eyes widen by surprise "but I won't"

"Uh … too good to be true"

"Can we … uh … can we walk for a while, before going back?" Kate asked

"Sure. I'll even help you get up" he said, getting up himself and giving her his hand "even if you broke my nose".

"I did not break your nose" she said, taking his hand and getting up.

After a walk shortened by the rain, Kate drove Castle back to his place and went home. When she arrived at her door she found a note taped on it. Something had been delivered and her neighbor had taken it. Five minutes later, she got in her apartment, a large package under her arm. She unwrapped it. It was a framed drawing of her and her mother laughing. She didn't even try to stop her tears this time. After a few minutes spent admiring it, she saw the note that was tapes on the corner: _I'm sorry I stole one of your pictures, I promise you'll have it back by tomorrow_. She went to put it in her bedroom, got her coat and keys and left.

Twenty minutes later, she was at his door, hesitating to knock. She had finally gathered the courage and lifted her hand to knock when the door open and Martha appeared.

"Oh Kate, what a nice surprise! I'm sorry but I'm late for a date but go in, Richard is in the kitchen I think" and with that she left, leaving a slightly stunned Kate in the door frame. Tentatively, she walked in and towards the kitchen. At least until she heard Castle yell.

"Aaahhh!"

"Castle, what's going on? Are you ok?" she asked, now running in the kitchen. When she arrived, she stopped suddenly. He was there, taking off his shirt. She couldn't help but stare at his well-developed chest._ How on earth could he look like THAT? He was a writer, not a … model for sports ads!_

"Enjoying the view Detective?" Castle asked, looking at her more than appreciative face, eyes fixed on his chest

"Uh? Oh uumm. What happened? Why were you yelling?" she asked, praying not to be blushing as hard as she thought she was.

"Oh I just spilled some coffee … well, my whole cup on myself. and it's hot!" Kate could feel herself blush even more at his words "What are you doing here?" when she didn't answer, he looked at her, still staring at his chest. "Kate!"

"Uh? Oh yeah, sorry. I came to …uh … do you mind putting a shirt on?"

"Why? Am I too distracting for you Miss Beckett?" Rick asked, smirking

"Yes"

Surprised by her answer, he simply went to his room to put something on. "So, what brings you here?" he repeated his question when he came back with a clean shirt.

"I came to thank you, for the frame."

"Oh, you like it?"

"I love it! Did you draw it?"

"Yeah"

"I didn't know you could draw like that!" Kate said

"Oh there are a lot of things you don't know about me Kate" he said in a seductive voice

Not knowing what to say, Kate preferred changing the topic "Oh and I brought your manuscript back"

"Oh you can keep it, I have another one"

"You have two identical manuscripts?"

"No, I have one manuscript and you have a manuscript. It's a gift, you can't return it"

"Oh … well… I know that I'm repeating myself but thanks, really"

"You're more than welcome" Rick answered, smiling tenderly

"Well, I should get going, I just wanted to …"

"Uh … what could it be? Oh I know ! Thank me" he laughed

"How is your nose Castle? Because I'd be happy to really break it if you continue like that"

"Will you kiss it better if you do?"

"Not a chance"

"Well, not worth the pain then" he said

"Goodnight Rick" she said, leaving him alone in his kitchen.

When she got back to her car, she finally let herself breathe normally. She would never have imagine that he would look like … that. Turning the heat down in her car, she got on the road to her place. After a light dinner, she went straight to bed, having some sleep to catch up on, even if, she was sure, her dreams would be filled with some shirtless author.

When Castle arrived to the precinct the following day, coffee in hand, none of the three detectives could be found. Waiting for them, Castle sat in Kate's chair. Her purse was open, in her bottom drawer. He could not help a small cry of joy when he saw some pieces of cardboard in it. She HAD cut off some cereal-box games for him.

"Hey Castle! What are you doing?" Esposito asked

"Uh … pre-heating the chair for Miss Beckett of course" he answered, noticing the look on his partner's face. He was wondering how she would act today. Not just because he was seating in her chair, but she had been so open and … herself with him the day before! He didn't know if it was just because it was a really emotional day for her or …

"Thank you Castle" was all she answered, taking her seat in HER chair

"What happened to your nose?" Ryan asked, not noticing the look the two partners were exchanging.

"Oh, Beckett broke it yesterday" he answered, taking his seat in HIS chair. "So, what's new here today?"

"The Captain gave us all the day off today … apparently the killer took the day off yesterday so we don't have anything to do. He will call us if something happen during the day. Can I have my coffee now?" she asked, tending her hand.

"So, what do we do?" Rick asked

"We go home before the Captain changes his mind" Esposito said, picking his jacket form the back of his chair. "and I have some shopping to do" he added before leaving.

"Lanie's birthday is next week" Kate answered Rick and Ryan's questioning faces.

"Well, I'm heading out too… see you tomorrow!"

Once again, they were left alone at Beckett's desk, sipping their coffees.

"So, what are your plans for today?"Rick asked

"I was thinking of going to the museum. Do you want to come?" Kate asked with hopeful eyes. _Maybe nothing will change after all_ Rick thought.

"Sure, why not! Which museum?" he asked, getting up, ready to leave

"Natural history" she answered, following his example and gathering her things.

"Lead the way!" Rick said enthusiastically.

They didn't have to wait long for the elevator. Once they were inside, it started to get down but it blocked.

"Uh Oh. I think we're stuck"

"Wow, you should really be a detective Castle!" Kate laughed

Ten minutes later, nothing had changed. Kate took her phone and called Montgomery.

"So?" Rick asked when she hung up

"He's gonna send someone but it might take a while. The maintenance people are on strike …

"So we're stuck in here?"

"Yes!" she snapped "I'm sorry" she said to him, passing her hand in her hair "I'm … kind of claustrophobic since the freezer" she explained, blushing.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. They know we are in here and someone is gonna come ok?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok"

"Hey ! I know what we could do to pass time … not THAT" he added when he saw the look she was throwing at him _even (if I wouldn't mind at all_ _ he thought) _"I saw you have games in you bag. Do you have a pen?"

"Yes"

"Great!" he said excitedly, sitting on the floor and patting the spot next to him for her to sit down.

Kate laughed at his excitement but obliged him and got the games and pens out of her purse.


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour, they were still trapped in the elevator and they were running out of games.

"Do you have anything else we could do?" Rick asked, gathering all the games and putting them back in her purse

"What do you think you're doing there Castle? I'm not taking them back, I already feel stupid enough to have cut them off"

"It was just so that you would think of me when you're at home" he said, winking at her.

"Oh I don't need those to think of you Rick" she said, winking back. "I know what we could do" she continued, taking the manuscript out of her bag "you're going to read me a story" she smiled, sitting back much closer to him than she had been before. She let her head drop on his shoulder, waiting for him to open the book and start reading.

Rick was surprised by her action but didn't complain … far from it.

"You're gonna have a sore neck if you stay like that. I have a better solution" he didn't wait for any answer from her. He just took her by the waist and settled her between his legs. "Here, you'll be more comfortable"

"Can you start reading now, please?" Kate asked, leaning backwards on his chest

"Uh … sure" he answered, agreeably surprised by the fact that he was still alive after what he just did.

He started to read but she was not really listening. She was completely taking in the feeling of being against him. Despite what she had seen the previous night, his chest was rather soft. _Perfect_, she thought. She sighed at the sensation and closed her eyes. She could really get used to this. She decided right there and then that she _would_ get used to this. She took a big breath when she felt Rick rest his hand on her thigh. He got it off her when he felt her tense. Opening her eyes, she could see that he was still reading. She took his hands and put it back on her leg, hearing his voice quiver in his reading. As he continued reading, she could feel his fingers tracing patterns on her, making her shiver. Her eyes closed again. He was now whispering the story directly in her ear. It was not making any sense. She couldn't even get one word. She wanted to concentrate on what he was saying. All her attention was focused on the feeling of his breath on her cheek. She could almost feel his lips move against her ear. She wanted so much to just turn around and kiss him, but she didn't want him to stop. She gently reached for his hand and squeezed it before linking his fingers to hers. With her other hand, she started to caress his thigh. She could feel his breath become more labored at her actions. He had stopped talking now. She could feel his nose in her hair, soon followed by his mouth. She could feel him kiss her head lightly. She could also feel that she was not the only one getting seriously aroused by their current situation. When she felt his mouth pressed on her neck, she just couldn't repress the moan that was slowly building in her. When she felt his other hand settle on her stomach, she completely lost it. Without moving her body, she turned her face toward him. Their lips were millimeters apart but none of them wanted move. The moment was just perfect. Looking deeply into each other's eyes, they could clearly see that they wanted the same thing. Getting all the confirmation he needed, Rick filled the gap between them, pressing his lips gently against Kate's. Just as she was starting to kiss back, the elevator started again and the doors opened a few seconds later. By the time they completely opened, Kate and Rick were up, Rick carrying her bag strategically, and they got out as if nothing had happened. It was a rather good idea considering the number of people in front of the doors.

"Are you ok?" Montgomery asked

"Sure" Kate answered "Can we go now … I … I could really use some fresh air"

"Of course" the captain said, opening the door to the staircase "I don't want to see you here before tomorrow ok, if something happen before then, Ryan and Esposito can take care of it"

"Ok, see you tomorrow then" Kate said, starting down the stairs "Castle, you're coming?"

"Yep!" he said, running after her "so, what are we doing now? Still want to go to the museum?"

"Yes" she answered "but I think we have something to finish first" she said, stepping closer to him and taking one of his hands

"Really" Rick asked. He couldn't believe what she just said. He was pretty sure that she would act as if nothing had happened

"Really" she answered, smiling.

Rick let her purse fall to the floor and got closer to Kate, slowly, giving her a chance to change her mind. When she didn't move, he cupped her face in his hands and slowly brought her lips to his. This time, she didn't wait to participate in the kiss. It was slow, almost innocent. But most importantly, it felt right, for both of them. After a few minutes of tender kissing, Kate took her purse, Castle's hand and said "Let's go to the museum!" He was still so shocked by the fact that she had let him kiss her, he let himself be pulled down the stairs. When he realized that they were in the street – and that unfortunately Kate had let go of his hand – he got out of his dream-like state.

"We're not taking your car?"

"I left it at home this morning. I thought we could take the subway if that's ok with you …" she answered

"It's ok with me Kate" he said, smiling at her

They walked for a few minutes until they arrived at the station. With their little stay in the elevator, they were in the subway right during rush hour. They had to let two trains pass before they could even think of entering one. Once they managed to get on one, they couldn't move anymore because of the over-crowding. To 'save space' Rick suggested that they hug. Officially it was to let space for everyone, in reality it was to make the young man who was checking Kate out understand that he didn't have any chances. When she noticed it, she hugged him closer and rolled her eyes 'Beckett way'.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing" she answered, fixing him in the eyes "nothing to worry about"


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived at the museum, Rick paid for the tickets and started to walk in.

"what do you want to start with?" he asked

"Butterflies" she answered, going where she wanted to, not even checking if he was following.

"Ok" he said, surprised by her reaction. He had trouble getting at her pace and literally ran into her when she stopped suddenly in front of the door of the butterfly section. He was expecting her to react. But nothing came. He walked around to face her. There she was, eyes closed, apparently trying to calm herself.

"Kate, what's going on?" he asked quietly, taking her hand

"I … I've never come back here since mom died" she said, eyes still closed, tears falling on her cheeks.

"Hey, we don't have to go there if you don't want to …"

"That's the thing Rick" she said, squeezing his hand "I WANT to, but I'm not sure I CAN. It's probably stupid but I feel like I need her to get in there. It's our place, just the two of us. We never even brought my dad."

"If you really want to go in there you can Kate, I'm sure your mom would like you to see what she liked so much."

"They were her favorite animals" she told him. She was feeling like a child back again. She could almost hear her mother telling her that she was being unreasonable. She shook her head and took Castle's other hand.

"What is it?" he asked, now starting to get worried.

"Let's go in there" was all she said

Trying to help her anyway he could, Rick draped his arm around her shoulders. Finding all the support she needed in him, she put her arm around his waist and walked in the room. She felt so good being with him there. It felt just right. _A lot of thing feel right with him_ she thought. They spent about thirty minutes in the butterfly gallery, neither of them was talking. When they moved on to the rest to the museum, Kate was more like herself. They were approaching the Maya section when Rick decided it was time to leave.

"What? Why?" Kate asked, clearly disappointed

"It's just getting late don't you think?"

"I think that the great Richard Castle is scared to be cursed once again" she said, smirking.

"Maybe" he said, looking at the floor

"Really?" Kate asked, serious

"Let's just say I prefer not taking the chances"

"Ok, let's go then" she said starting to walk to the exit. Rick was relieved that she hadn't laughed at him. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. He just had to stay away from mummies.

Since it was still sunny outside, they decided to take a walk in the city. Well, it was more because none of them wanted to leave the other, afraid of what would happen when they were alone. Even more afraid of what would happen in the other's head once they would be alone. As if they knew what the other was thinking, they got closer to each other.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Rick asked, rather nervously

"Where?"

"I don't know … somewhere nice … I …"

"As a date?" Kate asked, looking at him, trying to contain her smile

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"Maybe" she answered, desperately failing at containing her smile.

"Then it's a date Miss Beckett" he said, kissing her quickly "now, go home and get changed. Nothing too fancy though" with that, he left her there, in the middle of the street. She didn't even know where she was! Leave it to Castle to leave her in the middle of the city after asking her out for a date.

When she finally figured out where she was, she blushed. She was in front of her building. The thing is, Castle had taken over her mind as they were walking around. She didn't even notice that he was taking her home. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay with him. She shook her head, trying to get her feelings in check while she was entering the elevator to her floor. The elevator. That's something she would see differently from then on. She still couldn't believe what had happened in the precinct elevator. She felt like a teenager and she didn't like it. She loved it. She was brought back to reality by the 'ding' of the elevator. She almost run out to her door when she realized she had to get ready for her date. Her date with Richard Castle.

True to his word, Richard Castle was at her door sixty minutes after his date proposal. But the expression of his face was not the one she had expected. He looked like a little boy who had lost his favorite toy.

"What's wrong" she asked, letting him in her apartment.

"My plan is ruined" he pouted

"Why?" she asked, trying not to laugh at his child-like face.

"Well … I know a great park a bit outside of the city where there is a lot of butterflies. I wanted to take you there but it's raining now and everything is ruined…"

"Oh come on Rick, I'm sure it's not that bad" Kate said, going to the closest window "Oh … ok, maybe it is ruined. It was a lovely thought though" she added, kissing him on the cheek.

"I never had a date ruined so stupidly in my life!" Rick exclaimed, letting himself fall on the couch

"Did you plan to bring food?" Kate asked curiously

"Yes, it's in here" he answered, lifting the plastic bag she had not noticed he had brought with him.

"Well, we can still have a picnic here" she suggested

"Really?" Rick asked, nearly jumping out of the couch and towards her

"I don't know why you're so excited about it but yeah, seriously" she laughed

"Great!" he said, hugging her "do you have any blankets?"

"Uh … I don't know! What do you think I sleep in?"

"Oh Detective, you'll be happy to know that in my dreams you don't have any…" he was cut off by her hand on his mouth

"If you don't shut up right now, you'll never know. Now sit down, I'm going to get some blankets"

Too happy that she had not killed him at his suggestion, he sat down and looked around. He smiled when he saw that she had hung the framed drawing above her TV. He went to his jacket he had put on one of her chairs and picked the original picture out of his pocket. He slid it in the frame.

"When did you even take this picture?" Kate asked, making him jump. She took a seat on the couch and just watched at the frame. He joined her and took her hand.

"I have something else for you" he said, taking a jewelry box out of the plastic bag.

"What is it?" she asked, both curious and scared.

"It's a present. I want you to wear it on Saturday night, for your mother" he said. He opened it gently and she discovered a butterfly shaped pendant.

"Why…? How…? When did you get that?" she finally managed to asked, felling the tears come into her eyes.

"On my way back home. I saw it in a shop and I just had to get it for you. I thought maybe you could wear it on Saturday for the fundraiser and…" he stopped when he saw her tears. "Kate, say something, please. It's not a big deal if you don't want it, I just thought…"

"It's gorgeous Rick, thank you" she said, putting the box on the coffee table. She turned back to him and he still looked a bit worried. "I love it" she simply said, looking at him in the eyes before kissing him tenderly. She didn't know why but everything seemed different with him. Usually, when people brought up the topic of her mother, she closed up on herself. With him, she was opening up. She wanted him to know everything about her mother. She wanted him to like her mother. She wanted him to know everything about HER. She wanted him to love HER. Because she certainly loved him. And she decided it was time to tell him and to show him. Their kisses were heating up quite quickly and they were now closer than they had ever been before. Kate was sitting on his lap, their upper bodies as close as physically possible. Their mouths devouring each other's. Kate pulled back and looked at him once again. As if she had never seen him before. She took his face between her hands and leaned towards him once again. "I love you Richard Alexander Rogers " she said against his lips. He only had time to confess his own love before she literally throw herself on him. She had trapped him between the sofa and her body and was kissing the life out of him. Not that he minded, far from it. She moaned when she felt his hand going up her back under her shirt and kissed him even harder. As she was taking his shirt from his pants, someone knocked on the door.

"Don't get up, pleeeeaaaase" Rick almost begged her

"It wasn't really my plan" she laughed and continued to kiss him, getting definitely rid of his shirt in the process.

"Good" he said as she started kissing his chest.

When the knocking on the door became more insistent, she reluctantly got up. "I swear, whoever is behind that door, I'm going to kill them" she nearly yelled, passing a hand in her hair and opening the door violently

"Hello sweety, what a nice way to welcome your father, please don't shoot me" Jim said, smiling, on the other side of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

" Dad ! What are you doing here?" Kate asked, suddenly aware that her shirt was unbuttoned farther than her father should see.

"Well, I told you I would be arriving on Monday night and it's Monday night so I guess I'm arriving" Jim said, getting past her in the apartment. "Oh, I didn't know you had company…" he added, noticing Rick, who had miraculously managed to put his shirt back on in a record time.

"Oh yeah, Dad, this is Richard Castle, Rick, my dad Jim Beckett"

"Pleasure to meet you sir" Rick said, shaking quite nervously the hand Jim was offering him.

"So … you're the partner right?"

"Yes sir"

"Professional or personal partner? Jim asked, looking threateningly at Rick

"Dad! What are you doing?" Kate asked, breaking the contact between the two men by taking Rick's hand

"Professional or personal?" Jim repeated, still fixing Castle

He looked at Kate before answering . "Both sir" he said

"Good answer" Jim said, smiling "Oh and by the way, you missed a button" he pointed to Rick's shirt before going to the kitchen

"Oh my God what was that?" he asked Kate, checking his shirt

"I don't know, but you ran right into it" she laughed, taking both his hands

"What?"

"You didn't miss any button" she answered, getting closer "which is particularly impressive knowing that you didn't have a shirt at all a few seconds before" she whispered in his ear

"Kate … your father is in the next room…" he breathed roughly

"I know" she said simply, stepping back and facing him. "He will have to get used t you and to us, because I'm not letting you go … ever" she said, kissing him quickly.

"So, what were you guys doing when I arrived?" Jim asked, coming back with a glass of water

"Uh …we were going to have a picnic in the living room" Rick answered quickly when he saw Kate turn deep red "would you like to join us Mr Beckett?"

"Sure, sounds fun" Jim said

"I'm going to get some plates" Kate said, going in the kitchen, too happy to get away from her father to calm down.

When she came back, her father and Rick were putting the blankets on the floor. Rick took the food out of his plastic bag when he saw her arriving with plates. The three of them sat down and started eating and talking about everything and anything. Jim was very curious. He wanted to ask Kate a million questions about her new boyfriend. But he knew his daughter better. He knew that she would not answer. So he decided to study them instead. As dinner went on, he was completely stunned by their behavior. He had never seen his daughter so at ease with someone. They had started dinner sitting in a triangle, now she was sitting between Rick's legs facing him. They were eating and laughing, completely at ease. She seemed to really trust him. He hadn't seen her that carefree. He hadn't met many of her boyfriends but he liked Richard. He seemed to bring the real Katherine Beckett out of her shell, just as she was before all these horrible things happened to her and to them. He continued to watch them, discreetly, at least that's what he thought. Kate had noticed him from the start but didn't change for his sake. She wanted him to know that Rick was the one, her one and done. That's probably why she wasn't embarrassed to be sitting in that position with her father directly opposite her. That's why she didn't push Rick's hand when he put it on her thigh. Rick was doing some studying on his own. He was intrigued by the relationship between Kate and her father. They seem to communicate through behavior more than words. He knew that his family was gifted with words and expressing their feelings and that she was not, but they had their own language. When he noticed that both Kate and Jim Beckett were lost in their thoughts, he stayed quiet for a while, a real challenge for him. When he turned his head around the room, he saw that it was already almost 11pm. He hated himself to break such a pleasant and peaceful mood, but it was time for him to leave.

"Kate" he whispered in her ear, trying not to start her

"mm" she answered, settling even more in his embrace

"It's getting late, I really need to go, Alexis will start calling everyone I know if I'm not home soon"

"I thought it was the parent's role to make sure their children didn't come home after curfew, not the other way around" she laughed, starting to move from him

"I know … but she's the reasonable one in the family" he said, kissing her hair before letting her go and getting up

"You have children?" Jim asked, really surprised

"Yes, a daughter, she is eighteen, she is absolutely fantastic. Did you know she …"

Kate did not need to hear what he was saying. She could read all his admiration for his daughter in his eyes. That was what got to her first, his dad side. And she always wondered how he could have ended up with a kid like her. Her phone rang and started her. She went for it and gave it to Castle.

"I think she is starting to call all your contacts" she laughed.

"Hey Sweetie! I …" He was cut off by Alexis but Kat couldn't understand what she was saying "I'm at Kate's … Yeah I know but … yes … yes … no … I know but … ok, I'm leaving right now" he hang up before she could say anything else "I feel like I'm the child here, she just grounded me" he pouted, giving Kate her phone back.

"Well, you are a child most of the time anyway Rick" she laughed

"Well, I really should get going now, before she comes and get me here" he said, taking Kate's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you sir" he said, shaking Jim's hand

"Please call me Jim" he said, noticing the smile on his daughter's face. He watched them get to the door, Kate still holding on to his hand. He just couldn't believe how she was acting with Rick. She seemed deeply committed in this relationship. He smiled slightly when he saw them kissing at the door. When he noticed that they were not sharing a simple good night kiss, he turned around and started gathering the things that were still on the floor, embarrassed to see his daughter kissing, no, literally eating her boyfriend. Of course, he knew that she was 'sexually active' as they say in the books. He just didn't need to be reminded of it too often, and certainly not witness it. He just wanted her to stay his little girl. He turned around when he heard the door close. Kate was smiling as he had never seen her before. He was happy for her.

"So, how long have you been together?" he asked

"Uh … a bit more than three hours" she said, after having checked her watch and settling in her couch

"Really?" Jim asked, more than surprised by her answer "But it seems so … natural, between the two of you"

"I know" she said, blushing and hiding her face in her hands

"Hey, I'm happy for you, really" Jim said, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him "but please don't kiss him like that in front of me, I don't want to think of you like … a full grown woman. I want you to stay my little Katie Butterfly"

Kate was really surprised by her father but she liked that he was approving of Rick. She cuddled into her father and closed her eyes. For the first time in a long time, she felt really at home. After a few minutes of silence during which they were both lost in their thoughts, Kate got up.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. You never know when you're going to be called for a murder" she said "I'll let you settle in the guest room"

"No problem sweetheart. Go get some sleep" Jim said.

Little did she know that it would be almost all the sleep she was going to get in the whole week


	8. Chapter 8

_To be honnest i'm not really happy with this chapter ... think of it as a transition ^^_

* * *

Kate was still sleeping when her phone rang. She was having a really interesting dream about a famous crime novelist. She groaned and tried to get her phone without opening her eyes. When she finally got it, she had no other choice that put her dream aside.

"Beckett" she groaned in her phone

"Sorry to wake you up so early Beckett but we need everyone for this one" the Captain said. He gave her the address. She hung up and turned around in her bed, looking at her clock. 3:45 am.

"Great, four hours of sleep, I'm gonna be productive today!" she said, getting out of bed and in the bathroom. Once she was ready to go, she left a note for her father and headed out, calling Rick. She knew that, even this early, he would want to come. He always wanted to come. Of course, he picked up at the first ring.

"Missing me already Kate?" he asked, trying to sound awake

"Yes, but that's not why I'm calling at 4 am. We got a body. I'm picking you up in fifteen minutes. Be ready and downstairs"

True to her word, she was in front of his building fifteen minutes later. He was waiting for her by the door, two steaming cups of coffee in his hand.

"When did you have time to get these?" she asked incredulously, trying to get her cup. "hey!" she protested when he took the cups away from her

"You forgot something" Rick simply said

"I'm sorry, 'good morning' can I have my coffee now?"

"You got a kiss good night last night, I need a kiss good morning"

"Rick, we really don't have time to play, we have a crime scene to get to"

"Well, you need to hurry then"

"Rick …"

"Listen Kate, I love you, I really do. And I know you, you will act as if nothing happened when we get to the crime scene. I don't blame you. I understand that work is work. I respect that. But I'm just a man. I need a good morning kiss to start my day and to keep me going until tonight"

"Rick, I know maybe it's weird for you, but I don't want to act as if nothing happened … we just have to remain professional when we are working, that's all. And I don't want to hide it from everyone. I just want to be with you. I just want to be happy" she said before leaning in and kissing him. "maybe if we could just keep that out of the press for a while …"

"If you kiss me like that every morning I'll do whatever you want" Rick grinned

"Can I have my coffee now?"

"Of course"

When they arrived at the crime scene, Esposito was waiting for them outside the building. He did not look happy.

"What's going on?" Kate asked

"We have a triple homicide upstairs. A mother and her three year old twin girls. You should prepare yourself, it's really really not pretty."

When they arrived in the apartment, Kate stopped suddenly. She had worked for the NYPD for a while now but she had never seen something like this. It was simply … disgusting. The worse thing was that the killer seemed to have focused his violence mainly on the little girls. Their faces were cut and bruised to the point of not being identifiable, even with family pictures on the walls. They were tied up on the wall, hanging by their feet. The mother had her stomach slashed open and was lying under her two girls. When Rick arrived, he turned around and left. He just couldn't stand this one. Kate wanted to go and see him but she had to do her job and find the monster who did this. Half an hour after she arrived, she had all the information she needed from Lanie and went back to her car. Sure enough, Rick was there, his back to the car, waiting for her.

"I'm sorry I just … it's so horrible I couldn't …"

"It's ok Rick, you don't have to justify yourself" she said, squeezing his hand "we are going to get this monster and when we do, he will stay in jail forever, ok? Do you think you can help with the investigation or do you prefer going home?"

"I'll help you" he answered, smiling slightly to her and getting in the car. Kate was pleased with his answer, she wasn't sure she would have the strength to do her work properly on this case without his support.

For two days, they had absolutely no leads whatsoever. The whole team was more than frustrated with their lack of result and their lack of sleep. Each of them had apparently decided not to stop working before they found the monster responsible for this atrocity. On the third day, they had the proof that the father of the twins was the monster in question. Having discovered that he was not their biological father he completely lost his mind and killed his family. Now their problem was to find him. He seemed to have vanish from the surface of the earth. Kate and her team had given his signal and pictures to all the stations, airports, harbors and hospitals of the country. Now they just had to wait. Jim Beckett, worried that his daughter hadn't come back home for three days, decided to go to the precinct. When he got there, he couldn't find her so he asked the first person he could find.

"Excuse me sir, I'm Jim Beckett. Can you tell me where I can find my daughter?"

"She is in a meeting with the Captain right now but it shouldn't take much longer. You can wait at her desk if you want, it's this one" the uniform told him, pointing at her desk. He waited there for about half an hour before he saw his daughter get out of an office, followed by Castle and two other policemen he didn't know.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Kate asked

"Well, I was starting to worry, I haven't heard from you in three days"

"I'm sorry but we got a really bad case, I just couldn't leave. To be honest, I completely forgot that you were here, I was so caught up in the case I …"

"Where did you sleep?" her father asked

"On the couch in the break room" she answered, looking at the floor

"Katie that's not …"

"Hey Beckett, we're going to the Old Haunt for some drinks, you wanna come?" Esposito asked arriving at her desk "Oh sorry I didn't know you had visitors" he added when he saw Jim.

"This is my father, Jim Beckett" she introduced him to Esposito and Ryan

"You can come too sir if you want, the more the merrier" Ryan said

"You don't have to work tonight?" Jim asked his daughter

"Well, we know who did it, now we just have to wait for him to show up somewhere in the country. We gave his picture everywhere, we just have to wait for the call" Kate answered, gathering her things. "You want to come dad?"

"Sure, why not, could be fun" he answered.

On their way to the bar, Esposito called Lanie and Ryan called Jenny. Half an hour later, the group of friends (plus Jim) were laughing at their table, enjoying the company and the free drinks. Kate and Rick were sitting closer than usual and Lanie didn't miss it, of course. Rick had discreetly put his arm on the back of Kate's chair. When he moved it to put it under the table, Lanie's curiosity got the best of her and she 'accidentally' let one of her earrings fell on the floor. Bending down to take it back, she was not that surprised to find Rick's hand now on Kate's thigh, drawing patterns with his fingertips. She smiled, genuinely moved by his action. When she saw Kate's hand appear under the table, she smirked. Someone would have a sore hand! But what she saw was more than unsuspected: Kate actually laced her fingers with his, pulling his hand higher in the inside of her thigh. Lanie was so shocked by her best friend's action that she knocked the back of her head under the table trying to get up.


	9. Chapter 9

"Everything is ok down there?" Esposito asked

"Yeah" Lanie answered "right Kate? Everything is right?"

"More than right" Kate said, smiling and then looking at Rick

"Definitely more than right" he confirmed

"What's happening bro?" Ryan asked Esposito

"I have absolutely no idea. I just had one beer but I'm completely lost"

"Don't worry, I only had a soda and I don't understand anything" Jim said

"Let's just say that something everyone knew has finally become clear for some of us" Lanie explained.

"That's much clearer honey, thank you so much" Esposito said, kissing her

Everyone laughed and the evening continued just as it had begun. Jim was sharing some stories about his daughter, much to the delight of Castle and the guys. During a certain police station related story, Rick leaned closer to Kate who was hiding her face in her hands.

"I didn't know you were THAT wild a teenager Kate" he whispered in her ear

"You have absolutely no idea who I really am, you only know the work me" she said

"I can't wait to see the real you" he breathed against her lips before kissing her, right there and then, in front of everyone, making Ryan and Esposito spill the beer they were drinking at that particular moment. Lanie and Jenny had a 'finally' smile on their faces.

"If you're shocked at that, you should have seen them the night that I arrived!" Jim said, laughing at their faces

"Dad!"

"What? That's true! You were practically eating that man's face" her father said innocently.

Kate was so red that she didn't know what to say or how to react. She hid her face in her hands, trying to un-blush as well as she could. Eventually, she decided to just let it go. They would have to get use to her 'eating' Castle's face because she had no intention of stopping. Her father, having noticed how embarrassed she was, quickly changed the subject and asked Jenny about her wedding. Sure enough, everyone was very interested in the advancement of what they already called "the event of the year" in their team. When Kate noticed that they were all busy with something else, she relaxed and leaned back in her chair. She watched her friends and her father interact for a little while. It felt right. Around the table were the people she cared for the most. Of course, she didn't know Jenny that well, but she liked her. Lost in her thoughts, she unconsciously cuddled in Rick's side. Putting his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her even closer, still talking to the others. All the events of the week and her lack of sleep caught up with her and she fell asleep on Rick's shoulder. When he noticed it, he put his jacket on her to keep her warm. Lanie was observing all of that, only pretending to get interested in the wedding plans. She was really happy for her friend. At last, she seemed to have opened her eyes to what was so obvious to everyone else. When she saw Rick put his jacket on Kate, she just knew that he was the right one for her. She wanted to tease her about it but she didn't, recognizing the real thing when she saw it. About half an hour later, yawns were getting more numerous in the team. It was only nine thirty but they had a lot of sleep to catch up on. When they decided to call it a night, Rick tried to wake Kate gently rubbing her back.

"Mmm" she groaned, burying her face deeper in his shoulder

"Kate, you need to wake up" he whispered in her ear

She slowly opened her eyes. She didn't realize where she was right away. For now, she only knew she was really comfortable where she was. When she remembered where she was and who she was with, she sat up suddenly. She was happy when she noticed no one was paying much attention to her. The others seem tired but they had not fallen asleep during their little get together.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Rick asked her when everybody else was going to the door.

"Don't you have to go home to Alexis right now? You hardly saw her this week…"

"She is staying with Ashley tonight" he said, trying to mask his apprehension

"She is going to be fine. You know you can trust her and Ashley is a good boy" she said, gathering her things and taking his hand. "Maybe you could … stay with me tonight? If you want to of course …"

"Really?"he asked

"If you don't want to it's not …"

"No no Kate I would love to, I just want to be sure that's what you want."

"It is what I want" she said, kissing him "you are what I want. It's not as if we will be doing something anyway, I really don't have any energy left" she said, smiling.

"Just to be with you will be enough for me, believe me. You have no idea how long I waited for an opportunity like that" he said, smiling and kissing her lovingly.

Rick was surprise when Kate gave him her keys but he was relieved at the same time. She was way too tired to drive. When they arrived at her place about ten minutes later, her father was already there.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Jim asked.

"Not for me thanks, I'm just going to bed" Kate answered, heading directly to her bedroom. Rick stayed in the kitchen to take a glass of water. When Kate got out of her room, she was wearing her PJs. She went to the living room where she secured her gun and badge in a box hidden in the wall, behind a frame. When she turned around, Rick was waiting for her. She took his hand and pulled him with her to her bedroom. She went directly to bed. Rick undressed to his boxers and joined her in her bed. Instinctively, she cuddled up to him. Five minutes later, they were both fast asleep.

In the morning, Richard Castle woke up to his partner kissing his chest. When she noticed he was awake, she moved up and finally reached his lips. He did not hesitate to participate and soon things heated up.

"Found some new energy Kate?" he asked, breathing roughly between kisses.

"I charged the batteries during the night" she answered, laying on top of him, kissing him again.

He let her be in charge. He was too busy making his hands travel on her upper body under her shirt. He felt her shiver when he reached her breasts. He looked at her and could only find love and desire in her eyes. He took her shirt off and rolled them around so that she was beneath him. "God Kate, you are perfect" he said before kissing her mouth and moving downwards. As he was taking care of her chest, she could not repress the moan of pleasure that had been building in her for a while now. As he was doing wonderful things to her, she buried her hands in his hair and moved one of her legs between his, feeling his more than obvious desire for her. He gasped when he felt her leg and looked up to her. Her eyes were darker than he had ever seen them and she was smiling to him. She sat them without breaking the contact between their bodies. She had her hands on the waistband of his boxers when her cell phone rang. She seemed to freeze. This was not happening. They were not being interrupted again. Rick started to kiss her neck and soon she had forgotten her phone. He was reaching into her panties when her home phone rang. She fall back on the bed, put a pillow on her face and yelled her frustration into it. Rick was as frustrated as she was but he couldn't help but laugh at her reaction… and couldn't help but look at her almost naked body in the morning light. When her cell rang again, she search furiously for it.

"What?" she snapped into her phone. While she listen to the other person on the phone, Rick laid down next to her and caressed her back.

"It was the Captain" she said when she hung up. "I need to go to the precinct. I can't believe it" she added, shaking her head. "I am so sorry Rick, I …"

"Hey, it's ok. I understand. I don't really like it but I understand" he said, kissing her

"I swear that monster is going to have a hell of an interrogation" she said, hugging him and kissing him deeply before heading to the bathroom. When she came back ten minutes later in only a towel, Rick knew that all his efforts to calm himself down were lost. He settled in the bed and just watched her get dressed. When she was ready, she kneeled on the bed next to him. "Will you come to the precinct today?"

"I don't think so, I still have a few things to check for the fundraiser tonight and I told Alexis I'll be at home by 3. Apparently she needs me for something really important" he said

"Oh, ok" Kate answered, clearly disappointed "I'll see you tonight then?"

"Of course you'll see me tonight" he said, kissing her so lovingly that she just wanted to get back into bed with him.

"Rick, I really need to go" she breathed against his lips.

"I know, it's just so you remember me during the day"

"I don't think that will be a problem. My main problem will be to think of anything else but you today" she laughed, giving him a last kiss before getting off the bed and leaving him alone in her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

When Kate arrived at the precinct, the Captain told her that the father was waiting in interrogation. She put her things on her desk, gathered some files and went in. She got out less than thirty minutes later, a big smile on her face. She had her revenge for the morning interruption. She was going to give her report to the Captain when some uniform was taking the father out of the interrogation room. He couldn't help but flinch when he saw her. She smiled. She had made her point.

"Good job Beckett" the Captain said when she gave him all the paperwork. "Take the rest of the day off. I'm sure you have a lot to do before tonight."

"Not really, Rick said he would handle everything"

"Rick, uh?" Montgomery smiled

"Yes Sir, Rick" she answered, blushing

"Good for you. Have a good day Detective. See you tonight" he said, going back in his office

While she was packing her things, her phone rang

"Hello"

"Hey Katie, Richard called and wanted me to tell you to go to his place when you get off work" Jim told her

"Why didn't he call himself?"

"I don't know. He was pretty uncomfortable when I found him alone in your bed this morning"

"Dad ! What were you doing in my room?" she exclaimed, making Ryan and Esposito look at her, smirking

"I was just going to wake you, I didn't know that you had already left"

"Why would you do that? I can wake up on my own!"

" Anyway, he wanted me to tell you so here you go, he wants you to go to his place"

"Ok, I'm going now, the Captain gave me the rest of the day off. We'll talk tonight" she said, hanging up before putting her coat on and going for the elevator.

By the time she reached Castle's building, the sky was dark, announcing yet another thunderstorm. She hurried up the stairs and knocked on his door. A few seconds later, she heard someone approach the door. She tried but couldn't repress her laugh when Richard Castle opened the door with a broom in his hand.

"Trying to fly again Castle?" Kate asked

"Maybe you don't know Detective, but you can actually clean the floor with these things!"

"Oh I know, and I practice quite regularly. The question is how do YOU know about that?" she said, still laughing

"I'm not sure I want you to come in if you're going to be mean to me" he pouted, opening the door to let her in

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be mean" she said, putting her arms around his waist and leaning up to kiss him "I was just … surprised" she admitted

"Why? Did you think I had a house that cleaned itself?" he asked

"No, I thought you would have people doing these kinds of things for you"

"Well, apparently you still have things to learn about me Kate. I don't like having people in my house"

"Well, I guess I should go then" Kate said, picking up her purse

"Don't be stupid" he said, taking her hand. "You are not people. You never will be people. For as long as I will live you will be the most precious person in my life. I know it's way too early to think of that but I can tell you that one day you will be my wife and the mother of my children"

"Good to know that we have the same plans" she simply said before kissing him. Of course, they both knew what she meant by that.. "So, why did you ask my father to tell me to come here?"

"Oh yeah. What do you think of having a party here tonight?"

"You know that there is already an event you HAVE to attend tonight right?" looking at him, completely confused

"Yeah I know" he said, smiling to her. "But I mean after the fundraiser. These things usually end quite early, like 11pm at the latest. And you asked for it not to be personal but just about your mom's work, so … I was thinking maybe we could have something here after, to decompress after this hard week and maybe have something a little more personal to honor your mother. Hey, don't cry, if you don't want to it's okay, it was just an idea and …"

"I would love to do that" Kate said, looking at him in the eyes. "Thank you so much for thinking of things like that"

"So you're ok with it?"

"Of course I'm ok with it! Why didn't you tell me earlier about it?"

"I was … kind of scared of your reaction" Rick said, looking at the floor

"Am I that scary?"

"Sometimes yes" he answered "but I like you anyway"

"That's good to know" she laughed "Do you want to go somewhere for lunch? Or do you have to stay here and take care of your dusty floors?" she asked, pointing to the broom he was still holding.

"Lunch is good, I'm sure I could get Alexis to clean for me…"

About an hour later, they were walking on the street when Kate suddenly stopped, making Rick crash into her.

"What? Do you want to eat here?" he asked, looking at the few available tables outside the restaurant.

"No, the other side of the street would be better" she said, already trying to cross the road

"Okaayyyy" Rick said, trying to follow her.

Kate got in the first restaurant she saw on the opposite side of the street, Rick almost running behind her. A waiter came to ask them where they would like to sit. "By the window" Kate answered.

"Really Kate, by the window?" Rick asked, not understanding why she would like to be seen eating with him. He knew she wanted her friends to know about them but she did say that she didn't want the press to find out right then. Still totally confused, he followed her and the waiter. He was even more surprised when she took the chair that was completely facing the window. "Kate, do you want the press to know right now?"

"What? Why would you ask something like that. Don't you know how I feel about all of that?"

"I know, that's why I ask. Do you realize that you took us to a rather fancy restaurant – not that I mind, just to be clear – on the most crowded street of New York and that you wanted to be seated by the window, window that you are actually facing"

"Oh … I didn't realize that"

"What's going on? You don't seem fine. Are you ill? Do you want me to take you home?"

"No I'm fine thanks" she answered, smiling and quickly squeezing his hand. "let's just order food, I'm starving"

"You didn't eat breakfast?"

"Well, you didn't bring it to me" she said, pointing a fork at him.

During their lunch, Rick got more and more worried. Kate seemed to be fine, at least physically, but she didn't take part in the conversation. And she spend most of her time looking by the window. When their dessert arrived, he had more than enough.

"Kate, what's going on?"

"Sorry" she said "I'm a bit … distracted"

"You can say that. I'm not interesting enough for you. After just a few days I'm wounded" he said, putting his hand on his chest as if she had shot him"

"Don't be stupid, I'm sure nobody can ever be bored with you. Maybe annoyed and ready to shoot but certainly not bored" she laughed, taking his hand once more.

"Then what is it?"

She took a sip of her wine before answering. She took a last look through the window before answering. She probably shouldn't have. She ended up almost spitting her wine on Rick.

"What?" he nearly yelled this time

For an answer, she simply pointed above his shoulder by the window. He turned around and understood her reaction quite quickly. On the other side of the street was her father. Apparently he had been eating there with a woman. A woman he was now kissing rather passionately.


	11. Chapter 11

"Who is she?" Rick asked, turning around to look at Kate. He didn't like what he saw. She was white. Too white. And she didn't seem to be able to look away from her father kissing this woman. "Kate! Do you know her?"

"No. But that's not the point" she scolded him

"What is the point then?" Rick asked. He had thought she was angry at her father for kissing that particular woman.

"What the point? Really Rick? Isn't it obvious? He is kissing a woman !" she nearly shouted in the restaurant

"And?" Rick asked, now understanding what the problem was.

"And he shouldn't be kissing anyone. Certainly not like that and in public."

"What is really the problem here Kate?"

"He is my dad! He shouldn't be kissing anyone but my mom and …" she stopped as soon as she realized what she had just said. "Anyway, he should have told me"

"What would it have changed?"

"I don't know, he just should have told me."

"You realize that you are actually pouting, Detective Beckett?" Rick asked, trying hard not to laugh at her childish reaction. His smile was definitely gone when Kate kicked him in the shin. "I'm sorry, but try to understand the position he is in and …"

"Are you defending him? I thought you were in my team?"

"I am in your team. I'll always be in your team" he answered, taking her hand. "But, as the father of a daughter, I kind of understand him. You never want to disappoint your children. And judging by the look on your face, I'd say that you're a bit disappointed"

"Wow, you should have been a psychologist, not an author Rock" Kate said rather disdainfully

"Hey, I'm just trying to help here" Rick said, looking at her in the eyes. "If it really bothers you that much, maybe you should talk to him."

"And say what? Hey Daddy, who was the woman you were kissing at lunch? No, I think I'll leave it to him. If it's serious, he should be the one telling me. But it's still … gross"

"What, Kate Beckett, are you telling me that kissing is gross?" he asked, winking at her

"You're stupid" she laughed, hitting him with her napkin. "Do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

"Now I do. I have to go home and change because, I don't know if you noticed, but I have wine stains on my shirt" he answered

"Well, maybe I can make it up to you by helping you change" Kate proposed, looking at him suggestively.

"Katherine Beckett, I'd never … yeah ok, I have, very often, let's go" he said, already getting up.

By the time they arrived at his door, Kate had her hands all over Rick. He was having trouble opening the door and kissing her at the same time.

"Are Martha or Alexis home?" Kate asked, still kissing him

"No. We have the house to ourselves honey" he said, finally pushing the door open and carrying Kate inside.

"Honey uh?" Kate asked

"Yes, and I have many others but I have something to do before I give you the whole list"

"Mmm, and what would that be?"

" mmm … let me see … I don't really know how to explain. Maybe I should show you?"

"Please do" she purred in his ear as he was guiding them to his bedroom.

"Wow" Kate breathed, collapsing next to Rick on the bed. "That was …"

"I know right? We're just the best at everything we do" he smirked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes, we really are" she smiled. She had never felt this content before in her life. "It was just so … perfect" she said, turning on her side to face him. Looking in his eyes, she found everything she was looking for : joy, desire, love, and promises of many more 'changing' session in their future. Her eyes drifted above Rick's form and noticed the alarm clock. She groaned and cuddled up in Rick's side even more

"What was that for?" he asked, surprised by her reaction

"It's almost 2:30 pm. I need to go home. I don't want to move though."

"Why do you HAVE to go? You can stay here all you want, you know that right?"

"I know, but Lanie won't be happy when she gets to my place to get ready for tonight" she laughed. "And after last night, I'm pretty sure she'd throw a tantrum if she can't talk to me. Just to warn you, she will not let go until I give her details" she said, blushing "but once she has it she'll be happy enough to leave us alone".

"What will you tell her?" Rick asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"That's for me to know and for you never to find out. Now, Mr Castle, since you literally ripped my clothes of me, would you be so kind as to look for them and bring them back please?"

"Why?"

"Because it's your house and I'm not running around naked to get them"

"Oh … you running around my house naked …" Rick repeated dreamingly

"Rick, focus!"

"I am …"

"On finding my clothes! You have until I finish to shower to find them and fold them on the bed" she said, getting up and walking into the adjoining bathroom.

"So bossy"

"You know you like it Rick" she said, winking at him, before closing the bathroom door.

When she got out fifteen minutes later, her clothes he laid on the bed as if to make her figure. She smiled when she found a piece of paper instead of her head. "_Just went into my office. Don't know why but suddenly had a strike of inspiration :-p. feel free to interrupt me xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _" She got dressed and went to join him.

"Wow, that's a lot of kisses" she said as she entered his office, showing him the paper

"Hey, consider yourself lucky, I could have written so many more if I had found a larger piece of paper" he said, looking up from his laptop.

"Well, I have to go now, or Lanie will kill me" she said, walking to him, taking his laptop from his hand and sitting on his lap. "But before, I have a vital question to ask you"

"What is it?" he asked seriously, a bit scared of what she might say

"Strait or curly?"

"What?" he asked again, totally confused

"Tonight, do you want me to have my hair strait or curly?"

"I don't mind, I'm sure you'll be gorgeous anyway" he answered, smiling.

"I knew you would say that" she said, kissing him "but I really want to know which way you prefer I do my hair for tonight."

"Well, I really like both, but I would say … curly"

"Can I ask why?"

"Well, it's a party for your mother and I assume that when she was still here you were younger and so more … natural. I mean, you're still natural but … well … I … I really don't know how to get out of this" he admitted, looking at her guiltily, almost blushing

"I know what you mean. Thank you. Curly it is." She said, getting up. "See you tonight?"

"Of course. I'll be at your door at 4:30 my lady"

* * *

_So? What do you think?_

_Next chapter: the fundraiser_


	12. Chapter 12

True to his word, he was at her door at 4:30 sharp. He knocked at her door and waited. He heard a "come in" from the inside and entered her apartment. He closed the door behind him.

"Rick?" Kate asked from her bathroom

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked, laughing and going to her bedroom.

He had barely sat on the bed that she was coming out of the bathroom. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. She was wearing a long black evening dress with a low neckline. It had just one strap going around her neck, leaving her back bare. Her hair was curly, perfectly framing her face. He couldn't help but notice how her makeup made her eyes look even bigger and greener than the usually were. She moved around her room. His eyes just followed her. She finally turned around to face him.

"Why don't you say anything? You don't like it? Oh my God I don't have to change and …" she was cut off by his lips attacking hers. He tried to put all his admiration for her in his kiss.

"I love it Kate! You are absolutely perfect" he said, kissing her once more. "But I'm not sure you should go like that"

"Why not, you just said …"

"It just wouldn't be fair to the other women present. Everyone will be looking at you and … oh I just realized I don't really like the idea of all the men looking at you" he said

"Don't worry Rick, you are the only one who's got to see what is under the dress" she said, winking at him "and I can tell you that tonight it's particularly worth it", turning around to put her jewelry on.

He was trying to see through her dress, imagining what she could mean by that.

"I hate Superman!" he said

"Where does that come from?" she asked, looking at him in the mirror

"He has X-ray vision" he answered simply. He approached her, seeing that she had put her mother's ring and the pendant he had bought her on a small chain. For once, everyone would be able to see it. He went behind her and pressed her against his chest. He toyed a bit with her necklace and, slowly, lowered his hand on her chest.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked, still looking at him in the mirror

"Making up for the lack of X-ray vision" he answered, kissing her on the cheek before letting her go. "Did you pack a bag for tonight?"

"Yeah, it's in the hallway. So, shall we go?"

"Your father's not coming with us?" Rick asked, suddenly realizing he hadn't seen him when he arrived.

"He already left. He wanted to go to the cemetery first. He'll meet us there."

"Ok, let's go then!" he declared, offering her his arm, which she gladly took once she had gathered her things.

On their way out of her apartment, he pick up her other bag and they went down to his car.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When they arrived at the hotel where the fundraiser was taking place, Rick took Kate in a secluded corner outside before anyone could see them.

"Kate, I know that it's going to be hard for you. Promise me that you'll tell me if you're not feeling well or anything."

"I promise" she said, touched by his consideration.

"Now, I know that you don't like the press but they are really important in cases like these. If the press is present, people are usually more generous. We need them here. But they were selected very carefully. Only quality press and only on the fundraiser and the scholarship. Nothing personal about anyone. Just to be sure there is no paparazzi, I have a security agency surrounding the building. Do you have any questions?"

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" Kate asked

Rick simply smiled before continuing. "I'm not the host tonight, not at this party anyway, so I will be with you ok? I just have a speech to make and then I'm all yours" he smiled. "I love you Kate, I'm sure your mother would be happy to see you tonight and to see everything you're doing for her."

"You're the one doing everything for her Rick, and you didn't even know her" Kate said, trying to blink back her tears.

"But I know you, that's enough for me" he said, kissing her softly, drying the few tears that had made their way down her cheeks. "I told your father to meet us here and …"

"When did you tell him that?"

"I may have borrowed your phone when you were in the shower this afternoon …" he answered the most innocently he could. 'I knew that you wouldn't want for us to be seen together just now so I called him just so you'd do it together and …"

His explanation was cut off when Kate all but threw herself in his arms. "You are nothing but the perfect man Richard Castle. Please don't leave me, ever."

He took her face in his hands and fixed her in the eyes. "I will never leave you Kate. Never. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life" he said

"Good" she simply said before kissing him.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

All the guests had now arrived. It was time for Rick's speech which was supposed to launch the evening. While he was talking, Kate was studying him. She was not really listening to what he was saying, she knew it would be funny and serious at the same time. It would just be Richard Castle type. She knew pretty much what he would say even if they hadn't talked about it before. For now, she was busy studying him. His attitude. The way he interacted with the audience. She saw him look at her a few times while he was speaking. She would smile at him even if she had no idea what he was talking about. She was too busy imagining him meeting her mother. She had no doubt she would have been annoyed at first. Just as she had been. But she would have fallen for his charms in the end. Just as she had. She couldn't help but feel more like herself since they had (finally)accepted and shared their feelings to each other. She felt almost as free and safe as when her mother was still alive. She felt some tears fall down her cheeks. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt someone put an arm around her shoulders. She turned to see that it was her father.

"She would have loved him" he simply said, kissing her on the cheek

"I know" she answered, completely turning round and hugging him just as she used to do when she was little.

"Everything ok Kate?" she heard Rick ask.

"Yeah, everything is fine" she said, letting go of her father. "You were … just perfect" she told him, smiling through her tears. "Can I see you outside for a moment?"

"Sure" Rick said, following her.

Behind the hotel was a garden, reserved for the clients. She sat on a bench by a fountain and waited for him to join her. When he was next to her, she took his hand and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you Rick. For everything. Really I …"

"It's ok honey, you don't have to thank me, for anything …"

"Yes I do." She said, sitting up to look at him. "I don't if you realize what you mean to me. You … kind of saved me. Twice in fact. After my mom's death, you saved me by writing your books. I would read them over and over again. I think at sometimes I even know some extracts by heart" she laughed, trying to stop her tears. "And when you started working with me, you saved me from my work. It was not as bad as when I started and worked on my mom's case for the first time, but I needed someone to get me out of the precinct. I confess that I first I left mainly because I couldn't stand you for too long at a time but now … I guess what I'm trying to say is, you managed, more or less directly, to make me get back to my old self. I feel like when I with you I can really be me and …"

She was completely sobbing now. He took her on his lap and hugged her as hard as he could without actually crushing her. He kept kissing her head and whispering reassuring words in her ear until she calmed down. By the time they got back inside, the party was starting to fade out. Most of the guests were starting to leave. They joined their friends at the bar.

"Ah here you are you two!" the Captain said "as I just told the others, Well Ryan and Esposito because Lanie and Jenny don't work for me, I give you this week off. You all worked really hard cases lately, you deserve it. You even more Beckett, if you don't take some of your vacation days soon, I'll just have to cancel them. You can't just let them pile up and retire by the time your 45. I'm pretty sure it's even illegal". Everyone laughed and bid him and his wife goodnight.

Her father left some time later, declining Rick's invitation to his party. By 10:30, the six friends decided to move their gathering to Castle's.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare to party Castle style !" he announced before everyone went to their car.


	13. Chapter 13

By the time they arrived at his apartment, Kate's mood had gone from nostalgic to really happy with what/who she had.

"Did you tell the others that you didn't plan on letting them go home tonight?" Kate asked as they were getting out of the car.

"Of course. I texted the guys before I came to pick you up. I told them they were going camping" he laughed.

"I'm not sure the dress I brought for your party is suitable for camping though …"

"You brought another dress, for me?" he asked, trying to get a peek inside the bag she was carrying

"Well … it's more for me and it's not really your size. But I know for a fact that you like it. And let me tell you something: this time not only will you be allowed to look, if your good you may even be allowed to touch" she whispered into his ear.

He was going to respond when the others joined them in the lobby. They all rode up to his floor and entered the apartment. As soon as they were in, Kate headed for Rick's bedroom to change but she caught Lanie's eyes on the way.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing" Lanie said, smirking. "You seem to know your way around here. At least to the bedroom."

"Maybe I do" she smiled before closing the bedroom door behind her.

She changed into her second dress. She had taken the one she had worn during their 'undercover club mission' a few months before. Before going back to her friends she went to the bathroom to re-do her makeup. When she finally got out of Rick's room, he was talking to Ryan and Esposito, a glass in his hand. He choked on his drink when he saw her. The boys turned around to see what was happening.

"Wow, looking good Detective Beckett!" Esposito said

"OK, we need some rules here" Rick said "First, we call each other by their first names when not at work, second, Javier, you don't look like that at MY girl, and third, are you trying to kill me?" he said, pointing at Kate

"Maybe" she answered, winking at him. "Where are the girls?"

"Upstairs, in the bathroom fixing their makeup I think" Ryan said, still watching Kate. "Why don't you ever dress like that to work?"

"Because you wouldn't have any work done" she laughed, getting closer to Castle and putting an arm around his waist.

"Wow girl! That's a dress you have here" Lanie said getting down the stairs with Jenny.

"Can we please change the subject. pleeaaaase"

"Why Rick, scared you cannot contain yourself?" Lanie asked

"As a matter of fact, yes. Now … make yourself at home, I'm going to get the snacks".

As everyone was going to the living room, he took Kate's wrist and pulled her in the kitchen with him. She was going to talk when his mouth crashed on her. She was so surprised that she put her arms around him not to lose her balance. Soon she could feel the kitchen counter against her lower back. She couldn't help but moan when she felt his hand on her butt. They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear the other come to see what was taking so long.

"Well … apparently he _really_ likes the dress" Esposito laughed, hoping it will make them stop. But no … they didn't seem to hear him.

When Lanie saw one of Kate's hand slide under Rick's shirt, she decided it was time to do something she went to the sink and filled a glass of water and throwing it at them. This was efficient. They backed away from each other, not understanding what was happening. Kate blushed as soon as she realized that everyone was looking at them.

"Wel … uhm, let's get this party started" Rick said, acting as if nothing was wrong and taking some plates to the living room.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

After two hours of talking, dancing, eating and drinking (responsibly, of course), the three couples were settled on the couches, watching a film on his giant screen.

"I swear, only Castle here can have the idea of making a big screen out of a shower curtain" Esposito laughed

"It's good quality too" Kate said

"How do you know that Kate? Seen many movies here before?" Lanie asked, smirking.

"No we were … working"

"Sure!"

"That's true. It was during the … big case" Rick said, not wanting to go in the details with Lanie and Jenny present.

"Can we talk about something else please. Or continue to watch the film?" Kate asked, trying not to shiver at the memory of the freezer

"Sure" Rick answered, settling more comfortably into the couch they were on and pulling Kate closer to him.

Half an hour into the movie, Rick and Kate were both fast asleep while the others were still watching the film. Esposito noticed them and mentioned it to Lanie.

"Well, it's not surprising. From what I heard, they had some pretty intense exercise this afternoon" she said, smiling at the sleeping couple.

"It's strange, Kevin told me they have been together for less than a week but they seem so … natural and comfortable with each other" Jenny said, studying their positions.

Rick laid on the whole length of the couch, an armrest supporting his head, the other his feet. Kate was lying on her side between the back of the couch and her boyfriend. Her upper body was nearly on top of his, her head resting on his shoulder, her face buried in his neck and her hand resting on his shirt. As if they knew that they were being watched, they moved. Rick pulled Kate completely on him, putting one hand in her hair and the other around her waist.

"Maybe we should let them sleep. It's after 3 anyway and I could use some sleep too" Ryan said.

"Where are you sleeping?" Lanie asked

"I don't know, I just put our bags in one of the guestrooms" he answered as the four of them were making their way upstairs.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Kate was woken up by the fact that the mattress on which she was sleeping was moving, and making noise. She opened one eye to assess the situation. When she remembered where she was she opened her other eye and lifted her head from his chest. She just looked at him. He was so cute when he was asleep. He looked like a little boy. She smiled at the memory of how he had proved her he was no longer a little boy. She looked around for a clock and saw it was almost 10 already. Time to wake him up. She put her head back on his chest and started drawing patterns with her fingertips. Little by little, she unbuttoned his shirt letting her fingers play directly on him, moving dangerously southwards. She heard the change in his breathing before she felt his hands on her back, trying to unzip her dress. He was awake. Time for fun. She felt him tense when she started to undo his belt.

"Kate, we have guests upstairs" he said huskily.

"I don't care. I've waited too long for that, now I just can't stop anymore" she said getting off him just enough to slide her arms out of the dress, letting it pool on her waist. "Don't you want to see my special underwear Richard?" she asked him.

That made him finally open his eyes. The first thing he saw was her breasts, hardly covered by the navy blue bra she was wearing. Looking up to her eyes, he passed his hand under her dress. He stopped when he couldn't feel any material. There was no way she would go to her party for her mother without any panties on.

"Looking for something Mr Castle?" Kate asked

"Found it!" he said really proud of himself when he felt the really tiny piece of clothing

"You're good …"

"I know" he said, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately.

She responded more than willingly, getting rid of his shirt as he freed her of her dress.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom" Kate breathed against his lips.

"I think you're right" he said, pulling her so that she had her legs locked behind his back. He got up, walked them to his bedroom and locked the door.

"Bad image of the boss. Bad image of the boss. Bad image of the boss" Ryan kept repeating to himself in the middle of the staircase.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Around noon that day, everyone was up. Everyone except Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett. When they finally got out of their room, their friends were in the kitchen, talking about their plan for the next week.

"Hey guys! Slept well?" Rick asked, filling a cup of coffee and handing it to Kate.

"Oh yes, the guestroom is absolutely fabulous" Jenny said

Lanie saw Kate look at the living room rather attentively.

"Looking for something Kate? A dress maybe?"

"Where is it?"

"I don't know, where did you leave it?"

Kate looked at Rick

"Well Rick, where did you throw my dress?"

Everyone laughed at his face when he heard her. She got closer to him and whispered in his ear "don't worry I don't want it back right now, I love what I'm wearing right now". She was wearing an oversize 'Richard Castle" T shirt he got on one of his book tours. As he was going to answer, the front door banged open.

"Richaaaaaard, I'm back !"

"Oh no!" he whispered before literally diving behind the kitchen counter.

"Who is it?" Lanie asked him.

"Meredith".


	14. Chapter 14

"Rick, get up!" Kate orders him

"Ok, but you promise never to let me alone with her?" he asked, getting up.

"You're ridiculous" she laughed, shaking her head.

"You don't know her, I do. Promise or I … take this T shirt off you" he said, getting behind her and playing with the hem of her T shirt.

"But I'm …"

"I know" he whispered into her ear before kissing her neck. He was passing his arms around her stomach when Meredith arrived in the kitchen.

"Richard! Why didn't you tell me you had guests …"

"Why would I tell you?" he asked. When he saw that she was going to kiss him, he turned around and put Kate between them.

"Richard!"

"What were you going to do?" Kate asked

"I was going to kiss him, why?"

"You don't kiss him. Nobody kisses him but me. Is that clear?"

"Sure" Meredith said, rather surprised by the reaction

"Do you want some coffee?" Rick asked his ex-wife

"Can't we go out for lunch instead? It's almost 1 and …"

"I'm not taking you to lunch Meredith. We had a party last night and, we're tired."

"Some even had their private little party this morning …"Ryan said.

Kate and Rick turned to him with death glares on.

"How do you know that?" Rick asked

"Wrong place wrong moment" he simply answered, seeing Kate blush as never before. "Hey, I'm not saying anything, I'm just …"

"Shut up!"Esposito, Lanie and Jenny said at the same time

"I'm not sure I'll be able to work with you again" Kate said "You erase this image from your memory, NOW"

"I'm trying but …"

"You don't try, you do it" she said, twisting his ear

"Ok, Done, done, done" he yelled until she let go of him

"It hurts uh?" Rick said, grinning. "You should have a safe word, just in case…"

"What is going on here?" Meredith asked.

"Nothing" Kate said, looking pointedly at Ryan. "Common Rick, time to get dressed! Oh, where did you put my dress?

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Half an hour later, the couple exited Rick's bedroom, freshly showered and dressed.

"I'm still saying you should have put the dress on" Rick said as the joined the others in the living room.

"No. And I have to go. I need to talk to my dad" Kate answered

That's when they noticed that everyone was looking at them. Ryan, Jenny, Esposito and Lanie were waiting by the door, bags in hand.

"Oh you're leaving?" Rick asked

"Well, did you want us to stay the whole week?" Ryan laughed

"Uh no… I …"

"Well, we should get going" Lanie said "some of us still have to work tomorrow"

Everybody laughed and said goodbye. Kate also had to leave but Rick didn't want to let go of her. She kissed him (longer than socially correct when she noticed that Meredith was looking at them) and went to the door. Before she closed it behind her, she heard Meredith saying "Richard, What was that?" to which he answered "Don't start Meredith, and what are you even doing here?". She texted him good luck on her way to the street.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

She was there. At the door. At her door. And yet she was scared to go in. She wanted to talk to her father about what she had seen the day before, but at the same time she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She almost turned around but to go where? This was her apartment. Gathering all her strength, she finally opened her door and went to meet her father.

"Hey Katie! How was the party?" he asked when he saw her.

"Yeah, it was great!" she answered, smiling. "Dad, I … I need to ask you something."

"Sure. Is everything ok?" he asked, sitting on the couch.

"I … Rick and I we … we saw you yesterday … at lunch …"

"Oh…"

"Yeah. I just … I know it's none of my business but …"

"It is your business Katie. I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything but I … I didn't want to … disappoint you." He said, looking at his hands.

"What?"

"I … I don't want you to think that I don't love your mom and … I will always love your mother. Always. Nothing is ever going to change that. But she's nor here anymore and … well, I kind of feel lonely in the house now and …"

"I'm sorry I don't visit more Dad. I …"

"It's ok Katie" he said, scooting closer to her and putting a hand on her knee. "You have your own life now. You have Rick. I need someone too, you understand?"

"Yeah. It's just … it's weird"

"I know. Do you … do you think you can be happy for me?" he asked, taking her hands

"Of course" Kate said, smiling, trying to blink back her tears "so, what can you tell me about her?"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Kate and Jim were looking at some old pictures when someone knocked on the door. She went to open it and was surprised to find Alexis on the other side.

"Alexis? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah" Alexis answered "it's just, I have a really important test on Monday and I can't focus at home. They just keep shouting at each other and I was wondering if maybe I could…" she stopped when she noticed Jim on the couch "oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company. I'm sorry I …"

"It's ok Lex" Kate said, not even realizing the nickname, "you can stay, it's just my father"

"JUST your father?" Jim asked, coming to the door. "And who would be this gorgeous young lady?"

"It's Alexis" Kate answered, letting her get in, "Rick's daughter. Lex, this is my Dad, Jim."

"Nice to meet you sir"

"Likewise, but please call me Jim"

"Did you tell your dad you were coming here?"

"Uh … I may have left a post it note on the door of my bedroom"

"Ooohh, he's not gonna like it!" Jim chanted, going back to the living room

"I'm going to call your father" Kate said, leading Alexis to the dining table. "What do you have to study?"

"Chemistry, I never understood anything at it, I don't know why it would start now but … what?" she asked when she saw Kate smiling

"You're about to make someone really happy. Dad ! Alexis needs help with Chemistry!" she called to him

"Your dad knows about chemistry?"

"I taught chemistry for more than 20 years missie, I even had the 'coolest teacher' award in my high school!" Jim boasted.

"Really?"

"Well, I'll leave the two of you alone, even with the 'coolest teacher' at home I never could get my head around it." She laughed, reaching for her phone to call Rick.

"_Hello beautiful! Miss me already?"_

"Yes, but that's not why I'm calling" Kate laughed "it appears that I have something that belongs to you"

"_I already told you Kate, I don't want my heart back"_

"Awww, that's cute … but not what I'm talking about. I'll give you a hint: red hair"

"_What is my mother doing at your place?"_

"Not your mother you idiot, your daughter!"

"_What is she doing with you?"_

"Revising for a chemistry test. Apparently she couldn't focus at home because of a yelling match …"

"_I know. I don't know what to do Kate, I can't stand the woman. I really don't know how Alexis is as she is with the two of us as parents! And she says she wants to stay in New York. But not only in the same city as us … she actually wants to stay with us. In OUR apartment. I swear I …"_

"Rick! Calm down! You can come here if you want. And bring food, you're having dinner with us" she said before hanging up.

An hour later, he was at Kate's door. He knocked. Nobody came. After five minutes of knocking, he pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door. When he entered the apartment, he went directly to the kitchen to unload his bags. On the way there, he spotted Kate, sleeping on the couch surrounded with what seemed to be old pictures, and Alexis and Jim were at the dining table looking in a glass which was foaming.

"Hellooooo" Rick said, going towards them.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was called and asked to bring food"

"Did Kate open the door? She's awake?" Jim asked

"Uh, no, she's still sleeping"

"So how did you get in?"

"I used my key" Rick answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world

"Katie gave you a key to her place?" Jim asked, completely stunned

"Oh no, I had a copy made a long time ago … but don't tell her she would kill me" Rick laughed and left them, going to check on Kate.

She was still asleep. The TV was on. Pictures were scatters on the coffee table. He gathered them and sat next to Kate. As if she knew it was him, she move and got more comfortable against him, without waking up. Rick put an arm around her and started looking at the pictures. They were mainly of Kate and her mother at different ages. He was still going through them when Kate woke up. She looked at some pictures with him, not making him know that she was awake.

"Now that you've seen me as a baby, I'll have to ask Martha for some pictures" Kate said, making Rick jump

"A little warning would be good next time" Rick said, turning to kiss her. "You are really cute in this picture" he said, showing her the picture in question

"I was four" Kate said, remembering the day it was taken. "It was the first time my parents took me to a farm. That I can remember at least. I got to ride a donkey and I looooved it. I remember harassing my father on the way back home. I wanted him to by me a donkey to go to pre-school."

"You were sooooo cute in your little boots! Do you still have them?"

"Sure, I kept all my clothes and shoes since I was born"

"Yeah, that's was stupid uh?"

"Yes, completely stupid" she said, laughing

"Would you kiss my stupidity away?"

"With pleasure" she answered, taking his face between her hands and literally pulling him to her.

Before their kissing session got out of hand, Rick pulled away.

"Come on, we have a family to feed"

"She smiled at him and got up, taking his hand on the way to the kitchen. A family. With him. She would like that. She would love that.


	15. Chapter 15

After dinner, they all settled in the living room to watch a movie. Alexis chose the DVD and put it in the player. She went back to the couch she was sharing with Jim, letting Rick and Kate cuddle up in an armchair. She was sitting on his lap, her legs dangling for the armrest, her head snuggled in his neck.

"You know, you could at least pretend to be interested in the movie" Rick said

"I'm tired" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Well, maybe you should go to bed then"

"No, I'm fine here. Now stop talking"

Jim was not watching the movie either. He was studying his daughter. He had never seen her like that. Even when her mother was around, she had never been really comfortable when she brought her boyfriends home.

"You better get used to it" Alexis said, interrupting his thoughts "they're always like that"

"Really?"

"Yeah, even when they were not together. That's why everyone thought they were" Alexis laughed.

Over an hour later, at the end of the movie, Kate was fast asleep in Rick's arms and Alexis was sleeping against Jim.

"Well, I think it's bedtime for our girls then" Rick said, looking at Jim.

"Well, chemistry can be exhausting" he laughed, looking at Alexis. "You really have a great kid Rick. You raised her well"

"To be honest, I don't know how she turned out so good. I know it does not come from me and certainly not from Meredith. She's just … crazy. I guess Alexis just raised herself. Or maybe she just took the best from the both of us and put the rest aside. I can't imagine my life without her. I try to be the cool dad but … I'm terrified of what's going to happen. I just don't want her to leave. Ever. I know that I'll have to let her go at one point, but I just don't know what I'm going to do without her. And she is going to leave soon to go to college so for now I just make the most of the time we have together. I don't know if Kate told you but Meredith came back this morning. It's been nearly two years, she just shows up and expect everything to be hers."

"Everything including you?" Jim asked

"Yeah. Well, that's what she thinks anyway. But there's no way I'm leaving Kate. Ever. I know it's probably cliché but, I swear, what I feel for her I've never felt before. I may have been married twice but I never felt THAT. I don't even know what to call it. It's love, of course, but it's also so much more" Rick said, looking down at Kate and caressing her cheek.

"You're right, it's cliché" Jim laughed "but the way you say it is not. I don't know you Rick, but I can tell you're good for my little Katie. I've never seen her so comfortable around anyone. To be honest, when I walked in on you the other day – and don't even try to deny it, I know I interrupted something – I asked Katie how long you've been together and I was really surprised with her answer. You really fit together. She is really herself with you. She has never been really … touchy… with her boyfriend when we were together, or at home with Jo, but with you, I'm not sure she even realize she is doing it. You just seem so … natural together. It would be a shame if you had never met each other. I … I want to thank you for that. Because I know that if something were to happen to me, she would have you. And you can't imagine what a relief it is for me. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, but I feel less worried about it, knowing that you'll be there for her, no matter what. But let me be clear about something: if you ever hurt my Katie, even a tiny little bit, I WILL hunt you down. Just don't make me regret all those kind words I just spoke and will never speak again" Jim finished, throwing a very dark look at Rick.

"Don't worry sir, she's safe with me. But thank you"

Just as Jim was going to answer, Kate began to stir in Rick's arms. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked between Rick and her father, who were both looking at her lovingly.

"What?" she asked, trying to wake up.

"Nothing, sweetheart" her father answered, smiling

"I have to go home Kate" Rick said, softly

"What? Why?"

"Well, first, because it's where I live, and second Alexis has a test in the morning"

"But you can sleep here, both of you. Alexis could sleep on the couch. It's really comfortable …"

"I know it's comfortable but she has to get up early and I don't want to wake you up in the morning"

"I have to get up early anyway to take my dad to the train station at 8. Please stay"

"Kate I …"

"Do you really want to go back to your place where you know Meredith is waiting for you to criticize me or everything you did, or tell you what you should do or how you should raise Alexis or …"

"Ok, ok, I get it" Rick laughed "you make a good point. It's been too good an evening to let her ruin it. First thing tomorrow I'm sending her to a hotel."

Kate kissed him softly before getting up. She went to her bedroom and came back with some blankets for Alexis. Jim had moved slowly and managed to get up without waking her. Once they had settled her, they all went back to their respective rooms.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

After dropping her father at the station, Kate drove to Rick's place to have lunch, just like they had planned. What they had not planned was to have Alexis join them. When Kate entered the loft, she was surprised, but pleased, to hear the girl's voice

"Kate! Your dad is a genius! I understood everything in my test this morning" Alexis called when she saw her

"I glad he could help" she said, smiling, before Rick pulled her to him and kissed her.

"You two are just so cute together!" Alexis said, watching her dad and Kate blush. "What? That's true!"

"Oh I forgot" Kate said, taking a piece of paper from her pocket "My dad asked me to give you his number. He'd like to know how the test went. He was rather proud of himself yesterday" she laughed.

"I'll be sure to call him as soon as I have the result. I'm pretty sure I nailed this one" Alexis said. "He must have been a really good teacher"

"Aren't you supposed to be at school today?" Kate asked, noticing the time

"Well, yeah, I was … until mom came after my Chemistry test and made me leave"

"Why?"

"To go shopping"

When she heard the answer, Kate nearly choked on her drink.

"I know, no so many people are used to Meredith's … methods" Rick said, taking the glass from Kate's hands. "What about lunch now?"

Once they had eaten and wash everything up, Alexis went back to school and Kate and Rick went into his office

"So, do you have any plans for your free week?" Rick asked, sitting down on the couch with his laptop.

"Well … my dad kind of invited us to his house for the weekend" Kate answered, sitting next to him.

"Us?"

"You, me and Alexis"

"Really, that's nice"

"Are you free this weekend?"

"Sure. I'd love to see where you grow up. I'd love to see your childhood bedroom…"

"Don't you like my grown up bedroom?" Kate asked, smiling seductively

"Oh I love your grown up bedroom" He answered, putting his laptop on the floor and pulling Kate on his lap.

Just as he was going to kiss her, he heard the front door open and Meredith calling him

"Richaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard"

"Oh God no, not again" He mumbled into Kate's neck. He got up anyway and pulled Kate by the hand with him. When they entered the living room, they found Meredith and a man on one of the couches.

"What do you want Meredith? Who is your friend?" Rick asked

"He's my lawyer"

"And what is he doing here?"

"I want Alexis back."


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey everyone !_

_I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay ! i just got back from my year in the UK and I had a lot of things to sort out at uni and ... well, let's just say that administration is not the strongest point of French Universities (or maybe just mine :/( ...)_

_anyway, here is the chapter 16, enjoy !_

* * *

"I'm sorry … what?" Rick asked.

"I want Alexis back" Meredith repeated.

"Honestly … I don't know what to say. I don't know if I should cry or laugh"

"Why would you laugh?"

"You know Alexis is turning 18 in two weeks, right?" Rick asked, incredulous.

"Really?"

"You don't even know how old your child is?" Kate asked, not believing what she heard.

"Well, I don't see her often."

"And whose fault is that?" Rick all but yelled

"Well, it's certainly not my fault if she wasn't interesting back then!" Meredith yelled.

Rick just … stopped. Stopped talking. Stopped moving. Stopped breathing. How could she say that about his daughter? HER daughter. He was brought out of his thoughts by a pain in his hand. Kate was crushing it, her knuckles completely white. Her face was red. She seemed like she was going to explode.

"Meredith, get out, now" Rick said, trying to stay calm.

"Why?"

"Why? WHY? You never talk like that of MY daughter, MY baby. You left her 18 years ago and now you tell me it's because she was not interesting enough for you! How dare you talk about her like that? You don't even know her! You didn't even know she was turning 18 for God sake. You don't deserve to have a daughter like her! I swear, if you don't leave right now, I don't know what I'm going to do to you but I can assure you it won't be pleasant. You get out NOW! And don't ever think of coming back!" As he was talking, his voice grew louder, he was boiling with anger.

Meredith saw that it would be better for her to leave. She took her purse and turned towards the door. Rick and Kate followed her with their eyes. The three of them stopped moving when they noticed Alexis standing at the door. She was completely paralyzed by what she just heard. The only movement was coming from the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes were wide open. Rick had never seen her with such an expression of fear… and hatred. When Meredith started to walk towards her, Alexis finally moved, stepping backwards.

"Alexis, I …"

"Don't talk to me!" Alexis yelled

"But I …"

"Don't come closer!" Alexis cried in hysterics

"Alexis, listen I …"

"I've heard enough. I don't want to see you. NEVER !" she yelled before running up to her bedroom.

Meredith turned back to Rick. He was stunned by what just happened. His tears were falling, he was literally crushing Kate's hand. No one was moving. Kate was the first to react. She got her hand free from Rick's and walked up to Meredith.

"You're going to leave now. And don't come back until it's Alexis who wants to see you. If I hear that you tried to meet her before she is ready to see you again, I swear I'll kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" Meredith asked, getting angry

"I'm someone who knew your daughter's birthday and who can put you in jail if you don't leave right now" Kate answered threateningly.

She was ready to push her to the door if necessary. Meredith's lawyer must have seen it because he went to her, took her arm and literally pulled her to the door, saying "I'm so sorry" before closing the door behind them. When she turned around, she couldn't find Rick. She finally noticed him, on the floor, curled into a ball behind the couch. He was crying his eyes out.

"Rick?" she asked tentatively, kneeling next to him and caressing his back. "I'm so sorry Rick".

He seemed to get back to himself and sat next to her. Before she had the chance to do or say anything, he had her crushed against his chest, crying in her neck. She let him calm down before backing away. She was going to say something when they heard footsteps in the stairs. Alexis was standing there, looking more dead than alive, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Daddy?" she called weakly

In the next ten seconds, Rick got up, ran to his daughter, took her in his arms and carried her as if she were two. He went up the stairs. Soon after, Kate heard a door close. She got up from the floor and sat on the couch, trying to get her head about what just happened. How could someone say things like that? About anyone, and even more about their children. She felt a sudden need to go and see her mother. She gathered her things, left a note informing the Castles that she would be back for/with dinner.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

After an hour spent at the cemetery, Kate got back to her apartment where she packed some more clothes and went back to the loft. She needed to be with them. Even if they were not in the same room, she needed to know that she would be there if any one of them needed her. On her way there she bought some pizza. When she entered the apartment, everything was quiet. She put her things in Rick's bedroom, put the pizza in the kitchen and slowly made her way up the stairs. She walked tentatively towards Alexis's room and slowly opened the door. What she saw brought new tears to her eyes. Here they were, asleep on her bed, arms wrapped around each other. Rick was on his back across the bed, Alexis completely on top of him. He was twice as big as her. They seemed to sleep very deeply. Kate tiptoed into the room, took a blanket from the foot of the bed and spread it over them. She kissed each of them and left the room as quietly as she could. She went back downstairs, took a slice of pizza, a plate and went to settle in the living room. She turned on the TV but couldn't really see what was on, too preoccupied by her thoughts on the afternoon. At about 10pm, Rick and Alexis were still upstairs. Kate went in Rick's room, changed into her night clothes and went to bed, as if it was natural for her.


	17. Chapter 17

When Alexis heard her phone go off, she started to stir. She didn't remember falling asleep and it took her a few minutes to realize that she was sleeping on her father. She started to slip off him when he tighten his arms around her.

"Dad, I need to get up, I have to go to school" she laughed, watching him, his eyes still shut.

"Are you ok to go to school? You can stay home if you want. I can call the school and …"

"It's ok dad, I can go to school. I'm not going her to let her ruin my life!" Alexis declared, finally getting up.

"That's my girl" Rick said, getting off the bed and taking her in his arm. "I'm going to get breakfast ready" he said before heading downstairs.

About fifteen minutes later, Alexis went down to scrambled eggs and French toast.

"Dad! I have only five minutes to eat before I have to leave for school, I won't have time to eat so much!"

"Hey, I need to eat too!" Rick said "not everything is for you in this house" he said, eating a toast to illustrate his words.

"Do you know where Kate is?"

"I think she went home. Maybe she sent me a text. Let me look at my phone" he said, looking around in the kitchen. "Have you seen my phone?"

"No" Alexis laughed "Well, I have to go now. When you see Kate, can you tell her I'd like to talk to her?"

"Sure, no problem" he answered, watching her go to the door, but stop in her tracks as she passed the coat closet in the hall. "Something wrong?"

"Are you sure Kate's gone home?"

"I thinks so. Why?"

"Well, her shoes and coat are here" Alexis answered.

"Oh" was all he managed to say

"Well, I'll let you find her, I really need to go now. See you later!" she said before leaving the loft.

Rick went to see for himself. Opening the coat closet, he saw her coat and her shoes. Looking around the living room, he saw her phone and keys on the coffee table. Really confused, he went to his room, just to check. And there he paused. She was in his room. In his bed. Even in his shirt! He spent about five minutes watching her. She was simply … perfect. Her hair was neatly spread on her pillow. Her face was calm and she had a look of innocence, of happiness. Not an usual look for Kate Beckett when she was awake. She was wearing one of his shirt and sleeping shorts. Only two or three buttons of the shirt were fastened, leaving her flat stomach in full sight and he could even see the base of her breasts. She was perfect … and she was his! He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he had met her before his other wives, how it would be if she was Alexis's mother. She would certainly not have said anything close to what Meredith had told them the day before. He hadn't noticed that she woke up and was startled out of his thought when he heard her.

"What did I say about the staring?" Kate asked, stretching in the bed, causing the laps of the shirt to fall further apart.

"Uh … keep doing it?" Rick tried, moving from the doorway to the bed and laying down next to her.

"I don't think it's exactly what I …"

She was cut off by his lips literally crashing on hers, but she didn't resist one second. She felt his hand move up her torso until he was cupping one of her breasts. With his other hand, he unbuttoned her shirt. When finally broke up the kiss, he laid his head on her chest, just above her heart.

"I love you Katherine" he simply said

"I love you too Richard" she answered, passing her hand in his hair.

In a way, this felt like the most intimate moment they ever had. It was not said in a moment of lust. It was not said in a moment of sadness. It was more than a simple declaration of love between the two. For Kate, the simple fact that he had called her by her 'real' name made it more of a promise. A promise for everything and always. They staid like that for a few minutes … until Rick noticed her bag full of clothes.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to the bag

"What does it look like?"

"a bag"

"It's a bag, then" Kate laughed

"What's in the bag?" he asked, lifting his head from her chest to try and take a peek.

"Clothes."

"You're staying here?" he asked, turning to look at her

"Well, if you don't mind. It's already Wednesday and if we leave early on Saturday to go and see my dad, I thought it would be easier to stay here. So I brought my clothes until next week."

"You should stay here next week too"

"Rick …"

"No Kate, I'm serious. You have no idea how well you fit in here" Rick said, moving from her and laying down next to her.

"I think we've already seen how well I fit in your bed" Kate laughed, snuggling closer to him.

"Not only in my bed. You fit in my home, in my family … in my life."

"Rick, we've only been together for like two weeks!" Kate said, lifting her head to look at him

"I know but … it just feels right, you know?"

"I know, I've never felt anything like that before. Not just for you but … about the situation in general… I mean … I don't even know how to explain it" she said, blushing

"I know what you mean" Rick laughed, caressing her cheek. "It's exactly the same for me"

"we're strange" she said

"That, we are" he laughed.

"How was Alexis this morning?" Kate asked, sitting on the bed and buttoning her shirt.

"I don't know … she seemed fine but I'm not so sure. I just can't believe it happened!" he said, getting up. "I prepared some breakfast if you want, I'll jump in the shower and change clothes, sleeping in jeans is not the most comfortable" he added, going into the bathroom.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

They were having a light lunch – the pizza leftovers – when Rick remembered.

"Oh, Alexis wanted to talk to you this morning" he said.

"To me? Why?" Kate asked, both surprised and embarrassed.

"I don't know. I guess it has something to do with what happened yesterday" he said "But if you don't want to it's ok, she will understand" he added, seeing Kate's face.

"No no no, I want to it's just … I don't know how to do it. I mean … I love Alexis but I barely know her. I won't know what to say or…"

"You're gonna be just fine. She looks up to you, you know? The very first time she met you she told me not to mess around with you because you could kick my ass in two seconds and that she wanted to learn how to do it. And the other day, when I told her we were together, she just … shrieked with happiness and jumped on me. I swear I didn't know a human being could make such a sound. I'm sure even Lanie isn't so bad!"

"Do you think she would mind if I went to her school? After class of course, maybe we could talk and eat something or …"

"You do whatever you want" Rick said, getting up and kissing her forehead "I just want both my girls in bed before midnight".

He winked at her, took the plates and headed towards the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

Kate was at the school five minutes before the end of the day. She had walked there, trying to think of what she could tell Alexis and trying to guess what she wanted to talk about. Now that she was in front of the school, she didn't know what to do. Maybe she should wait by the door. Maybe she should wait further, after all Alexis was not five, and maybe she didn't want her friends to see her with Kate. Finally, she sat on a bench which was close to the parking lot. Not too far, not to close. As the students started to pour out of the school, she tried keep an eye for Alexis. She had sent her a text to tell her she was going to be there, but not where. As she scanned the groups of teenagers, she couldn't help but notice some of the boys looking not so subtly at her, some sending her knowing smiles, one even started to walk to her when she spotted Ashley and called him.

"Oh hi Detective Beckett" he said, his remark making the most daring of the boys turn around and walk away "you're looking for Alexis?"

"Yeah, do you know where she is?"

"I know she has French for last period and she usually has a ton of questions to ask the teacher before she leaves. I'm sorry but I have a bus to catch and …"

"Of course! Don't miss it for me" she laughed "thanks again"

"Sure, have a nice evening detective" Ashley said before running to get his bus.

A few minutes later, Alexis came out of the building, walking to her.

"I'm so sorry Kate. I just got your text. I turned my phone off because I had a test and the teacher was talking to me and …

"Alexis it's ok, don't worry" Kate laughed. "Your dad said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. Do you mind if we go for a coffee or something?"

"No no, it's fine. But don't you have any homework you need to do?"

"Everything is already done"

"Wow, you're efficient! I could never do my homework until the very last moment. My dad was maaaaaaaaad" Kate laughed, remembering her high school years.

"Oh I have to call him tonight. My teacher gave us the test back and I got an A- ! I've never had that in chemistry in my whole life!"

"Well, about that… my dad invited us to go to his house for the weekend so … if you want to come, you could thank him in person."

"Oh that would be great. You told dad?"

"Yeah. What do you think? Want to come?"

"Of course! I can't wait to see how your bedroom was when you were little" Alexis laughed

"What is it with you Castles and bedrooms? Really, you're strange!" Kate said, trying not to laugh. "What do you want to drink?" she asked when they arrived to the coffee cart.

They took their drinks and went to seat on a bench in a small park that happened to be there.

"So …" Kate started tentatively, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something for school but, after what happened yesterday I … I don't know."

"You can tell me anything Alexis, you know that right? And I swear, if you don't want your father to know something I won't tell him … unless it's dangerous for one of you of course"

"I know. And that's the difference between you and my mother. I've known her for nearly 18 years, I don't know anything about her and she doesn't know anything about me. I've known you for about three years and I feel closer to you than to her. Does that make me a bad daughter?"

"No Alexis, it makes her a bad mother."

"The thing is … I don't know how to act when I'm with her. I mean … we don't have much in common. Sure I like shopping but not for a whole week! And I know she doesn't like it when I study when I'm at her place but … I need to study for school, and I like to study, to learn new things, and it doesn't mean that I'm not interested in anything else you know? I mean … I have Ashley and my friends and …"

"Alexis, it's ok" Kate said, stopping her rambling. "She doesn't understand who you are and it's her fault, not yours. And don't try to change for her, if she cannot understand you, who you are and what you like, she does not deserve your trying to change for her."

"I know but it makes me feel … I don't know … kind of useless. I mean if even my mother is not interested in me maybe I don't …"

"Don't even go there Alexis" Kate said, rising her voice. "She's not worth it. You are the most interesting person I've met in years ! and your love for studying is one of the main reasons. You know so many things that you can talk about everything. You always have an opinion and it's good. If she doesn't get that, it's her loss "

"Thanks Kate, it really means a lot to me. I just don't like how I feel right now" Alexis said, trying to smile to erase the worry from Kate's face. "I feel like I hate her. I don't want to hate my own mother!"

"I know, I know" Kate said, putting her arm around the girl's shoulders. " Maybe you should just ignore her or what she said for a while. I mean, I know what it is to live without a mother and it's really not pleasant. Maybe if you don't speak to her for a while, you'll have time to see how you want to act with her, but please don't hate her. I could do the hating thing for you if you want…"

"I'd like that" Alexis laughed. "She just cannot get out of this as if anything happened. She said it like it's the most natural thing in the world. And she looked like she really meant it … I think it's the worst!"

" I know … she's really a horrible woman! I'm glad you didn't turn out to be like her" Kate laughed. "So, what did you want to talk to me about, before your mother stormed in our lives?"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When they got back to the loft, Rick was not there. They had brought back food with them and were waiting for him. They had decided to go to the movies after dinner and wanted to make sure he understood he was NOT invited. Alexis was upstairs in her room and Kate was watching TV when he came back. She turned towards him to say something but stopped when she saw him. She just stared at him. He had clearly gone for a run. He took his T-shirt off as he passed the door of the loft. He was there, standing only in his running shorts, when he noticed her. He smiled to her and went to move to the bedroom when he saw her follow him with her eyes.

"Enjoying the view detective?" he asked, smirking as he got closer to her.

"mmm" she said, her eyes still glued to his chest.

"Was that a yes or a no?" he asked, getting even closer. He was now standing in front of her. He bent over, making her back against the back of the couch. Putting his arms on both sides of her head to support his weight against the couch, he repeated his question "so? Yes or no?"

"I can't think right now" she whispered, finally looking at his face "you're just too …"

"Handsome? Gorgeous? Wonderfully well …"

"You smell" Kate said, getting more turned on with every passing minute

"Really?" Rick asked, straddling her. "And what could I do about it?" he continued, kissing her neck.

"don't know, don't care" she whispered before taking his head between her hands and kissing him passionately.

Rick quickly turned them over, trapping Kate between his body and the couch. Her hands were already roaming on his chest and back.

"You're sticky and you smell" Kate whispered in his neck as he was passing his hand under her shirt.

"Maybe a shower would be good?"

"Oh God yes!" Kate exclaimed in response to both his question and caresses.

"Do you want to come?"

"I would love to" she said, kissing him one last time "but I can't. I'm going to the movies with Alexis in a few minutes"

"Too bad … I'm gonna have to take care of it by myself"

"Take care of what?" Kate asked as she got up.

"Of THAT" he answered, getting up and pulling her flush against him.

"Oh … THAT. Well, maybe, if you're patient enough, I could take care of it for you when I got back" she whispered in his ear, hearing Alexis get down the stairs.

"What are you going to see?" Rick asked his daughter, putting his arm around Kate's waist.

"It's a re-run of Titanic" she answered, going in the hallway to take her coat and shoes.

"What? Four hours?" Rick whines, turning to Kate

"There's dinner in the fridge. See you later, Ricky!" Kate said, pinching his butt before leaving with his daughter.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey everyone, be ready for a special kind of talk ;-)_

* * *

When Kate and Alexis came back from the movies, it was almost 1 am. Alexis went directly upstairs to bed and Kate went in search for Rick. She found him in bed, asleep, a book held loosely against his chest. Kate took her shoes off and literally dove on him.

"mmmphhh"

"You have the best kid ever" Kate said, taking the book and throwing it on the floor.

"Is that why you're trying to kill me by cutting me off oxygen?" Rick asked, trying to make her roll over.

"I want one"

"One what?" he asked, fighting his eyes so that they would stay open.

"I want a baby" she said simply, looking at him in the eyes.

This had him completely awake in a second.

"You want a baby?"

"Yes"

"With me"

"Well … I was going to go and see the neighbor but since you here you might as well be of some help" she answered, winking at him.

"You're sure?"

"I … I just thought you wanted to have …" she said, starting to get off him.

"Oh I want to Kate" he said, putting his hands on her hips to keep her on him "I would love nothing more than having a baby with you. It's just so … sudden."

"Relax, Ricky, I'm not saying I'd like to have one right now. I just … after spending the evening with Alexis I … I realized I wanted to have what I had with my mom, you know?"

" I think that's a great idea" Rick said, "and I would be more than happy to help you"

"I figured you would" Kate said, leaning back on him and passing her hands under his T-shirt while kissing him passionately.

" I hope your proposition still stands because I'm going to have another 'problem' soon if you go on like this" he breathed into her neck, making her shiver.

" Don't worry, I'll take care of it this time" Kate whispered in his ear as she slipped her hand down his body until she cupped him through his pajamas pants "I'll always take care of it for you"

"Oh God …"

"Want to show me what you can do?" Kate whispered in his ear.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Rick had to get up at 6 to make sure Alexis was up for school, which she was, of course.

"I'm a bit tired but it was worth it. I had a great time with Kate yesterday. She's … I don't know what but it's good" she laughed. "I can't wait to spend the whole weekend with her!" said as she was eating breakfast.

"What about me?" Rick whined, drinking his much needed coffee.

"Well, you too but I see you everyday … it's not really new anymore"

"Well, that's always nice to hear" he grumbled into his mug.

"But you, it's different, you're my daddy" she said, coming closer to him and hugging him. "It's even better than new."

"Hum … good save missy. Now go, you'll be late for school"

"Oh, I don't have class tomorrow, it's a training day. When did you and Kate plan on leaving for Jim's?"

"We haven't decided yet. I'll tell her when she wakes up"

"Ok. Well, I really have to go now. Bye Dad!"

And she was out of the door, Rick still sitting at the kitchen counter, nursing his cup of coffee. After his 'discussion' with Kate, he had dreamt of them, with a baby and Alexis, going to see Jim. He loved this idea. He didn't know if the baby was a boy or a girl, he didn't really care. All that mattered was that it was part him part Kate. Once out of his thoughts, he decided to go back to bed. When he entered the bedroom, Kate was still sleeping but she had rolled over to his side of the bed. She was completely naked, the sheets covering only the lower half of her legs.

"You coming or what?" she asked from the bed, her eyes still closed.

He didn't need to be asked twice. He got back into bed and took her in his arms. He didn't manage to go back to sleep though.

"Kate ?" he whispered, caressing her face that was on his chest.

"mmm"

"Were you serious yesterday?"

" 'bout what?" she asked, putting her head beneath his chin.

" Babies"

Kate got off him and laid on 'her' side of the bed, facing him.

"Yes, why?"

"How many do you want?"

"I don't know … more than one."

"Do you want us to be married before?"

"I don't really care about the order of things … as long as everything's in" she smiled. "Why all these questions?"

"I had a dream. I really good dream. With you , Alexis, and a gorgeous baby in it. And I want my dream to come true"

"It would be a good thing" Kate smiled wider before kissing him lightly.

"When would you like to have the first one?" Rick asked, passing his hand on her bare stomach.

"I don't know. I want to make the most of you, of us, before having a baby but I don't want to wait too long either. I'm not getting any younger" she laughed.

"Well, it's worse for me!"

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, each of them lost in day dreams full of babies and baby-making sessions.

"You should move in with us" Rick simply stated.

"Oh really? Why?"

"Well, it's the best way to make the most of us" he explained calmly

"OK, but I keep my apartment for a while. Just in case I want to kill you."

"That won't be necessary but ok. When can you gather all your stuff and bring it here?"

"I don't know, when are you free to go to my place and bring my stuff back here?" Kate laughed

"hum… sometime next week"

"Fine by me. But don't expect me to do anything. You're the man of the house after all"

"I love when you call me that" kissing her to seal the deal.

* * *

_next chapter: start of the weekend at Jim's ..._


	20. Chapter 20

Since Alexis didn't have class on the Friday, the three of them left Castle's loft on Thursday afternoon. Kate had called her father to let him know that they would arrive before dinner. Now they were entering the small village where he had lived since he had got out of rehab.

"You go straight after the lights and then it's on the left, it's just a path so don't miss it" Kate said, trying to stay awake after three hours of car journey.

Rick found the path. It was surrounded by trees and he couldn't see where it led.

"Did you live all your childhood in a cabin in the middle of the woods?" Rick asked

"Oh it's not a cabin at all, just wait and see" Kate said, putting her shoes back on. She looked at the back seat and found out that Alexis was asleep, a book on her lap. "Uh, someone's gonna have a sore neck tomorrow" she thought.

Before she could turn back in her seat, she heard Rick's "wow" and felt the car slow

"Told you, not a cabin" she said, looking at Rick and his reaction. She couldn't help but laugh. He looked like his eyes were going to grow out of his head.

"You never told me you were rich!" he said while putting the car to a stop.

"I'm not rich, my grand-parents were rich" she told him, gathering her things and opening the door with a desperate need to stretch her legs.

Rick was going to ask more questions but the front door opened and Jim appeared. He nearly ran to the car to great them.

"Hey there! Oh Katie I can't tell you how happy I am that you came with them!" he said, hugging his daughter closely, making her laugh. "It's definitely too big when it's just the two of us in here" he said, turning to Rick and shaking his hand enthusiastically. "Is Alexis with you?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping in the car" Kate smiled

As if she knew that everyone was watching her, Alexis began to stir in her seat and slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to take everything in but when she realized where she was, she quickly got out of the car and went to hug Jim. After a few minutes of talking, Jim and Rick took the luggage and Kate led everyone in. Since it was a warm and sunny day, they left the luggage in the hallway and Jim led them to the garden where he had prepared fresh drinks for everyone. When he saw the garden, Rick couldn't contain his amazement.

"Why have you never talk to me about this place before?" he asked Kate.

"I don't know, I think it just never came up. You like?" she asked, smiling.

"Who could not like a place like that?" Alexis asked, the same look of wonder on her face. "It has … everything!"

"Well, you could even use the pool tonight if Rick would be so kind as to give me a hand with one of the water pipes. I'm not strong enough to unscrew it and the other won't work if this one's not working… and a pool without water is not as much interesting or useful." Jim laughed

"No problem" Rick said

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

After a few minutes relaxing on the terrace, Jim proposed to show everyone their rooms. Kate led everyone in the stairs but she stopped suddenly, causing Rick to crash into her with both their bags in his hands.

"Dad, did you take the …you-know-whats …off the walls?" Kate asked, trying not to show her sudden panic .

"Yes I did" he said. Once she was moving up the stairs he turned to Alexis "I didn't, it's gonna be too funny to miss this"

"Rick, my room's the last one on the left. You can put our bags there, I'm going to show the guest rooms to Alexis" she said, turning to the girl. "You have the choice between two, one with a view on the garden and one with a view on the lake."

"A lake! There's a lake? Where? I didn't see it …"

"It's on the other side of the trees that are by the pool. We can go and see it before dinner if you want" Kate laughed, taking Alexis bag. "So, garden or lake?"

"Lake of course" Alexis answered, following Kate at the other end of the corridor.

She helped the young girl settle, showed her where everything was in the bathroom and went to join Rick in her old room. When she met him, he was leaning against the wall in the corridor, just before her door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he smirked at her. Just as she was going to repeat her questions, his pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" she asked, smiling and trying to breathe normally.

"Let's just say that your room is … interesting." Rick answered, giving her another quick kiss.

"Interesting? It's just a …" she stopped talking when she pushed the door open. Her eyes grew wide and she turned around. "DAD !" she yelled, making Rick jump. Her face was completely red, both from anger and embarrassment.

"What's happening?" Alexis asked, passing her head through the door of her room.

"Nothing Sweety, don't worry" Rick laughed.

"You think it's funny ?" Kate asked threateningly, turning to him.

"No" he said, a bit scared "I think it's cute. It's …"

"Really, really, really embarrassing "

"I think it's cute" Rick repeated, kissing her to prove his point "it shows how much you believe in us, you always knew we were going to get together. I love you."

"I love you too" she said, kissing him some more "but he will have to pay for that. And he knows it, that's why he's hiding. You know what? I think it's time to show you a certain photo Rick, come with me" Kate said, pulling him by the hand and taking him downstairs.

When the corridor was clear, Jim got out of his hiding place and he saw Alexis watching with interest what had just happened. He motioned her to come to him and open slowly the door of Kate's room. Alexis could barely contain her laughter when she understood what had happened with Kate and her father. The walls of the room were completely covered by posters of a certain Rick Castle from his younger days.

"Where are they now?" Jim whispered.

"I think they went downstairs. I heard Kate say something about a photo and …"

"Oh my God, KATIE NOOOOOO !" he yelled, running down the stairs, only to find he was too late.

"We're even now" was all she said, looking at Rick who was trying really hard not to laugh at the picture of Jim.

"For my defense, I have to say that I did that for YOU Katie. It was for your birthday and …"

"Don't try to justify yourself Dad. You embarrassed me, I embarrassed you. We're even now" she said, kissing him on the cheek and going to the garden, leaving Rick deal with her father.

Alexis came downstairs a few minutes later, wondering what was happening. She was really confused about the situation. When Rick saw her, he called her to him.

"Alexis! Come here and take a look at Jim trying to be me, it's so …nice and flattering" he corrected his words when he saw Jim's look on him.

She took a look at the photo and smiled.

"I think you look good" she said, giving Jim his picture back.

"Thank you Alexis, there is at least one sensible person in the house with me" he said, putting the picture in his pocket. "Well, Rick, what do you say we try to start the pool and then we can prepare dinner"

" Fine by me" Rick answered, following Jim outside, stopping by Kate on the way. "You have copies, right?"

"Oh Yes !" she laughed. "How do you like your room?" she asked to Alexis who had taken a seat next to her.

"It's great! It's even bigger than my room at home. Humm, since our dads are working on the pool, do you think we could go see the lake?"

"Sure! Let me find my shoes" Kate said, looking around her on the floor and pulling them from under the table. "You know you can ask me anything Alexis, you don't have to worry about bothering me or anything. You don't need to be shy around me ok?" Kate asked as they started to walk side by side to the lake.

"Ok" she smiled, looking somehow reassured. "You know, your dad showed me your room."

"Oh God …"

"I think it's cute" Alexis said, smiling at Kate as they got into the woods.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

After a light family dinner, Alexis decided to go to bed, being rather tired after a week of classes and test and wanting to be ready for the three-day weekend ahead of them, Jim said that he was going to take care of the dishes and sent Rick and Kate for a walk outside. They decided to go to the lake which, according to Kate, was even more beautiful and romantic in the evening. Before leaving the house, she had taken a blanket which she spread on the 'beach'. They both laid down and faced each other. After a few minutes of just looking at each other, Rick got closer to Kate and kissed her sweetly. When he backed away, she was smiling.

"It's going to be a great weekend" she simply stated, getting closer to him so that she could put her head on his chest.

"Do you have any plans?" Rick asked, passing his hand in her hair.

"Not really. On the way I saw that the fair was this weekend, we could go, it's really great. Oh and there is the water station on the other side of the lake so, I hope you brought your swim suit" Kate answered.

"You're sure I will need it?" Rick whispered, passing his other hand under her T-shirt.

"Well, personally I don't care, I even prefer if you have nothing on but I'm not sure your daughter or my father would appreciate it. And all the other people around too." She laughed

"Well, bathing suit it is then. It's a shame for the population." He sighed dramatically.

"I'm warning you Mr Castle, if you show anything that should normally be hidden by clothes to anyone but me, you will never be showing anything to anyone again, got it?"

"Got it. And don't worry anyway, you're the only one I want to see me in all my innocence."

"Innocence? You ? Really?" Kate laughed

"Hey! I can be innocent if I want to" Rick exclaimed, pulling her away.

"Sure … but I prefer when you're not so innocent anyway" Kate answered, winking at him before leaning closer to kiss him passionately.

After a few minutes of intense kissing and caressing, Rick pulled away.

"Maybe we should take that in your room, don't you think? Your room which is full of pictures of me …"


	21. Chapter 21

When Rick woke up in the morning, Kate was still sleeping against him. The house was really quiet. He spent a few minutes looking around the room, wondering how she had even found all these pictures. It was not like he was a rock star or anything. It was not like she could have found his photo in any magazine. As he was trying to figure that out, he felt her stir in his arms.

"Hello there, sleeping beauty" Rick said, kissing her on the forehead.

" 'mornin' " she grumbled into his neck.

"Slept well?"

"Like a baby" she answered, slowly opening her eyes.

"Do you mind if we take the pictures down for tonight? It's kind of creepy sleeping with me watching from everywhere"

"No you know how I feel when I'm working and you're pretending to play with your phone" she said, looking pointedly at him.

" But it's not the same! You are gorgeous, I don't have anything special. And it's not the same because it's not you watching you, it's me watching you and …"

"You're not making any sense and it's too early for me to try and understand what you're trying to say" she groaned, moving from him and burying her head in her pillow.

"It's not early, it's almost 11" Rick laughed

"What? Already? Where are my dad and Alexis?"

"I don't know, the house seems to be quiet. Maybe they went out?"

"Well, there is only one way to be sure" Kate said, getting up and trying to move past Rick. Of course, he chose that moment to bring his knees up and she fell on him.

"I didn't get my morning kiss" he said, pouting.

"You got enough goodnight kisses last night don't you think?"

"It's never enough" he answered, pulling her to him and kissing her "and I don't recall you saying no to all the kisses last night"

"Oh I wasn't, I can assure you. But there's a time for everything, and now it's time for breakfast so go shower, I'll see what I can find in the kitchen."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Once both Rick and Kate were showered, dressed and fed, Kate decided to prepare lunch. She went in the 'library' and found the recipe book she was looking for. When she got back to the kitchen, her dad and Alexis were back.

"Hey guys! Where were you?" she asked

"Your dad showed me around town, it's so cute. It seems so much more real than New York!" Alexis answered excitedly.

"Yeah, there was a small market by the fair, it was nice. Oh and I ran into Claire and I invited her over for lunch on Sunday. That's ok with you Katie?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't it be?" Kate answered, forcing a smile on her face.

"Who's Claire?" Rick asked

"She's my … girlfriend I guess. It sounds so … young said like that, it's weird" Jim answered

"Well, I'm starting lunch so … you can do whatever you want" Kate said, trying desperately to change the subject.

A few minutes later, Rick had brought his laptop in the garden, Jim was reading the paper by the pool, and Alexis was watching Kate.

"She seems nice, you know." She said, helping Kate peel the vegetables.

"Who's nice?"

"Claire"

"Mmm"

They worked in silence for a few minutes before Kate turned to Alexis.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Accept all your father's girlfriends?"

"Well, first of all, he didn't have a lot of girlfriends, real ones I mean. Not the public appearances, that's just for publicity. But you know, he didn't have anyone except Gina in nearly three years"

"Why?"

"He said he was done playing around and was waiting for the good one to realize he was there. I think he was talking about you."

"Did you get along well with Gina?"

"Well, the first time, Dad didn't really let her approach me. He was not completely keeping her away but she didn't have a say in anything about me, like for school and stuff. The second time, I just knew it wouldn't last so I didn't even try to … I don't know. I was just waiting for you to open your eyes I guess" Alexis laughed.

"What do you think I should do?" Kate asked

"She seems really nice. I don't know what you should do but I think you should give her a chance and see how it goes. You don't have to love her right away but your father deserves another chance at happiness. But if she's bad for him, you have to make it stop."

"How did you become so wise so young?" Kate asked Alexis

"Well, you may not believe me but dad has a big role in that" she laughed. "But I think you will not have any problem with Claire, she seems … normal. And she was completely panicked when he told her that you were here. I think it's a good sign …"

"Yeah, well … we'll just have to wait and see. But it's still weird. He's too old to have a new girlfriend" Kate said, pouting like a child.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

After a good lunch, Rick and Kate decided to go for a walk in the village. Alexis decided to stay with Jim.

"They spend a lot of time together, should I be worried?" Rick asked Kate as they were walking out of the path from the house.

"No, I don't think so" Kate laughed "they looked like they were plotting something though, we should keep our eyes open" she added.

"Well, as long as you're with me" Rick said, taking her hand "I'm safe. Your dad wouldn't dare anything against me if you're here. And Alexis is fine, she's way too cute for someone to hurt her."

They were now entering a park, when Kate saw someone she really didn't want to see. She tried to turn around discretely but was not that lucky.

"Katherine Beckett? Is that you?" the woman asked from a few feet away.

"Oh God no" she said, hiding in Rick's chest "it's not me, it's not me, it's not me …"

"It is you! What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Jade! How are you?" Kate asked, staying really close to Rick who put his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh I'm great, like always! Who is this gorgeous man?"

"It's Rick, my husband" Kate said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, putting her arm around his waist and hooking her thumb in his belt.

"Yeah, right" Jade snorted

"Do you have a problem with that?" Rick asked

"Well, it's not like her to have a husband. Much less a quite handsome one." Jade answered. "So how did you find this imaginary husband of yours?" she asked, turning to Kate

"At work. And can you stop saying he's imaginary please, you'll end up vexing him"

"Well, he has to be imaginary, he shouldn't be with someone like you. You know that she's crazy right? She kept telling everyone her mother was murdered when she was just a slut going out in dark alleys at night and …"

She couldn't finish her sentence, being stopped by Kate's hand on her face. Rick was surprised by her reaction but glad she did it, he didn't want to hit a woman. Kate face was red, really red, like if she was going to explode

"And she's violent too, you should really get away from her. You should be with someone like me anyway …"

"But who are you?" Rick asked, completely astonished by the woman's behavior.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners. I'm Jade Matthews. Would you like to have a drink sometime?"

"What? NO ! Why would I want that? You obviously are the crazy one here" he said, completely stunned. "Come on Kate, let's get going" he added, taking Kate's hand and leading her away. "Who is that woman?" he asked her as they were going away.

"The bitch of the village" Kate answered. "Don't be surprised if she's following us, she likes to stalk people when she doesn't like something. And she obviously doesn't like me being with you."

Rick turned around and saw Jade following them, not so far behind, apparently trying to be discreet but obviously failing.

"So, I'm your husband uh?" Rick asked quietly, winking at Kate.

"I'm sorry about that. I just thought I would make her shut up and …"

"Oh don't apologize, I like the sound of being your husband" he said, kissing her softly.

She simply smiled at him and they continued walking.

"Where did you get all the pictures of me?" Rick asked after a while.

"At the bookstore" Kate laughed. "I worked there for a while on the weekends. Mike saw me reading one of your books during my lunch break and told me he had big pictures in the basement. So I went to take a look and … well …. He kept giving them to me every time I was there."

"What did you do with them?"

"Oh … I put them on my walls and imagined things… mostly when I was going to sleep" she whispered the last part in his ear

"Ok, changing the subject right now, coming back to this one later, when we're alone. So, what about this fair you were talking about?"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

It was nearly 11 at night when Kate, Rick, Jim and Alexis decided to head back home. On the way out of the fair, they passed a Ferris wheel. Kate stopped and looked at it for a while. Jim was looking at his daughter and the two Castles were looking at each other, not understanding what was happening. Kate turned to Rick.

"Rick, would you come on the wheel with me?" she asked somewhat shyly.

"Sure" he answered, taking her hand and following her.

"We're going home" Jim called to them.

Kate turned around to her father and nodded, smiling, but with tear in her eyes.

" Why was Kate crying?" Alexis asked, concerned

"She's finally letting go" Jim answered, trying to back his own tears. "She never went on the wheel with anyone but her mother and she has never gone since she died. Your dad is really good for her"

"She's really good for him too you know." Alexis said as they walked back to the house.

"They're just the perfect match" both Jim and Alexis said at the same time.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

On their way back to the house, Rick and Kate noticed that Jade was still following them.

"When is she going to stop?" Rick asked, pulling Kate closer to him.

"I don't know and I really don't care" she said as they arrived at the door. "Do you want to go in the pool?" she asked seductively, turning to him.

"Do I need to change?"

"NO, no changing" Kate said, pulling him after her in the garden and pushing him in the water.

She took her shoes off and jump in the pool, or rather on him in the pool.

"I like the way you think Miss Beckett"

"Shut up and kiss me Mr Castle" she commanded.

He obviously couldn't decline such a proposition. He trapped her in a corner of the pool and began to kiss her passionately. Soon, she was making sounds he loved, moaning and sighing until he was completely out of control. When she felt him trying to undo her summer dress, she tried to break free.

"Rick … not … here …"

"Why?" he asked as he started kissing her neck.

"Oh my …" she moaned as he passed his hands between her legs. "someone could … ooooooohhhhhhh … see… us …"

"We'll just have to be quick then" Rick purred in her ear, making her shiver and respond more than enthusiastically to his kisses and caresses.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

In the morning, when Kate and Rick finally made it downstairs, Jim was putting a plastic sheet on the pool.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked, as she and Rick were taking breakfast from the table in the garden.

"I'm closing the pool. Apparently a dog visited again last night. There was water everywhere around and there's some strange stuff floating in there" Jim answered, making Rick choke on his coffee and Kate drop the plate she was holding on the ground.

Jim turned to find both of them bright red. He shook his head.

"I don't even want to know. But YOU are washing it. Now excuse me but I have to go get brainwashed".


	22. Chapter 22

In the afternoon, the Beckett/Castle clan decided to go to the lake and make the most of the sun. They made their way to the artificial beach and settled on their towels.

"Did you put your swim suit on?" Kate asked

"Yes I did" Rick answered, "just like you said"

"And since when do you listen to what I say?"

"Since … always!" he exclaimed, pretending to be hurt by her words

"Yeah, right" Kate snorted, "then let's go to the water!"

The four of them made their way to the lake. Kate jumped right into it with her father. The two Castles were a little more reticent. Alexis finally went in and started to swim not to get cold. She started racing with Jim and Rick was still not in the water. Kate got out and went to him. He was only knee deep in water.

"Having a problem Rick?"

"Well, yeah … it's cold!" he whined like a child.

"Well, it's not a hot tub, it's a lake" she laughed, starting to splash him.

"Kate, stop. Please."

"You really think it's that cold?" Kate asked, stopping to splash around and taking his hand. "I'm sorry" she said, kissing him. "Come on, it's gonna be fun! There are slides over there, and you can jump from the floating ladder" she said, pointing to the equipment on the side of the lake.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll be right there with you" Rick said, walking more into the water.

Kate went back in the water and just as she was turning to talk to him, he jumped on her, taking her under water with him.

"What was that for?" she asked, not really pleased, when she finally got to the surface.

"It was my revenge"

"Revenge for what?"

"For you jumping on me yesterday in the pool" he answered, taking her by the waist and pulling her to him.

"I don't remember any complaining from you though" she said, automatically locking her legs around his waist.

"Oh I was not … and the day you hear me complain about _that_ please take me to a doctor" he said before kissing her.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Rick and Kate were the last two of their "clan" to get out of the water. After a half hour of swimming, pushing, splashing, racing and kissing, they finally decided to go back to the beach and enjoy the sun. As they were walking hand in hand out of the water, Kate couldn't help but look at the children who were playing between the water and the sand. When she turned her head to talk to Rick, everything went really fast, too fast for her to react She turned her head. She heard some woman say quite loudly "Andy No!" The next thing she knew, a ball stopped right in front of her face. By the time she realized Rick had stopped the ball, the woman ran to her, a child bouncing on her hip.

"You ok?" Rick asked to Kate

"Uh? Yeah, I'm fine" she answered."Goo reflexes by the way"

"Anything to protect you"

"Are you ok Ma'am?" the woman asked. "I am so sorry. I really didn't expect him to throw the ball this way and certainly not that far. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to …"

"It's ok, don't worry" Kate said, smiling at the young woman and seeing her 'aggressor' for the first time. It was a little boy about two years old, with light hair and big brown eyes . "You can't be mad at such a cute face anyway" she added, smiling even wider at the boy. "Do you want your ball back?" she asked the boy. He immediately hold his arms to her.

She was about to take the ball from Rick's hand when her father arrived.

"Oh, hey Lisa! How are you?" he asked, kissing the young woman on the cheek and taking the little boy in his arms. When he saw the looks on Kate's and Rick's faces, he remembered. "Oh, Kate, this is Lisa. She's Claire's daughter. And the little mister here is Andy, her son."

"Oh, Hi. I'm Kate, and this is Rick" Kate said, taking Rick's hand and squeezing it quite hard.

"Hey" Lisa said, more shyly than before. "Once again, I'm really sorry for the ball."

"It's ok, don't worry" Kate repeated.

She was about to finally give Andy his ball back when an older woman arrived. Kate would recognize this woman anywhere.

"Hey Jim!" she said, kissing him quickly."What are you doing here? I thought you …" she stopped when she saw Kate. "Oh my …"

"Hi, I'm Kate. Nice to finally meet you" Kate said, shaking her hand and trying to smile.

Claire didn't seem to be able to speak. She shook Kate's hand and looked at her. She looked completely panicked.

"Hey, it's ok" Jim said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "She won't bite, you know."

They all looked at each other, no one was talking.

"Jim, have you seen Alexis?" Rick asked, trying to break the tension.

"She on the phone. One of her friends called. Ashley I think …"

"Oh, this is going to take hours…"

"You know, I was thinking" Jim started, "since we're all here, why don't we move up tomorrow's lunch to tonight's dinner?"

"Sure, why not" Kate answered "it would leave us enough time to pack tomorrow. We'll have to live in the afternoon to go back to the city" she added, looking at Rick for his approval.

"Sounds good to me" he said

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

By the end of the afternoon, Jim had gone home to get started on dinner and Alexis was sleeping on her towel. Rick and Kate were laying side by side.

"Why did you agree to have dinner with Claire tonight? I thought the idea freaked you out?" Rick asked, turning on his side to look at Kate.

"It still does but I figures the sooner we have 'the meeting' the less freaked out I can get" she said, trying to explain how she was feeling.

"That's a pretty good reason, pretty smart one too" Rick laughed

"Hey! In case you hadn't noticed Mr Castle, I AM pretty smart" Kate said, leaning on her elbows and looking directly into his eyes.

"Right now you're pretty scary too" Rick laughed, shifting his weight so he could kiss her "but in general I think you're just … pretty hot"

"That's better" Kate said, laying back down

"And pretty nice" Rick said, kissing her neck

"That's good to know"

"Pretty good in a pool" he added, whispering in her ear, making her shiver

"Rick …"

"Pretty hard to resist"

"Stop it"

"Pretty flexible" he added, tracing patterns on her bare stomach

"Rick, please, there are children around"

"Yes Dad, even your own child is around so please stop" Alexis mumbled

"I would say you're pretty much controlled by your daughter" Kate laughed.

They left the lake a few minutes after this very interesting discussion, deciding it was time to go get ready for what Kate called 'the meeting'. When they arrived at the house, Jim was almost ready with the food. He was smiling at the idea of his daughter meeting his girlfriend, even if he was a bit scared of Kate's reaction. She had told him several time that she was ok with it but her voice lacked … something. He could not really say what was missing but she didn't seem quite herself. Of course, he completely understood the reasons she may have but still, he hoped his little girl could be happy for him just as he was happy for her.

Kate was in the stairs, back from her shower when she heard the doorbell rang.


	23. Chapter 23

She watched her father go and open the door. She was still looking at Jim, Claire, Lisa and Andy when Alexis arrived behind her.

"Are you hiding?" Alexis asked

"No" Kate denied, even if it looked like she was.

"Why are you not going down then?"

"I don't know" she answered, started to go down the stairs.

She and Alexis welcomed the three newcomers. Claire still seemed to be panicked when Kate was around. While Jim and Alexis were around Andy and Lisa, Kate went to Claire.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Kate asked

"Uh … yes, of course" Claire answered, following Kate in the garden

Once they were away from everyone else, Kate turned to Claire.

"I'd like to know … why you seem so stressed when I'm around. I know it's not easy for you, but it's not for me either but I try to … I don't know …look normal."

"I know, I'm sorry Kate but I'm completely lost here" Claire admitted.

"Lost about what?"

"About how I should act with you. I mean … I love your father, I really do, but I don't know … I don't know what you think of that, of us … and of me. Jim told me how you found out about us and well … it's obviously not the best way to find out that your father is dating another woman. He told me what happened to your mother and … I don't want you to think that I'm trying to replace her in any way, not for your father and certainly not for you. I completely understand what it feels like. I mean … I lost my husband in a car accident three years ago and … well … I don't want to compare it with what happened to your mother but … I understand what you must have gone through and I want you to know I love your father but I'm not trying to get him to forget anything. I just want to be part of his life from now on, and if you'd let me, I'd like to be a part of yours too."

"Wow, when you start talking you just don't stop." Kate laughed

"Sorry" Claire said, looking at the ground

"No that's not what I meant it's just … surprising that's all" Kate said, trying to reassure her. " I can see that my dad is more happy when he's with you, he almost seems to be back to his old self and that's all I want for him. I know he won't ever forget my mother but I'd like him to just go on with his life. As long as you're good to him I have no problem with your … relationship. I won't lie to you, it will take me some time to get used to the idea but I won't be mean to you or anything. If you're good to my dad I see no reason for me not to like you. But if you hurt him I won't like you … at all!"

"I can understand. Thank you so much ! I feel so much better!" Claire exclaimed, hugging Kate tightly.

Kate was more than surprised by this outburst of emotion. She saw her father looking from the house, a huge smile on his face. Rick was also looking at them form Kate's room where he had taken a shower. He had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Come on, let's get some dinner!" Kate said when Claire released her.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The dinner was going really well, for everyone. At first, everyone was a bit uncomfortable but Jim managed to get the dinner going in a good atmosphere. Rick and Jim were talking about some books, Alexis was talking to Lisa and Claire about Ashley and school and Kate … well, she was completely hypnotized by Andy. He was playing with a piece of bread in his highchair. Kate was simply watching him, smiling to him whenever he would look at her. She was thinking. She was imagining what her children with Rick would look like. They would be gorgeous, of course. They would be loved, of course. Everything would just be perfect. She was startled out of her thoughts when Andy threw his bread in her plate saying "ball", making Kate laugh. Everyone around the table looked at her, wondering what was so funny.

"Can I take him outside?" Kate asked Lisa

"Sure, just put his jacket on him" she answered

Kate took the jacket and lifted Andy in her arms. He started playing with her hair as soon as he could reach it. She smiled at Rick and went outside, picking up the ball Lisa had brought on the way to the garden. She turned on the outside lamp and sat both of them on the floor. After exchanging the ball for a few minutes, Andy seemed to get interested in the trees and flowers in the garden. She took him back in her arms and stated pointing at different things and telling him what it was.

In the house, the dinner was over. They were now playing cards. Rick did not join them though. He was too busy looking Kate interact with Andy. She seemed so at his with him. And Andy seemed to enjoy being with her. She was rocking him in her arms as she walked over the garden. Rick decided to join her when she finally sat on the bench that was at the end of the trees. He sat next to her and noticed that Andy was asleep in her arms, his head on her shoulder, his fist clenching her shirt. Rick kissed her on the head and caressed Andy's back.

"You're really good with him" Rick whispered.

"You think?"

"I know. It's so obvious. You're a natural. I suppose you don't have a lot of babies in your close acquaintances?"

"No"

"And then you know exactly what to do. I saw you show him the trees and the flowers, it was so cute" he said, putting his arm around her. "You will be great with our children, I have absolutely no doubt about that."

"Don't you think I'm weird?"

"That's an established fact Honey, you need to be a little more specific" he laughed.

"Hey! You're lucky I have an adorable baby in my arms or you would hurt right about now" she said

"I'm joking. Everyone knows I am the weird one. What do you think you're weird about?"

"The fact that I want little Castle babies even if we haven't been dating for three weeks yet."

"I won't complain but I'll admit that it surprised me a lot" Rick said softly

"It's just … I don't open up easily, as I'm sure you have noticed, but when I find what I want that's it. I don't feel the need to hide anymore. I feel that with you I can be my real self again, you know? Not Detective Beckett, just Kate."

"I love both of them" Rick said in her hair.

"Even when I was in other relationships, short ones or long ones, I never really felt like sharing the real me with anyone. And now that I found you … I just can't hide anymore. Even when I want to, which is something I don't really like" she laughed, looking at him in the eyes. " I think what I want to say is that your it for me. You're my one-and-done Rick. If you leave me one day, I'm not sure I would survive. I know that it sounds really cliché, or dramatic, or whatever you want but it's true."

"I'm never leaving you Katherine Beckett, you can be sure of that" Rick said, kissing her lovingly

"Are you free next weekend?

"Yes why?" he asked, surprised by the sudden turn of conversation

"I want to move all my stuff in your loft"

"I'd be more than happy to help you" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Andy began to stir in Kate's arms. He turned his head and buried his face in her neck, falling back asleep immediately. Kate couldn't help but sigh and smile.

"You don't want to wait, do you?" Rick asked, a smile on his face.

"Not really" she admitted. "I don't really want to plan it either. Maybe we could just be … as careless as we can?" she asked rather shyly.

"Oh I can do careless" Rick replied knowingly, kissing her quickly. "Let's get this little buddy back inside, it's getting rather chilly, even if you're pretty hot".


	24. Chapter 24

The last day of their weekend away way was spend sleeping in, lazing around and packing. After leaving Jim's place, Kate and Ricked talked some more about the moving in that was to take place the next weekend.

"Are you sure you're not working? I can do it by myself and well … it's not like Alexis was Mr Muscle …"

"Hey" she protested, lifting her head from her book

"I'd prefer to have you with me for the big moving day" Rick continued as if nothing happened, looking at Kate.

"You still hadn't figured out the weekend working pattern, have you?" Kate laughed.

"Not really, usually I just … don't go to the precinct on the weekends"

"Yeah, I noticed" Kate said, "so, let me explain something. One weekend you are completely off, the next you're on call, and the third weekend you work, that's quite simple."

"And when you have a week off like now, you just slide the pattern?"

"Yeah right, every time someone takes a week off, you change the pattern for the whole division" Kate laughed.

"You were supposed to work this weekend?"

"Yes"

"So you're completely off next weekend"

"Wow Dad, maybe I'm not the brightest one in the family after all" Alexis said sounding completely serious.

"Anyway …" Rick continued, sending a glare to his daughter in the review mirror "… since you're off, it means the guys are off …"

"It's almost too much at a time" Alexis said, taking her head in her hands as if she was getting a headache

"Hey, do you really want to have your birthday party in the basement?"

"Sorry" Alexis said, going back to her book

"So, as I was saying" Rick said, looking briefly at Kate before focusing on the road in front of him, "maybe we could get them to help us move all your stuff. I would be like … a revenge."

"A revenge for what exactly?"

"For trying to push us together the whole time since I walked into the precinct, for helping you make me believe I was cursed, for betting against us and making me think I would have to wear a dress to the precinct, for making money on our backs for whatever bet they can find about us … do you really need me to go on?"

"I think I have the general idea" Kate laughed "and I think it's a great idea. But we won't tell them what we need them for, otherwise, they'll never show. I think … we should tell them tomorrow that we want to do something the whole group of us without telling them what. Knowing the boys, they won't be able to resist. We tell them to come at … let's say 9 on Saturday morning at my place and, well, once they are there, they can't really say no, do they?"

"I love your twisted mind Detective Beckett" Rick smirked

"I know you do" Kate answered, putting a hand on his thigh

"Hey guys, there's still an innocent child in the car."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When Kate got back to the loft on Tuesday night, she knew that she had forgotten something. When she saw Alexis and a group of her friends sitting in the living room, she remembered.

"Hey Kate! What are you doing here?" Alexis asked when she saw her.

"I … I'm sorry I completely forgot about tonight. Don't worry, I'll be out of here before you know it" she said, almost running to the bedroom to change and put her gun away. "Where is your Dad?"

"He left to meet you at Remi's … about thirty minutes ago"

"Oh God, I totally forgot" Kate said before closing the bedroom door.

She reappeared five minutes later in more summer-friendly clothes. She texted Rick that she was on her was while looking for the good pair of shoes. She almost crashed in a wall doing so. One she finally had everything she needed, she left the loft in a hurry, wising the girls a good evening before closing the door. She was waiting for the elevator when she heard the group of girls laugh.

She arrived at the dinner and found Rick looking miserable in his booth.

"I'm so so so so so so sorry Rick. I completely forgot" Kate said, kissing him quickly before sitting next to him.

"You know I could have gone out with three gorgeous women while I was waiting for you?"

"Really?"

"Yes, they all asked me what such a handsome man as me was doing here alone"

"Well … maybe I will just have to make it up to you later then" Kate said seductively, putting a hand on his knee under the table.

"How?" Rick asked

"However you want" she whispered in his ear

"I like that thought very much Miss Beckett. So, why did you forget me here?"

"I did not just forget you, I forgot everything about tonight. When I went back to the loft and saw Alexis and her friends it just came back. So I change really quick and here I am, completely yours for the night Mr Castle"

"How were the girls" he asked, deliberately not thinking about the last part of her answer.

"They were fine I guess. They were laughing when I left."

"Laughing about what?"

"I don't know, certainly me. I almost had a really close encounter with one off your walls on my way out. And that's your fault."

"Why?"

"Because I was texting you!"

"I always said that women couldn't do two things at a time … APPLES APPLES"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Since Alexis and her friends didn't have class on Wednesday morning, Rick had allowed them to have a sleepover on the day of her birthday. But he had been thrown out of his apartment as soon as the plan was made. Not that he minded too much. He had sworn to Alexis not to come back before at least midnight and so now he was having his first real date with the love of his life. He hadn't even noticed before tonight that he had not taken her out properly since they had gotten together. When they got out of the dinner, they walked for a bit, making the most of the warm evening. He couldn't take his eyes of Kate. She didn't wear anything particularly date-related but to him, she couldn't be more beautiful. She was wearing a deep purple sleeveless form-hugging T-shirt and grey jeans. He was still wondering how he had been so lucky as to be chosen by her when she stopped walking.

"What?" he asked

"Well, if you stopped staring at me for a while, you'll notice that if we want to make it to the movies on time we have to go now" she laughed, watching him get out of his "trance".

"I don't really want to go to the movies any more, I prefer looking at you" he said, taking her by the waist and pulling her to him "I was thinking … maybe we could go to your place. Make the most of the bed that hasn't seen you in over a week …" he smirked

"I thought we were on our first date?" Kate asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We are"

"Well, I'll have you know Mister Castle that I never sleep with a guy on a first date, and sometimes I don't even kiss them" she teased

"Maybe, but you and me … it's special. Usual rules don't apply"

"Well … you're right. I kissed you AND slept with you even before our first date" she laughed against his neck.

He took her head in his hands and started kissing her. What started out as loving and innocent quickly turned into a hot and passionate kiss, hardly decent for the public area they were in. They were interrupted by the flash of what must have been a camera. Kate felt Rick tense immediately in her arms. She knew that he was afraid of her reaction, he was waiting for her to freak out and run away. But she was not going to. Not anymore. Not ever again. She kissed him once again before backing away from him.

"I think we're going to be in the paper tomorrow" she whispered, a smile playing on her face.

The look on Rick's face was unbelievable. It had some love, relief, lust, joy, wonder … everything mixed in a wonderful smile. He looked quickly at his watch. It was almost midnight.

"Let's get you home, you perfect woman" Rick said, putting an arm around her shoulders and starting to walk again.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When they arrived to the loft, the girls were still gossiping in the living room, each of the rolled up in a sleeping bag on the floor. They looked up to them when they passed by on the way the their room.

"Hey guys, how was your date?" Alexis asked.

"Great" Kate smiled, taking Rick's hand and pulling him towards the bedroom

"Oh, and don't freak out when you see the paper tomorrow ok, we know. They have to learn how to take good pictures without a flash though …"

"Rick, come on" Kate said pulling on his arm more forcefully "let's go to bed, I have to go to work in like six hours!"

"Good night girls" Rick said before being literally grabbed by Kate who closed the door behind them.

Alexis turned back to her friends to see all of them looking at her.

"What?" she asked

"They're just perfect together" one of her friends stated

"I know" Alexis smiled, laying back down on the floor.

* * *

_Hey everyone ! just to let you know, the updates migh get a bit more irregular from now on (but i'll do my best I swear) because i'm preparing for the exam to become an English teacher here in France so I have to work ... A LOT !_

_next chapter: moving day !_


	25. Chapter 25

« So, you still don't want us to know what we're doing tomorrow?" Esposito asked as they were all leaving on Friday night.

"Nope" Kate answered as they all got in the elevator. "But I'm sure you'll love it! And, there is a free dinner at the Old Haunt at the end of the day" she added, knowing how to make her boys work.

"Well, I'm in then! Your food is amazing Castle!" Ryan said, already thinking of what he could eat the following night.

As they arrived in the parking garage, the four of them parted ways with only one instruction for the following day: be at Kate's place at nine. When Kate and Rick arrived at the loft, Alexis was at the dining table with what looked like the week worth of newspapers.

"What is all that?" Rick asked, sitting on the chair next to her while Kate went to change

"It's all the articles about you and Kate, I'm trying to find which one is the best"

"Really?"

"No" she laughed "I was wondering which one to send to Jim"

"What, why? Why would you send him some article with is daughter being kissed in a park?" Rick asked, almost blushing

"I have my reasons" she said mysteriously, gathering the newspapers clippings and heading up the stairs

Rick heard the door of his bedroom open and Kate's footsteps approach. Without turning to her, he took one of the pictures of the two of them left on the table.

"I think we have a problem, I think your father and my daughter are plotting something against us" he said

"Well, I have another problem right now, I don't have any clean clothes left here" Kate said.

Rick turned slowly, keeping his eyes shut "Please tell me you're naked, please tell me you're naked …"

"Sure, I'll have absolutely no problem walking around naked with your daughter upstairs" She laughed at his disappointed expression when he saw she was dressed.

"Do you want to go and pack up all your clothes now, so you have something to wear for tomorrow. I really wouldn't mind you moving everything out of your apartment naked but I don't really want to share this wonderful view with the rest of the moving company." He said, pulling her in his lap and playing with the hem of a T-shirt of his that she was wearing.

"We can't just leave Alexis here. She hasn't even eaten yet"

"Kate, Dad, I'm going to the movies with Ashley. Don't wait up. Bye!" Alexis yelled while going down the stairs and running out of the door.

"Well, I'm sure she'll understand" Rick answered Kate, kissing her. "So, shall we go and make the most of that next to be former apartment of yours?"

Needless to say that that night, they were not as efficient packing clothes as doing more pleasurable things not including any clothes.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The next morning, the Castle clan – now including Kate – went to her place a bit before 9 with pastries for everyone. When the others arrived, they were glad to have something to eat.

"So, can you tell us why we're here now?" Esposito asked Kate

"Well, today is a very special day" she answered, looking quickly at Rick, seeing one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen on his face, "we're moving all my stuff into Rick's loft!"

She didn't even had time to see the others' reaction that she heard that she heard a non-human squeal coming out of Lanie, who literally jumped in her seat.

"Well, Kate, I think we have found the most excited person excepted us" Rick laughed.

"Let me get this straight, you made us come here to move you out of your apartment and into Rick's?" Ryan asked

"Yes, exactly"

"But you tricked us!" Esposito whined.

"You made us suffer for three years, now you're going to suffer" Rick said, getting up. "So, the boxes are over there, just take one each and start filling them with … well … everything"

By the end of the morning, everything was packed in boxes and they began moving everything into the truck Rick had rented for the occasion. All were very impressed by Jenny's strength. She put Kate and Lanie to shame for letting their men deal with what they considered to be heavy boxes. Of course, the actual moving process was not as smooth as the packing one. Once they arrived at Castle's building, there were considerably slowed by the mass of reporters and photographs. After Rick's press release of his relationship with Kate, things had been a bit hectic but quickly reconsidered after his comment on the third morning in a row that Kate was late for work because of them.

"_Hello everyone" Rick had started "as I'm sure all of you know by now, Detective Beckett and I are involved and have been for a while. You know me, I'm happy to give you some pictures and everything but I won't tolerate any intrusion in our personal or professional life. I think you'll have enough with public appearances and stuff. We don't mind some pictures on the street or anything, it's quite nice to know how good we look on paper" he said, making the photographs laugh "but I won't accept any disturbances regarding police work. If you want to live in a safe city, you have to let the best detectives do their work. As long as we understand each other, we won't have any problem. Kate will not speak to you or answer any question, she is a very private person, if you want anything you come to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some laundry to do"_

The novelty of their relationship had not passed yet so they were still followed pretty much everywhere they went when not on the job but Rick had promised Kate it would not last. "A month, tops" he had said. She did not like to have her picture in the paper every morning but she'd live with it. For him. It was part of the package. Now that she was moving in with him, she couldn't blame them for being there, it was their job after all, even if she didn't like it. To avoid the press questions as much as they could, they sent Ryan and Esposito to go to the truck to get the boxes, getting them up into the loft from the lobby.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The meeting was set up for 9 this evening at the Old Haunt. When Rick and Kate arrived, they let all the photographers at the door. Rick had hired some security guards for his pub, and they were particularly needed that night. The group of friends ate and talked all night long. Ryan and Jenny were giving details on their weeding which was to take place a month later when Rick's cell phone rang. Seeing that it was Gina calling he excused himself from the group and went in his office. When he came back about fifteen minutes later, he took Kate's hand and led her to the bar. She got concerned when she saw his face.

"Rick, what's wrong ?"

"It was Gina"

"And?"

"She reminded me of something I had completely forgotten."

"And what is that?"

"I have a book tour to France. I completely forgot about it. It has been arranged for at least six months but I …"

"When are you leaving?" Kate asked, pretty sure that she wouldn't like the answer

"Tuesday morning …" he answered tentatively "I don't want to go but _Naked Heat_ is coming out in French next weekend and the first one sold really well there I just … I don't have a choice, honey" he said, seeing Kate's eyes sadden.

"I know" she answered, "but I don't really like it. How long is it for?"

"Three weeks …"

"Oh, well … I'll get you to the airport" Kate said

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? It's part of your job, you don't really have a choice. There will be more book tours anyway, I can't just ask you not to go on any just because we're together now." She laughed "I have one question though"

"Anything you want"

"Could you restrict yourself to signing books … and not certain body parts, please?"

"I stopped signing chests a long time ago Kate, the only one I will ever sign again is yours … if you'd let me of course"

"Sure" Kate laughed "I don't want you to put any hickey on my neck but I won't have any problem with Richard Castle written across my chest"

Rick kissed her passionately. How on earth had he been so lucky as to fall in love with such an understanding woman

"Hey, if you want to be alone we can just leave you know" Esposito called from the booth where the group had settled.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Kate, I'm sure by the time I'll come back you'll be disappointed not to have the big loft for yourself anymore" Rick said.

They were at the airport and he had another fifteen minutes before boarding his plane to Paris.

"Me and Alexis, maybe we'll send you to the acting school to live with your mother in her tiny studio" Kate said

"I'll miss you" Rick said, pulling her against his chest

"I'll miss you too" she whispered in his neck "try to come back without any French policewoman"

"Why would I do that, I already have the perfect policewoman at home"

"I love you" she simply said, before kissing him. For once she didn't mind that photographs were around them, trying to hide or playing innocent by-standers. She wasn't going to see her man for three weeks, she would definitely not let them ruin their last few minutes together.

"I love you too" Rick answered, hugging her until he heard the call for his flight.

They separated with a last kiss and the promise of a phone call later that night. Just as Rick was passing the gate, Kate's phone rang.

"Beckett" she answered, starting to walk out of the airport, knowing that the paparazzi were following her. "Yes Sir, I'll be right there" she said before starting running. She didn't have to run, the poor guy was already dead, but the journalists didn't know that and the fastest she was out of there, the better, for her but mostly for them.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey everyone ! here is chapter 26 !_

_before you start reading, can i ask you a favour?_

_does anyone know how i can get to watch For Lovers Only from France? I tried i tunes (not available in the french store), i tried Amazon but it accepts only american credit cards (and is not availabl in the french Amazon ...). _

_I'm desperate ! someone help me !_

* * *

Kate had been afraid of being bored without Castle at the precinct for three weeks. Strangely enough, she didn't have time to get bored. The cases were following each other at an alarming rate but she made sure to get back to the loft for 6 at the latest, to be with Alexis. Going back home was also necessary for her sanity. Castle and the paparazzi were gone but she had another problem on her hands: a trainee that Montgomery had been obliged to put with her. His father was a really important politician running for senator and hadn't really let the Captain discuss the matter. Jake, the trainee, was rather good in the job, but a little too friendly outside of work. And he was seating in Castle's chair. That was certainly the worst of things! Thankfully, Ryan and Jenny were always talking about their wedding taking place the next Saturday, giving Kate something else than Jake Bowman to think about. Rick was supposed to come back from France the next day and Kate was currently at the morgue, talking dresses with Lanie. What she didn't know was that Rick was looking for her in the precinct, frowning when he saw a guy sitting in his chair. Ryan and Esposito were not at their desk so he decided to try the morgue.

"You know, your boy is going to die when he sees you in the dress you bought for this weekend" Rick heard Lanie say when he opened the door.

"That's my plan" Kate answered, laughing. She stopped abruptly when she saw Rick, standing there at the door. A smile immediately appeared on her face.

He walked to her, giving Lanie the two coffee he was holding, and kissing Kate passionately. Lanie was happy to see her friend so glad to see Rick back in town. She watched them kiss for a few seconds and made herself known by a not so subtle clearing of throat when she saw Kate's hands start to move down Rick's back.

"Well, hello to you too Mr Castle. Just so you know, a kiss on the cheek will be enough for me"

"Sorry" Rick said, kissing her on the cheek and taking his coffees back, handing one to Kate, who looped her arm around his waist.

"Rick, what are you doing here, you told me you would come back tomorrow?" she asked

"Well, I can go back if you really don't want me here" Rick said, pretending to leave.

"Oh no, now that you're back, you're not getting away for a long time" she answered seductively.

"Please get out of my morgue before you start having sex, I don't want to be traumatized." Lanie intervened

"As if anything could traumatize you Dr Parish" Rick said, smiling

"Good point" she laughed

"Well, I think I'll just go home and sleep for a while, I'm a bit jetlagged. But I'm taking you to lunch" he said, turning to Kate "we need to talk about that guy sitting in my chair."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Three hours later, Rick was back at the precinct to take his girlfriend to lunch. Kate was nowhere to be seen and the guy who was sitting in Rick's chair before was now sitting in Kate's chair.

"Hello, can I help you?" Jake asked as Rick approached the desk.

"Um … yes. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Jake Bowman, and you are?"

"Richard Castle"

"Oh, you're the guy who made her grumpy"

"What?"

"Don't worry Rick, she was not grumpy because of you, just because you weren't there" Esposito said, welcoming him back with a pat on the shoulder. "So how was France?"

Before Rick had a chance to answer, the Captain got out of his office

"Oh, well, I was wondering why she seemed so happy all morning, now I think I know" he said, laughing.

Just as Jake was going to talk, Kate arrived from wherever she had been.

"Hey Rick, time for lunch?" she asked

"Time for lunch … and he was playing with your chair" Rick said pointing at Jake just like a five-year-old would have told on one of his friends to his parents.

"I don't care, not today. Are you ready to go?" she asked, taking her purse from her drawer and taking his hand to pull him to the elevator.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Fifteen minutes later, Rick and Kate were sitting in their regular booth at Remy's, waiting for their food.

"So, who's this Jake who thinks he can sit in my chair when I'm away?" Rick asked, half smiling half serious

"He's a nightmare! There's nothing else to say about him. So … How was France?"

"It was great! Except for the fact that you weren't there of course. I stayed for a week in Paris, as you already know, but I think the best part of this trip was the last two days and …"

"It was so good that you didn't bother to call?"

"Oh Kate I'm so sorry but my battery died, I didn't have my charger and even if I found one for my phone I couldn't plus it in the wall because I didn't have an adapter and …"

"Hey it's ok" Kate laughed, taking his hand, "I got your email"

"I know, but it's still not the same. We absolutely have to go back together, the last place I stayed in was just super romantic."

"And you were there with … ?"

"Nobody! That's why I want to go back with you, so I can make the most of the romantic atmosphere" he said, running his hand up and down her thigh under the table

"Rick" she said, closing her eyes briefly "take your hand off please. This is a family place and I'm sure we wouldn't be allowed back here if you continue doing that"

"What would you do to me?" he asked, smiling seductively

"Oh, so many things, you have no idea" she answered, winking at him as the waitress was coming with their food.

They ate in silence, looking lovingly at each other. When they were finished, he walked her back to the precinct.

"You're not coming?" Kate asked as he stopped not far from the door

"Not today, I think I'm gonna go home and unpack and spend some time with Alexis when she get back from school"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, my dad is coming over tonight. He's taking her for the weekend since we're away for Kevin's wedding. That's ok with you right?"

"Of course it's ok with me, I love it when you take care of her and stuff. You're good with her. We'll have to practice a lot so you can be good with someone else you know …" he said, giving her a very hot look

"I love the way you think" she said before kissing him passionately.

Soon, they got carried away and hands began to travel, completely forgetting that they were on the sidewalk in front of a police station. When they finally broke apart in dire need for oxygen, Lanie was there, watching them.

"You two never stop do you?" she asked

"Well, unfortunately we have to breathe so yeah, we stop sometimes" Rick answered, still a bit breathless.

Kate slapped him gently on the chest and buried her face into his neck.

"I have to go" she grumbled

"I know … Lanie is waiting." He said before giving her another kiss. Before he let her go he hugge her one last time "Tonight, once your dad and my daughter are gone, I'm going to love you as much as you deserve to be loved Katherine Beckett" he whispered into her ear.

When she entered the precinct he heard Lanie ask Kate "What the hell did he tell you to make you sigh, shiver and blush like that?"

He smiled like a fool. It was good to be home.


	27. Chapter 27

Kate's dress:

http:/ www. mypromdresses. co. uk/ athena/ 479-asymmetrical-v-neck-sleeveless-elastic-satin-dress2880-. html

Jenny's dress:

http:/ ./_7bTLuiStujE/ S6zYR0xLWCI/AAAAAAAABRM/ THgsOkRB3Ms/s1600/white-red-wedding-dress-2. jpg

just get rid of the spaces ;-)

* * *

Richard Castle and Kate Beckett were driving to Kevin Ryan's wedding. Well, they hadn't left the loft yet. They were in Rick's car, Kate in the passenger seat, fishing something out of her purse. When she realized he hadn't started the car.

"Rick, if we don't go right now we're going to be late. What are you doing?" she asked without looking up.

"I'm dying" he simply said.

Kate finally lifted her head from her purse to find him looking at her. Really looking at her, like he was eating her with his eyes. They were currently buried in her chest, diving into the neckline of her dress.

"Do you like the dress Ricky?" Kate asked, leaning towards him

"Oh yes" he said moving his eyes to the cut of the dress revealing one of her legs

"Come on Rick, we're going to be late. If we arrive on time and you're a good boy today, I may let you take it off me tonight"

"Ok, buckle up, we're leaving now" he said, starting the car and getting out of the parking garage. Once they were on the road, Rick put his hand on her leg.

"Rick?"

"What? I have to look at the road when I drive, so if I can't look at you, I need to touch" he explained, moving his hand up and down her thigh.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The ceremony was going to start. Ryan was looking really nervous at the altar. He was smiling like Kate had never seen him smile before. His best men, his two brothers and Esposito, were talking to him, trying to get him to stop shaking. Rick, Kate and Lanie were sitting in the audience, talking quietly. When the music started, everyone got silent and looked at the aisle. Jenny's bridesmaids, her sister and Ryan's, walked down with their red dresses, red roses in their hair and red and white flowers in their hands. The wedding march started and everyone stood up, turning to the door of the church. When Jenny walked down the aisle at her father's arm, Kate could already feel the tears gathering up in her eyes. She turned to see that Lanie and pretty much all the other women in the church were in the same situation. She felt Rick's hands settle on her hips and he kissed her hair before whispering "She is gorgeous" in her ear. When Jenny reached the altar and her soon to be husband, everyone sat down. Kate took Rick's hand and rested it in her lap.

Kate watched the ceremony but couldn't hear what Jenny and Ryan were saying. She was too busy thinking what her wedding with Rick would be like. She knew she would marry him some day but she didn't want to rush anything. Not because she was not sure of her choice, she had never been more sure of anything in her life, but because she wanted it to just happen along with everything else. Rick caressed her neck when he noticed she was somewhere else.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm great" she answered before kissing him quickly. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued watching her little brother/partner getting married to the love of his life.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The reception was taking place in a small castle that Rick had rented for them as his wedding gift. When all the guests had arrived from the church, drinks began to be served while Ryan and Jenny tried to go and talk to everyone. Rick had gone to take drinks for himself and Kate. When he came back to her, she was desperately trying to get rid of Jake.

Yes, unfortunately, he had been invited. That was a courtesy gesture from Ryan during the first week of his training. Obviously Ryan hadn't think Jake would turned up to be like … that. And you couldn't just un-invite someone to your wedding!

Rick saw Kate relax when she noticed he was coming over. He handed her her drink saying "Here you go Honey" and putting his arm around her waist.

"Thanks" she said, "do you know where Lanie and Javier are?" she asked, getting closer to him and trying to shut Jake out of the conversation

"I think I saw Lanie at the bar, she was talking to Jenny, but I have no idea where her other half could be"

"Just behind you bro" Esposito said, coming towards them, "You know, you've been back for four days now and you still haven't answered my question …"

"What question?" Rick asked, confused

"How was France?"

"Oh, THIS question!" Rick laughed, "well, it was great. Next time I go I take Kate with me" he said, looking at her in the eyes

"Richard Castle, you are not proposing to Kate in France, I need to be here … and I need to be engage before you" Lanie said, coming to them, making Kate choke on her drink.

"Lanie! Please don't make me spill on that dress"

"Yes, that would be a shame" Rick said, looking at her from head to toe hungrily, lingering longer on certain sections.

"Eyes up Ricky" Kate said, slapping him gently on his chest.

"So, why did you go to France?" Jake asked Rick, clearly uncomfortable with the previous conversation.

"I was on a book tour" Rick started to explain.

Kate didn't hear the rest because all her attention was taken by Jenny and her mother. She had never met her but they seemed to be really close to each other. Jenny's mother was talking to her daughter, a huge smile on her face and some tears in her eyes. When she pulled Jenny into a hug, Kate could feel her eyes starting to water as well. She was realizing more and more often that her own mother would not be there for her wedding day. Kate excused herself from their little gathering and walked pretty fast to the door leading outside of the reception room.

"What's happening to her?" Lanie asked.

"I think I know", Rick said, noticing Jenny and her mother still hugging and kissing, "I'll be right back" he said, giving his glass to Jake and following Kate's way out of the door.

He found her sitting on the stairs leading to the gardens. He walked slowly to her, making sure to make his shoes squeak on the gravel so that she wasn't too surprised to see him. He sat down next to her and waited. She was crying silently, trying to get to her tears before they ruin her makeup. When she seemed to have calmed down, he pulled her closer to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Stupid" she answered

"Why?"

"Because I nearly ran out of one of my best friends' wedding ." she said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Why did you leave?" he asked calmly

"I … I got jealous. It's just … I saw Jenny with her mother and … they seemed so happy to be together on the particular day… it made me realize my mother won't be here for our wedding." She answered, resting her head on his shoulder.

He felt really happy when he heard her say "our wedding" but it was definitely not the time to tease her.

"She will be with you on our wedding day, I don't know how yet, but she'll be there, I promise" he whispered quietly in her ear.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The diner was finished and dancing had now been going for about half an hour. Kate had smiled when she had seen Jenny dance with her father, thinking that she would at least have that part in her wedding. She was sitting at the table the NYPD group had shared, watching Rick dance with Lanie, the former having insisted that she "had to try Kate's man in one way at least". When the music change, she was surprised to find Kevin Ryan come to her.

" Can I have a dance with my boss?"

"Sure" she laughed, taking the hand he was presenting to her.

"So, how is your day going?" Ryan asked as they started dancing

"It's going great" she answered, smiling at him. "Your wedding is absolutely perfect Kevin, and your bride is absolutely gorgeous. You picked the good one"

"I know" he simply said, "I'm really lucky to have found her. I was totally freaking out about this day"

"I noticed. You were shaking like a leaf during a storm at the church" she laughed

"Yeah … please don't remind me" he laughed. " The thing is, now I'm completely freaking out for the next big day of my life …"

"You're already thinking about getting married again?" Kate asked, shocked at what she was hearing

"What ? No! Of course not! What would you say something like that?" he asked, completely confused.

"Well you were talking about the 'next big day of your life'"

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant" Ryan laughed. "I was thinking of that day in nearly seven months."

"What is in nearly seven mon… Oh!" she said, realizing what he meant and seeing a huge smile on his face. "Really? Jenny is pregnant?"

"Yes she is. We're going to have a baby", he said, tears gathering in his eyes.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. And well … we wanted to ask you. Would you like to be the godmother?"

She stopped moving along with the music, completely stunned by the question.

"What?" she asked

"Would you like to be my first child's godmother?" Ryan repeated.

"Don't you want someone in your family to do it? I mean …"

"You are part of my family Kate" he interrupted her. "So, would you?"

"Of course! I'd love to! Oh my God, I can't believe it!" she said, smiling. "Who else knows about your baby?"

"Just you and the godfather so far. We didn't tell anyone yet, it's a surprise for the end of the evening" Ryan smiled

"And who's the godfather?" Kate asked.

Just as he was going to answer, they heard Jenny laughing very loud. They turned to her and found her crushed in Esposito's arms. He was spinning her around in the air.

"Esposito?" she asked

"Of course, who else?" Ryan laughed

"I'm so happy for you two" Kate said again, crushing Ryan to her, not realizing that she was taller than him with her high heels on and consequently not realizing that she was pressing his face on her chest. Someone realized though and got to them rather quickly.

"Ryan, I like you and all but why is your head in my woman's boobs?"

"Oh my God!" Kate almost shrieked as she realized, but still unable to erase the smile form her face.

"Don't worry, she's all yours" Ryan said, smiling but blushing to the point of being confounded with a tomato.

"What was going on here?" Rick asked, still confused

"You can tell him" Ryan said before moving away and going back to his wife.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Rick asked Kate as they started to dance to a new song.

"I'm going to be a godmother !"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

At about three in the morning, guests started to leave. Rick and Kate were sitting in one of the couches that were lined up against the walls. After the newlyweds' announcement, Kate hadn't seem to be able to keep her hand to herself. She was currently sitting on Rick's lap, kissing him more passionately than it was appropriate for a wedding, even if it were yours, which was not the case.

"I think we should go home" Rick said breathlessly.

"Why?"

"Because, as much as I love your awesome and gorgeous naked body, I don't want to share it with anyone and if you keep kissing me like that you're going to be naked before you know it", he said, tracing patterns on her leg under the dress.

Kate stood up and pulled him by the hand.

"Let's say goodbye and go home."

Once they were back at the loft, they went directly to the bedroom. Kate was not even sure if she opened her eyes once on the way between the front door and the bedroom, way too focused on what Rick was doing to her. Rick had his eyes open, he couldn't take them off Kate and her dress the he was studying inch by inch, trying desperately to find how to take it off her in record time and touching her exactly where she wanted to be touched.

Anyway, neither of them saw the answering machine flickering.


	28. Chapter 28

_Hi everyone !_

_Here is chapter 28. I'm really sorry for th delay but i've been literally drowning in work from university, and it's not going to end anytime soon. I'll be updating, i swear ... just maybe not as regularly as before. I much as i love to write, uni comes first._

_so ... enjoy !_

* * *

They were in bed, trying to get their breathing back after several rounds of passionate love making, when the front door of the loft barged open. Hearing someone running to the bedroom, Rick had just the time to pull the covers on their naked bodies before the bedroom door opened. Kate tried to hide behind Rick when she saw Alexis.

"Dad! Come on, we have to go!"

"Go where Pumpkin?" Rick asked, trying not to let his uneasiness for being naked show.

"To the hospital! Come on! Get dressed and let's go!" Alexis said before leaving the bedroom.

The simple word "hospital" had both of them out of bed and into clothes seconds after the door closed.

"Alexis, what is going on? Why do we need to go to the hospital?" Rick asked, running out of the bedroom.

As an answer she only pressed the button on the answering machine. Jim's voice filled the silent loft.

"Hey Katie! I uh … I need to drop Alexis off in a few hours. Claire and Lisa were in a car accident on their way to the house and they've been sent to Mount Sinai Hospital."

That's all that was said but it was enough to have her grab her keys and rush out the door. She didn't like when her father sounded so scared. It brought back bad memories. She ran down the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. She remembered Rick and Alexis when she heard footsteps run after her. They all got in her car and got out of the parking garage siren yelling and lights flashing.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Hi, we're looking for Claire and Lisa … Oh my God, what's their last name?" Kate asked, turning to Rick at the nurse station.

Before he had time to react, her father literally materialized next to her, hugging her.

"Dad, are they ok?"

"I don't know, they're still in surgery … both of them"

"Where is Andy?" Rick asked as they moved to the waiting room.

"He is with a nurse. He just has a scratch on his forehead but he's fine, thank God for that," Jim said, collapsing on a chair. "She said she'll bring him back when she's done cleaning him up."

The four of them waited for a while in silence, each of them lost in their thoughts.

"Does anyone want coffee?" Kate asked, getting up from her chair.

"I could use a coffee," Rick said, trying to mask his yawn.

Kate smiled, completely understanding why caffeine was much needed for both of them. After coming home from the wedding they didn't really have time to sleep before Alexis came to find them in a rather delicate situation.

"I'll get you one," Kate said, winking discretely at him. "Dad, you want one?" she asked, turning to him.

"I'll go with you," Jim said, getting up. "I need to move or I'll just go crazy."

"Don't worry, they're going to be fine." Rick heard Kate say to her father, putting a hand on his shoulder as they went away.

"So, how was the wedding?" Jim asked his daughter as they walked into a corridor to the cafeteria.

"It was really nice. Jenny's dress was absolutely gorgeous. And Ryan asked me to be the godmother of the child they're expecting."She said, a smile growing on her face.

"Did it give Rick ideas that I need to discuss with him?" Jim asked in what he wanted to be a threatening voice.

"He doesn't need to go to a wedding to have this kind of ideas Dad," she laughed. "And don't scare him away!"

"Uh … maybe he's not the only one to have this kind of ideas …" Jim said.

"So, how do you want your coffee?" Kate asked as they were approaching the cafeteria, trying to change the course of the conversation.

"Just take me a regular one, I'm going to buy the paper over there," Jim said, laughing and shaking his head as he moved to the newsagent's.

Kate placed her order for coffee and thought about getting married to Richard Castle. She had had these kinds of thoughts since the first time she had seen him on TV. Even before reading his books. She had always thought that he was hot. Now she knew he was hot … and he was hers. She smiled at the thought. After his books were published, she would watch every TV apparition or read every article about him. Except for the gossip magazines … she didn't like this side of him. Now she knew that it was just a constructed persona for publicity. She knew the real Richard Castle and she'd never let him go again. She was startled out of her thoughts by two voices calling her at the same time.

"Miss? Here are your coffees" the girl behind the counter said.

"Kate?"

She would recognize this voice anywhere. She didn't want to face him right now so she just took the cup holder and walked away.

"Kate! I know it's you, why are you avoiding me? Can't we at least talk?"

"Talk about what Josh, I have nothing to say to you!" she said, finally turning to him.

He was in his scrubs, apparently on a break in his shift.

"I know it was all my fault, I was never there for you. I promise I'll change and …"

"Why would you change?" Kate asked, getting afraid of the turn the conversation was taking.

"I want to give us another shot. I know I accused you of being more comfortable with Castle than me but I can work on that, I swear…"

"Josh, stop right now. There is no getting back together."

"But Kate, I love you"

"I …I'm not available, Josh, and even if I was I would not go back to you. I … I don't want to be mean but there is no nice way to say it. When I met you I was trying to forget someone. I was never a hundred percent with you and you deserve someone better than me. I'm sorry but that's the way it is and it's not gonna change." Kate said, turning around and walking back to the waiting room, and more importantly back to Rick.

She was sleep-deprived and she could feel her body and nerves getting tired. When she arrived in front of Rick, she could feel a lonely tear going down her cheek. When he noticed her, Castle got up and hugged her. When he backed away, he brushed her tears away.

"What's going on Kate?"

"Nothing, I'm just really tired. And Josh said he wanted to get back together so I had to be mean to him. But I'll be fine, I just really need to sleep," she answered, a small smile on her face

"Come on, go lay down on this couch for a while. Your dad went with the nurse to sign some paperwork so that Andy can come home with us tonight." He said, leading her to the couch in the corner of the waiting room.

He sat down at one end and made her lay down, her head on his lap. Passing his fingers in her hair, she was asleep within minutes, the three cups of coffee completely forgotten.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When Kate Beckett woke up from her nap, she felt disoriented. She was apparently sleeping on a couch but it was not at the loft. Someone was on the couch with her but it wasn't Rick, or even Alexis. She slowly opened her eyes so as not to be blinded by the bright light, and saw she was being used as a pillow by Andy. As soon as she realized it was him, everything came back to her: the wedding, the hospital, Josh …

"Hey there sleeping beauty. Feeling better?" Rick asked when he saw that her eyes were open.

"Yes, much better, thanks," she answered

"Here you go, I thought you could use some caffeine," he added, handing her a cup of steaming coffee.

"Oh, you're the best boyfriend ever," she said before kissing him quickly and starting on her coffee.

"I hope so, because I'm the last one you're ever gonna have honey," Rick said, winking at her and kissing her hair.

Kate smiled in her coffee when she realized something.

"Where is Alexis?"

"She went to my mother's. She has an important test tomorrow and she needed to study."

"How are Claire and Lisa?" Kate asked her father

"They're both out of surgery. Claire will be discharged tomorrow but she'll have to come back twice a week to check on her lung, they were kind of crashed in the accident. She was projected into the steering wheel. For Lisa it's going to be longer but the doctors are optimistic. They had to repair both her legs. She was the one who took most of the hit, being in the passenger seat. She'll have to stay in the hospital for at least a month to be sure that everything's healing properly and when she's able to walk again, she'll have daily physical therapy but she will be able to live somewhere else. Now I just have to find a place nearby o fit the four of us because we can't just come here every two days and …"

"Wow wow wow, Jim! Calm down. You can stay with us. You don't need to pay for a place for just two or three months. And you'll never find anything anyway. We're just a few minutes from the hospital. We have way more rooms than necessary. And most of all, it will be a pleasure to have you all over. That's what family's for, right?" Rick asked.

"No, I can't. You're just starting your life together, I don't want to intrude …"

"Dad, you're not intruding, we're proposing. Plus, we'd love to have this little guy with us," Kate said, taking Andy in her arms where he settled against her shoulder and went back to sleep. _It could be good practice_ she thought, smiling at the child.

"Are you really sure. Because I really don't want you resent me or anything for robbing you from your first months of living together and …"

"Jim, we're sure!"

"I have one condition though," Kate said. "You are not acting like I'm sixteen again ok?" she asked, turning back to her father.

"Well, if you don't act like you did when you were sixteen, I won't have to" Jim replied.

"What happened when she was sixteen?" Rick asked, always curious.

"Nothing!" Kate said, throwing a death glare to him. "Come on Dad, let's go home. The visiting hours are over anyway. We'll come back tomorrow when we can actually see them."

They all walked out the door, Kate carrying a still sleeping Andy, Rick carrying Kate's stuff, and Jim carrying baby things that the nurse had given him for the night.

"_Oh, this is going to be interesting!"_ Rick thought as they left the hospital.

He had no idea what he had gotten himself into …


	29. Chapter 29

When Kate got home from the precinct, she was surprised not to hear anything. It had been a week since her father, Claire and Andy had 'moved in' with them and silence had become rare. She put all her things in her bedroom and went where she was sure to find Rick if he was home: his office. She opened the door slowly and smiled at the scene in front of her. Rick was typing frantically on his laptop, completely engrossed in what he was writing, so focused that his tong was sticking out of his mouth. On the other side of his desk, he had settled Andy in a highchair with a sheet of paper and crayons, just as focused as Rick was, wearing exactly the same expression.

"Hey guys!" Kate said. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw both of them jump in their chairs. "You're just too cute."

"Thank you," Rick said.

"I was talking to Andy," she said, kissing his chubby cheek.

"Hey! That's not fair, you've known me for longer! Can I get a kiss too?" Rick asked, looking at Kate with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know if you deserved it. Were you a good boy today Ricky?" she asked, going to his side of the desk, sitting on his lap.

"Yes I was," he answered, putting one hand on her back, the other on her thighs. "I went to your father's place with him to get the things he would need, then we went to Claire's to bring more of her clothes and I even went grocery shopping before you got home."

"Wow, maybe you do deserve a kiss then," Kate smiled.

"I think so, but I'm not really objective on the subject." Rick answered

"Andy, do you think I should give Ricky a kiss?" Kate asked turning to the toddler.

Andy shook his head enthusiastically, smiling.

"Well then, no kiss for you Ricky!" Kate said, getting up from his lap

"Come back here," Rick said, pulling her down and kissing her. He could feel her smile in the kiss.

"You're so easy Rick, even a two-year-old can see it," Kate laughed when they broke away, finally getting up.

She took Andy in her arms and went to sit down on the couch in the corner of the office. Rick went to sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Long day?"

"Long week, more like it." Kate answered, cuddling into his chest, Andy settled against her. "It's not the same without you. At first it was nice to have some quiet but now I kind of miss it." Kate admitted.

"AH! I knew it!" Rick laughed.

"You should call Esposito this weekend, he looked like a lost little boy all week with you staying at home and Ryan on his honeymoon."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, each of them lost in their thoughts while Andy was playing with Kate's hair.

"Where is everyone?" Kate finally asked.

"Uh … Alexis is at Ashley's but she'll be back for dinner and Claire and your father went to the hospital and told me they would bring dinner back with them."

Just as she was about to say something, someone knocked on the door. She got up and walked to the door while Rick was going back to his laptop to turn it off. Kate sighed when she opened the door.

"What do you want Jake? I'm off work right now, you don't have to follow me home."

"I just came because you took the Jefferson file with you and I need it over the weekend to class everything. The captain sent me."

"I'll get it." Kate said, going to her bedroom, Andy still in her arms. She stopped when she felt Jake follow her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting the file I need."

"No, I am getting the file, you stay and wait in the hall." Kate cleared, giving Andy to Rick as he got out of the office, apparently on the phone with Esposito, before going to the bedroom to get her purse.

"I didn't know you had a kid." She heard Jake say as she got back in the living room.

"Well, you don't know everything about us." Rick answered sharply.

"Here you go Jake," Kate said, handing him the file, "we'll see you on Monday."

He knew better than to mess with her and left without a word but not happy to have been dismissed like that, even less in public.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I'm hungry!"

"Come on Kate, you can wait ten more minutes," Rick laughed, giving a spoonful of baby food to Andy.

"You're not coming to the precinct any more so who's supposed to feed me?" Kate asked.

As an answer, he handed her Andy's plate.

"Ew! I honestly don't know how they can eat that, it looks disgusting." Kate said.

"Well, he seems to like it," Rick answered, laughing at Andy who was trying to grab the plate, his mouth already open to receive his food.

Alexis came back a few minutes later.

"Hey guys! Is dinner ready? I'm starving!"

" What is it with you women and food tonight? Seriously, can't you wait a few minutes for Jim to come back?" Rick asked, laughing.

As an answer, Kate's stomach growled.

"Well, what do you respond to that Mr. Castle?" Kate asked, trying to sound serious.

"Well, at least one person in this house is fed for the night," Rick said, giving Andy his last spoonful of food.

"Can I take him upstairs with me?" Alexis asked.

"As long as you let him digest before playing you should be fine." Kate said, taking the plate and spoon from Rick and going to the sink to wash them.

She could tell the moment Alexis and Andy had gone upstairs. Rick was immediately glued to her back, his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"I missed you this week." he whispered

"mmm" Kate answered, her eyes closing at the contact. She had missed him too. So much.

"I talked to Javier earlier, when you were with Jake. We're invited to Lanie's place tomorrow night." he continued while she was finishing the dishes. "But I want you all to myself tonight."

"I like the way you think." Kate said, finally turning to face him.

She could feel Rick's hand slid under her shirt at the same time as his mouth attacker hers. For once, she decided to just lose herself in the feeling he was creating in her. It was good to come back home to love after a hard week on the job. Now that she had tested it, she would never go back to her old routine, even if she still liked to take a long bath after a hard case. Knowing that he was there, even if not physically with her, was enough to make her decompress. She knew he would do anything for her, from drawing her a bath to kill or get killed for her. Lost in her thought, she felt a bit cold when she realized Rick had opened her shirt.

"Rick … Alexis … upstairs …" she managed to tell him, her ideas confused by all the delicious things he was doing to her.

Just as he was going to answer, the front door opened and Jim entered. Kate quickly buttoned her shirt back up and saw Rick do the same. When had she opened his shirt? she couldn't even remember.

"Hey Katie, I brought back dinner … and a surprise!" Jim exclaimed, trying not to take not of her daughter position against Rick or her state of (un)dress.

As soon as she was presentable, Kate turned around looking at her father, before looking past his shoulder. Rick saw her eyes grow wide and tears starting to fell down her cheeks. He was starting to get really worried until he saw her lips stretch into a smile so big it took over all of her face.

"Oh my God …"


	30. Chapter 30

_Hey everyone ! _

_Was "Cops & Robbers" the best episode ever or what? I watched it like 5 times on Tuesday (because, yes, in France we have to wait for Tuesdayto see it ... stupid time difference !)_

_anyway, here is the next chapter. I'm not really happy with the last part but i needed to find something to serve as intermediary to the next chapter so ..._

_ENJOY !_

* * *

Before Rick could react, Kate was running in the living room. When he joined her, she was hugging a woman. Well, not hugging, crushing a woman who also had a huge smile and tears on her face. He looked over to Jim and found him fighting back tears too. He walked over to Claire.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know," she answered, "we met her in the dinner down the block. We were waiting for our food at the counter and I heard someone exclaim 'Oh my God, Jim Beckett !' It was weird. I mean, you're certainly used to it but it doesn't happen a lot with Jim. They started talking and he told her to come with us."

"Who is she?"

"Your guess as good as mine!"

It seemed that nothing could break the moment between the two Becketts and the mystery woman. That was until Alexis appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Dad, Gram's coming over in a few …" she stopped when she saw everyone looking at her. "… minutes."

She walked down the stairs. Claire took Andy from her and she walked to her dad.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea …"

"I'm sorry guys," Kate said, remembering that they didn't know who she was so happy to see, "this is Tessa, an old friend and neighbor. Tessa this is Rick, Alexis, his daughter, and Claire and Andy." Kate introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you Tessa," Rick said, shaking her hand, "if you could just stop making my girl cry, I'd like you even more," he added, putting his arm around Kate's shoulders.

"Wow KitKat, you found a good one!"

"I found the perfect one, and don't call me Kitkat!"

"You know I'm a wedding planner, right?"

"Let's just go and eat for now," Kate laughed.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

As Rick was getting into bed, he could hear Kate moving around the bathroom, going over her bedtime routine. Once he was settled against the pillows, he thought back on the dinner they just shared with Tessa. It had been highly informative … and interesting to say the least. For example, he had learned that his thirty-two year old girlfriend could still act as a six year-old, whispering things in her friend's ear while 'grown ups' were talking. He had also learned where the Kitkat nickname came from. It appeared that when Miss Katherine Beckett was in first grade she had decided that she liked the chocolate bars so much she needed to have all of them. To this end, she started by buying all those that were in the school vending machines. Since she didn't have much money, she just decided that she would shake the machines until the snack fall. When a teacher tried to pull her off, she just kick him in the shin and threw a tantrum until her parents came to get her. He learned that, as a teenager, she had experimented a lot of different looks. He even managed to have Tessa promise to show him some pictures.

"What are you thinking about?" Kate asked, joining him in the bed.

"You." he simply answered. "You know what, we should get you a Kitkat costume for Halloween."

"Shut up, that's not funny." she groaned, turning her back to him.

"Oh come on, Kate, I was kidding. But I really wished I could have seen you that day, I'm sure you were sooooo cute !" he laughed.

"Well, my parents didn't think it was cute."

"What did they do?" Rick asked, turning her over so that she was facing him again.

"They grounded me from Hockey practice for a month. A month Rick !"

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you played hockey?" Rick laughed. "I can totally see you, six years old, with pigtails, beating up boys with your hockey stick because they tried to look at you when you were changing."

"Well … that did happen once or twice."

"Oh my God I wish I could have known you back then."

"I'm sure I would have kicked your ass for some reason. You were lucky I didn't have my hockey stick anymore when you started working with me. You might have turned up dead somewhere."

" That would have been such a shame! A world without me in it wouldn't be worth living in …" Rick said, looking completely outraged by the idea.

"I agree," Kate said before kissing him lightly.

"When did you stop all your mischief?"

"I don't know. My mom always told me that I had done everything possible in the first ten years of my life so they couldn't be surprised anymore after that." Kate said, smiling at the memory of her mother.

"I'm sure they were surprised the day you came back home with your pink hair."

"Yeah … that was ugly …"

"Why did you do it then?"

"What? Oh no, I liked my hair. My parents' reaction was ugly. I don't think I've ever seen my mom so pissed. She literally dragged me to the hairdresser as soon as I passed the door. You should have seen her face! On the way to the hairdresser, she kept telling me 'When nature gave you such great hair, you don't get to mess with it' and so on …"

"I have to agree with her on that one. I love your hair." Rick said, taking a brown lock in his hand and playing with it. "I love all of you," he added, trailing his hand on her body, opening the shirt she was sleeping in as he went.

"That's good to know," Kate smiled slyly. "You know, I'm going to get cold if you keep opening up my clothes."

" Don't worry love, I'll warm you up in no time," he whispered in her ear as his mouth started to follow the path drawn by his hand.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The next morning, Rick had a meeting with Paula. Kate went to the park with Andy and Alexis when she saw her father become too lovey-dovey with Claire for her state. After a short walk, Andy spotted a playground and run to it, making both Kate and Alexis run after him.

"I get him Kate, you can just find a place to sit."

"Ok, let me know when you're tired of running after this little monster," Kate answered, ruffling Andy's hair. "Your dad's supposed to come and meet us here when he's done anyway."

She found a bench that was available not so far away. She sat down, took the book she had brought out of her purse and started reading, looking at Andy and Alexis every once in a while to make sure everything was ok. She had been reading for a while when someone talked to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" a man asked.

"What? Oh no, go ahead." Kate answered before diving back into _Heat Wave_.

"Oh, I see you're reading Richard Castle …"

"Yes."

"I know him personally you know …"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we went to high school together."

"Great."

"Do you like the book?"

"Yes, and I would like it even better if I could actually read it."

"I could introduce you to him if you want. But that would cost you a date …"

"Wow, that's the worst pick up line I've ever heard." Kate said, closing her book. "I'm sorry but that will not be possible, now please go annoy someone else, I'm trying to read."

"I'm Evan McLintor, and you are?" he asked

"Not interested."

"Really, come on, just a drink …"

"Hey Kate!"

That voice she knew. It belonged to a certain mystery writer who was walking towards her.

"Hey Rick. You finished early?"

"Yeah. You're ready for lunch?"

"Sure" she answered, putting her book back into her purse. "Let's grab the kids and go."

On the bench, Evan McLintor was astonished. Among all the women in the park, he had to go and hit on the only one who was not interested in meeting Richard Castle through his services. Among all the women in the park, he had to go and hit on HIS girlfriend …


	31. Chapter 31

After a light lunch at a diner nearby, Kate, Rick, Alexis and Andy headed to the hospital to visit Lisa. After a week, she had already made considerable progress but she still had a long way to go. Alexis left after a little while to meet with Ashley. Rick, Kate and Jim left Claire, Lisa and Andy alone for a while, wanting to give them the family they were used to. Rick and the two Becketts went for a little walk in the hospital park. Kate turned around a few times, having the impression of being followed but could not see anyone suspicious.

"What's going on?" Rick asked once.

"I … nothing, don't worry." she answered, taking his hand, trying to shake the idea out of her head.

As they were heading back to the hospital, Kate received a text from Lanie and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Rick asked.

"Well, apparently we're going dancing tonight after dinner at Lanie's. She asked for us to put our hottest clothes on, she's bringing us to the opening of a new nightclub."

"Oh, that could be interesting." he said. "A night without parents or children … I already love Lanie for having such great ideas," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

About an hour later, Rick and Kate left the hospital to go get ready for their dinner and dancing. Lanie had told them to put on their hottest clothes, Rick had not so subtly promised one hell of a night … Kate knew exactly what she was going to do to make him go crazy as much as possible.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Wow, girl ! That's quite a dress you have there!" Lanie said when she opened the door to her apartment.

"Thanks."

"When did you buy it? I've never seen it before." Lanie asked.

"I didn't either," Rick answered, "or she would be wearing it every day."

"It would make the suspect confess easier, that's for sure!" said Esposito, coming to join them.

"Guys, go get comfy in the living room, you, you're coming with me!" Lanie said, pointing at Kate and pulling her by the hand in the kitchen. "Oh my God Kate, turn around so I can admire this pretty little thing!" (http : / www. magicmomentsprom. com/ item/ Atria_ 5556_ Short_ Prom_ Dress/ 48230/ p4c189) "Well, dressed like that, Castle's never going to take his hands off you."

"That was my intention when I put it on," Kate laughed.

She was stopped by Lanie who, out of the blue, hugged her.

"I'm so glad you finally opened your eyes Sweetie. He's really good for you." she said before backing away.

"I know, I … I almost feel like did before … everything happened. I couldn't have asked for a better man. He makes me so happy! And it doesn't even scare me."

"I can see it. You've always been gorgeous but now, I don't know, you're even more gorgeous." Lanie said, laughing. "But seeing how he looks tonight, you'd better watch out, they'll be trying to steal him from you," she added, walking to the living room with a tray of drinks.

"Oh I don't plan on leaving him all night, anyway, he can't seem to be able to stop touching me." Kate answered, following her friend.

They sat down, each close to their men. Automatically, Rick put his hand on Kate's leg, making both girls burst out laughing.

"You know what's going on Bro ?" Esposito asked

"I have absolutely no idea, they're weird sometimes …" was Rick's only answer.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

After dinner, the four friends helped clear the table

"Well, Javier, I didn't know you could cook like this!" Kate said, truly impressed

"Well, I don't really have opportunities to show all my talents at the precinct, you know?" he laughed

"Hey Lanie, what's the name of the new club you're bringing us to?" Rick asked, his phone in hand

"Oh, you're gonna love it, it's called THE CASTLE. It's seven or eight blocks down the precinct and I got us VIP passes."

As the others were doing the dishes, Rick slipped out of the room discreetly.

"Where did you go?" Kate asked him when he came back, helping her in her coat.

"I called a five star hotel near the club so we can have a whole night of just us. Just you and me, what do you think?" he asked, playing with the hem of her dress.

Kate could not find her words… she could not fight the shiver that took over her body either.

"That's what I thought," Rick whispered in her ear.

"Come on, love birds, time to go!" Lanie called from the door.

They all took a cab and a few minutes they were in front of the club, with A LOT of other people. No matter how many people were waiting in line, Rick immediately noticed one of the few people in the world he did not want see on a night like that: Josh Davidson.

"Don't mind him, I certainly won't." Kate said before kissing him passionately.

"If you keep kissing me like that and if I can see you dance in that sexy dress I won't mind him, I won't mind anyone or anything, I'll just want to take you to that hotel room…"

"Let's make the most of this night!" Kate said, winking at him before following Lanie and Esposito inside.

Once they entered the nightclub, they understood the name it was given. All the decoration seemed to be taken out of medieval ages. The whole place was customized as the inside of a medieval castle. The only thing that could not have belonged in such a period was the really modern sound system. Even the people working there were dressed in long velvet robes and hats directly coming out of movies. Lanie led them to a booth she had reserved and ordered cocktails for everyone. After a few minutes talking, Rick stood up and presented his hand to Kate.

"Would Lady Katherine like to dance?"

"With pleasure Sir Richard," she answered, laughing and taking his hand.

They danced for half an hour, side by side, playing with each other and not caring about the people around them. Rick loved the way she was dancing and the fact that her dress hugged her body so tightly did nothing to calm his intensions, namely ripping off the dress and making love to her as soon as possible. Kate knew what she was doing to him and she played with it, exaggerating the sway of her hips, moving closer to him than was certainly appropriate in public. She knew that Rick was not the only man to look at her but she didn't care, she was doing that for him, only for him. When they walked back to their table, Rick made sure to pull Kate flush against him, his hand low on her hips. Once arrived at the table, Kate sat in the corner and pulled him to her. Lanie and Javier were still on the dance floor. She took the opportunity of being alone with Rick to touch him intimately . The reaction was immediate. He crushed her in the corner and kissed the life out of her. One of his hand was buried in her hair when the other was moving up her leg, disappearing under her dress. Kate was busy groping his ass, completely forgetting that they were in public. They managed to calm down when Lanie and Esposito joined them. For the second 'dancing session', Kate went with Esposito and Rick was joined by Lanie. Strangely enough, after three songs, everyone was back with their other half, making out more than dancing. Around three in the morning, they decided to leave and take care of some needs that could not be delayed much longer.

"Well, that was a nice evening," Kate said, enveloped in Rick's jacket and Rick's arms.

"We should definitely do it again!" Lanie agreed.

"Well, see you on Monday, bright and early Espo."

"Well, early I don't really have a choice, but bright, I can't promise anything!" he laughed.

After saying their goodbyes, the couples went their separate ways. On the short way to the hotel, Kate could feel that someone was watching them, just like she had earlier in the day. She decided not to pay attention to it, focusing on the man who was holding her and promising the night would only get better.

Kate Beckett did not turn around on the way to the hotel, maybe this time she should have.


	32. Chapter 32

When Rick and Kate came back to the loft the next day, it was almost noon. Alexis and Claire were preparing lunch and Jim was playing with Andy on the couch. As the couple was trying to get to their bedroom unnoticed, Alexis turned around.

"Hey guys! how was your party?"

"Oh it was great!" Kate answered, "now I just want to go to bed and stay there until tomorrow when I have to leave for work."

"Dad, what happened to your shirt?" Alexis asked when she got closer to her father.

"Nothing, nothing happened to his shirt." Kate answered before Rick could say anything, pulling him by the hand to their bedroom where she closed and locked the door.

"What was that?" Rick asked, laughing.

"What were you going to say?"

"I don't know, I …"

"I'm sure she would have thought something was up anyway and I'm not ready to share everything with your daughter just yet, and I will never be ready to share these kind of details with everyone, and certainly not your daughter."

"Yeah, because you literally dragging me in here does not seem strange at all!" he laughed. "You really think I would have told her what happened? How we were hardly in the elevator of the hotel before you literally threw yourself at me? How in a desperate need to get me naked you torn my shirt half way down before we passed the door of the bedroom? How …"

"Ok, I get it." Kate laughed, taking her dress off to put something more comfortable on. "But I didn't hear you complain last night."

"Oh I'll never complain about that, or there will be something wrong going on." Rick said, going to her and taking her in his arm. "I'll remember last night all my life." he whispered in her ear, his hands roaming over her body covered only in underwear.

"Last night was … more than anything I could have ever imagined. It was just … perfect!" Kate said, kissing him lightly.

Rick didn't lose time to deepen the kiss and Kate soon felt her panties fall on the floor. She sighed with happiness when she felt him carry her to the bed. She was exhausted after their night of sweet and passionate lovemaking – they left the hotel only because they had to leave the room before noon – she didn't think she had any more energy left but apparently her body seemed to think otherwise … and she was more than happy to oblige.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When they finally emerged from their bedroom, lunch was finished and Jim was doing the dishes. Kate went in the kitchen and gathered the ingredients to prepare sandwiches for her and Rick. They had not eaten since the dinner at Lanie's the night before. Well, they had had some breakfast. Kind of … It started rather innocently … until Rick "accidentally" dropped some maple syrup on her thigh. Needless to say it didn't stay innocent very long and that they ran out of syrup pretty soon. Kate was startled out of her thoughts when her father shut the cupboard door next to her. She blushed as soon as she realized she was so lost in her memories she was still in front of the open fridge.

"Do I want to ask?" Jim asked

"No, you don't want to." Kate answered, gathering her things and heading to the living room table.

A few minutes later, Rick went back in the kitchen to get some water for the both of them.

"What did you do to her to make her so happy?" Jim asked Rick, no particular answer in mind.

He did get an idea when he heard Kate yell "DAD!" from the table and when he saw Rick choke on his water and blush more than he could think possible.

This conversation was dropped there, for everyone's greatest pleasure. The rest of the day went by slowly and calmly. They all decided to have a Disney marathon, so that Andy could watch with them, even if he went to play after half an hour. Kate quickly fell asleep against Rick who shifted so that she could lay more comfortably, her head on his lap. Rick was fighting to keep his eyes open and finally lost the battle during the second movie, a hand on Kate's cheek, the other buried in her hair.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When Detective Beckett walked in the precinct the next morning, she felt like she didn't belong there. She belonged in her bed, in her boyfriend's arms, maybe on the break room couch but certainly not at her desk. She put her purse on the desk and collapse on her chair.

"Hard weekend Detective Beckett?" Jake asked

"No, just too short. How many times did I tell you not to sit in that chair?" Kate asked, angry. "Today is really not the day to mess with me, I'm warning you …"

Just as he was about to talk, Jake was cut off by the appearance of a really relaxed and really tanned Kevin Ryan.

"Hello everyone! Missed me much?" he asked, sitting at his desk and clearing the paperwork that has been piled up on his desk. "Maybe you didn't have time missing me, you were too busy partying … without me!" he continued, handed a newspaper to Kate who had approached his desk.

"What is it?" she asked, taking the newspaper.

"I don't know, you tell me. Look at the last page."

Kate turned the newspaper and … stopped. Stopped moving, stopped thinking, stopped breathing.

"What is THAT ?" she almost yelled

"Well, apparently it's you hitting on Javier during a party." Ryan laughed.

Kate glared at him before going back to the newspaper. On the picture, she was dancing with Esposito and both of them had huge smiles on their faces. The headline read _Things are heating up for Nikki Heat._ She read the caption under the picture and could not believe what she saw: _A new love interest for Det. Beckett? it sure seemed so on Saturday night … TBC _...

"I can't believe that! I …"

"Hey, wouldn't that be my new love interest sitting on my desk?" Esposito asked, laughing, when he entered the precinct.

"Shut up Espo, that's not funny!" Kate snapped.

Before he could reply, Montgomery was coming out of his office and walking towards them.

"Well, I'm glad to see your team complete again Beckett. How was the honeymoon Ryan?"

"Perfect Sir."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now please go back to work, we have a fresh one." he said, giving Kate a piece of paper with an address on it. "Oh and Detective Beckett? Try not to distract your new love interest too much during the investigation!" he added as the three detectives were entering the elevator.

He saw Kate glare at him when the door closed and heard a "Shut it or I shoot you" destined to her fellow detectives when they couldn't stop laughing.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When Kate went back to the loft that night, she was not happy.

"Hey Kate, how was your day?" Rick asked, coming to kiss her, leaving her father and Andy play with a ball while Claire and Alexis were in the kitchen speaking French. _Why the hell are they speaking French?_ Kate thought.

"Horrible!" was the only answer she gave Rick, taking her coat off and kicking her shoes in the closet.

"What happened?" Rick asked, taking her by the hand and leading her on the couch.

"Well, first of all, I'm tired. Second, everyone thinks I'm cheating on you with Esposito. Even the Captain made fun of me. Then we got a big case but the Feds showed up and took it without any explanation. Oh and also, you didn't come to the precinct as you said you would. And finally I'm tired."

"You said that already," Rick laughed.

"Well it's because I'm VERY tired." She said sharply, daring him to say something on the topic.

"Ok" he answered.

During their staring contest, Jim couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Kate asked, not in a good mood.

"You remind me of your mother, that's all." Jim said, a smile on his face.

"Dinner's ready!" Claire announced form the kitchen.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

After dinner Rick had drawn Kate a bath, in which he had been invited, for his greatest pleasure. They stayed in the tub until the water had turned cold but Kate was still tense and grumpy.

"Go lay down on the bed," Rick said locking the door of their bedroom, "and get rid of that towel."

"Rick, I'm really not in the mood right now, I …"

"No, I just want to give you a massage, it'll help you relax, help you go to sleep and tomorrow you'll be as good as new."

"You know how to give a massage?" Kate asked, surprised, but laying on the bed without any hesitation.

"I'll have you know Miss Beckett that I give the best massages in … this whole building. Now shush and relax."

It appeared that Richard Castle really did give extraordinary full body massages. Kate was sound asleep after half an hour. He continued to massage her until she was completely relaxed and covered her with the comforter before leaving their bedroom.

"How is she?" Jim asked as Rick settled on the couch with his laptop.

"She's sleeping. She'll be better tomorrow."

"Did you talk to her?"

"No, I'll wait for tomorrow. There is no point in worrying her tonight. Is it still here?"

"Yes." Jim answered from the window seat where he was sitting.

Looking outside, he spotted the car that had followed Rick everywhere he had gone during the day. This time however, there was no one in it.


	33. Chapter 33

Kate woke up before the alarm rang, like always. One of the first thing she noticed was that she was naked under the sheets. Nothing too surprising there either. It happened from time to time, although she usually put some clothes on during the night because she was cold. Rolling over to take heat from Rick, that's when she opened her eyes. Why was she naked and him completely dressed? She tried to think back on the previous night and smiled when she remembered the massage Rick had given her. She had known for a while that he was good with his hands, now she knew it covered all fields. She kissed him quickly before going into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she got out about fifteen minutes later, wrapped in only a towel, she found him in the corner of their bedroom, looking through the window, slightly hidden by the curtain.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked

"Uh, nothing." He answered, letting go of the curtain.

"Come on Rick, what's wrong?" she asked more seriously, going to the window.

"Kate, don't go there wearing just a towel!" Rick almost begged.

"Rick, you know that the windows are tinted right? No one can see from the outside."

"I know, I … I just don't want to share this wonderful view with anyone else?" Rick said, looking hungrily at her from head to toe.

"Well, that was nice." Kate said, "Now talk, what is it?"

""You see that car over there?" Rick asked, pulling the curtain aside. "It's been following me all day yesterday. When I went to the store with your father, when I took the car to go to a meeting with Paula. I wanted to talk to you about it yesterday but you were so tired I didn't want to bother you."

"I'll take care of it today, don't worry. As for yesterday, you massage was amazing! Where did you learn that?"

"That's for me to know and for you to enjoy!" Rick answered.

"Oh, I definitely enjoyed it. I always knew you were good with your hands." she teased. "Maybe one day you could massage the front of my body …" she suggested, turning around and heading to their walk in closet.

"What's gotten into you this morning?" Rick asked, laughing, and following her.

"I'm just super relaxed."

"_Super_ relaxed?"

"Yes, I'm super relaxed because I got a super massage from my super boyfriend last night. So it put me in a super good mood for the day." Kate explained , letting her towel fall on the floor.

"Kate, you may have a super boyfriend but he's only human. If you don't put something on right now, you're going to be super late at the precinct."

"Bring it on, super lover." Kate whispered, turning to him completely naked.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Kate got out of the shower for the second time that morning. It was now 8 a.m. She was late for work. She nearly ran into the closet, put on the first clothes she found. When she turned to the dresser where her jewelry box was, she jumped and yelled. Someone was in the bed. And it was not Rick since he was still in the shower. She smiled when she remembered the last fifteen minutes. The second shower had definitely been more … tonic than the first one. Her thoughts were broken by Rick's arrival in the bedroom.

"What's wrong?"

"I just … there's someone in our bed …"

"What?"

"There is … Meredith in our bed!" Kate repeated, pulling the comforter of the bed."

"What are you doing here?" Rick almost yelled.

"I'm sleeping, what does it seems like I'm doing?" Meredith grumbled, taking the comforter back.

Rick looked at Kate incredulously.

"I'm sorry but I'm already late for work. I love you but I'll let you deal with … that." she said, kissing him quickly before leaving the room.

"What is she doing here?"Meredith asked once Kate had left.

"She lives here. You don't, so you need to leave, NOW!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Kate had hardly entered the precinct that Esposito called for her.

"Hey Beckett, the Captain wants to see you in his office."

"What? Oh come on, I'm late once in my life and he catches me this one time …" She mostly whined.

"Beckett, put your things down at your desk and come and see me please?" Montgomery called from his office.

"Yes, sir."

When she entered his office, she suddenly felt nervous. Why was she here? Was she in trouble? Was it really because she was late? No, it couldn't be …

"Kate, close the door please, and take a seat."

"Am I in trouble Sir?"

"What? No! Of course not. Oh, you got that impression from the way I … I'm sorry, you're not in trouble. I just need to talk to you about something serious, and for your ears only."

"I'm listening, sir."

"well, I don't really see how to bring it slowly so I'll just as you and then explain. How do you feel about being Captain? … judging by your face right now, I guess that you'd not thought about it yet."

"No really no. But … why?"

"Well, at the end of the year, I'm retiring and I'd like for you to succeed me."

"With all due respect Sir, you threatened to retire at least ten times since I join the homicide team."

"I know, but it's not just something decided in the rush of things. Not this time. I've done everything I could for this precinct, and I like to think I managed it rather well. But it's time Kate. I'm not getting any younger and I think it's time for me to train my successor. And to be honest, I cannot think of anyone better for the job than you. But don't worry, I'll give you time to answer and if you don't want to move up, I completely understand. There are a lot of good detectives in this precinct I could choose from. I just thought of you because I think you are the most meticulous, and most importantly you care a lot for the victims, which gives you that little something that the others don't have. Now, I would appreciate if you didn't talk about this offer to anyone yet, except for Rick of course."

"Uh, ok … I really don't know what to think … I really need to think about it and talk with Rick. I …"

"That's ok Kate, I understand it's not an easy decision to make. Take your time, think it through and give me your answer in … let's say two weeks. So I have time to prepare things for your training session if you accept or I have time to look for someone else if you don't want to OK?"

"OK. Thank you sir." Kate said, getting up.

She walked up to her desk and sat there. She knew that Esposito and Ryan were dying to ask her what had happened in Montgomery's office but she didn't acknowledge them. She needed to think. She had always planned on taking the Captain Exam but not so early in her career. And it had always been just a plan, not a clear decision. And she had to consider Rick too now. She was not alone any more. She smiled at this thought but she was interrupted by the ring of her phone. She checked the caller ID and picked up.

"Hey Lex, what's going on?"

"Kate, you have to come home NOW! please hurry" Alexis cried in the phone before hanging up.


	34. Chapter 34

_I know i'm a bit late but **BONNE ANNEE** everyone !_

* * *

Five minutes. That's how long it took Detective Kate Beckett to go from the precinct to the loft with lights flashing and siren yelling. That was a record. She could also have broken the record for having run up four flights of stairs in less than two minutes. When she arrived on their floor, she found her father pushing Meredith out of the loft, Alexis crying in Claire's arms and Rick yelling at his ex wife. When she saw Kate, Meredith seemed to calm down.

"This is not over!" she declared firmly, looking at Rick before passing Kate in the hallway.

"What is going on?" Kate asked as she passed the door.

Before anyone could answer, Alexis had flown in her arms and Rick had broken down on the couch. Kate looked at her father with big eyes, terrified at what they were going to they, judging by everyone's reaction. She turned to Rick to see him get up and walk to their bedroom.

"Go talk to him, I'll take Alexis." Her father encouraged her.

Kate let go of Alexis, transferring her slowly into Jim's arms. She walked slowly to the bedroom. She opened the door tentatively, afraid of what she was going to find on the other side. She wanted to help him, no matter what the problem was, but she didn't know how to console people. This was one of the things she was not good at. She closed the door behind her and found Rick curled up on their bed. He grabbed her as soon as he could reach her, literally crushing her to his chest. She just stayed there, knowing he would explain everything when he calmed down. She tried to sooth him as much as she could, caressing his back, kissing him softly, whispering sweet words in his ear. They didn't move or talk for a few minutes.

"Why can't you be Alexis' mother? I swear, that woman doesn't deserve the title!" Rick finally said.

"What happened?" Kate asked calmly. She waited patiently for an answer but none was coming. "Come on baby, tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened …" she whispered, trying to get him to talk.

Rick sat on the bed, his back against the headboard, drying his face. He took a deep breath but the rears just couldn't stop rolling down his cheeks.

"She … she said she wasn't sure I …" he just couldn't go on. Kate saw his face close and his eyes could have killed.

"She wasn't sure you what?" Kate asked calmly, taking his hands in hers.

"She said she wasn't sure I was Alexis' father!" he finally said, before breaking down once more.

Kate was stunned. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She wanted to move but she couldn't. After a few seconds, she finally went to him and hugged him as strongly as she could. After a while, his breathing evened out. She looked at him through her own tears and saw he had fallen asleep. She kissed him softly on the forehead before trying to get up without disturbing him. When she got out of their bedroom, she found her father on the couch. Alexis was nowhere to be seen.

"How is she?" Kate asked as she sat next to her father on the couch.

"She went to call Ashley. She's pretty shaken up but she decided it's not going to change anything for her. She said, and I quote 'he's been my dad for eighteen years, she's been my mom for eighteenth months, she doesn't have a say in the matter. He's my dad and it's not going to change, ever.' If I didn't know better, I'd say she's your daughter." Jim laughed.

"I really don't understand Meredith! She has the perfect daughter and she does everything she can to destroy her … I hate her!"

"Hey, it's going to be ok Katie" Jim soothed her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"No it's not going to be OK dad! Rick is a mess, I'm sure Alexis is not better even if she tries to hide it and I can't do anything to help any of them. I'm failing them just like I failed Mom." Kate said, on tears.

"Katherine Beckett, I forbid you to say you failed your mother. You have a good job and good friends. You have a man who loves you more than anything and his daughter loves you just as much. You have your own family now Katie, you're happy and it's all that matters for your mother, wherever she is. You CAN'T fail her as long as your happy, it's all she had ever wanted for you."

Jim kept his daughter in his arms while she cried. He had often wanted for Johanna to be there for certain moments but he had never needed her as much as in this moment. He was brought out of his thought suddenly when Kate got up from the couch.

"I need to check on Alexis." she simply said, heading for the stairs.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

She was in the kitchen preparing lunch for everyone when Rick emerged from their bedroom. He walked directly up the stairs and she could hear him open Alexis's door. She was worried about him. She wanted to follow him, to check on him, to make sure he was ok.

"Leave them alone for a while, they need it." her father said, as if he could read her mind.

Just as she was going to talk, Clair and Andy came back from wherever they had been.

"Do you need help?" Claire asked Kate, heading to the kitchen while Jim was taking care of Andy.

"No, I'm fine thanks. But if you could set the table, it would be great."

"Sure!"

By the time the table was set and everything was ready, Rick and Alexis came back downstairs. Kate was still in the kitchen, preparing the salad, when she felt Rick arrive behind her an dput his arms around her waist.

"Hey. How are you?" he asked.

"I should be asking you this very question." Kate said, turning around to face him, searching for the answer in his eyes.

"I've seen better days," he simply said, "but I've also seen worse. Thank you so much for being here!" he almost cried in her neck.

"Hey, I'll be here for you, no matter what, no matter when, no matter where. You know that, right?" Kate said, kissing him softly before burying her face against his chest. "I really hate her you know!"

"Well, that makes three of us." Rick laughed

They stayed like that, in each other's arms, looking deeply in each other's eyes, for a few seconds.

"I love you. So much." Rick said before kissing her.

What had started as a simple, loving kiss heated up pretty soon. Kate wanted Rick to feel loved, supported, she wanted to give him anything she had in this hard time. Rick wanted to show Kate how much her presence through this situation meant to him, how much he loved her, how much he needed her. The couple was so engrossed in what they were doing, they didn't hear Jim and Alexis calling them from the living room. They were only interrupted when Andy collided with Rick's legs.

"Hey there little man!"Rick said, picking him up. "I know you're jealous but she's mine, only mine, and she'll always be mine." he told the boy, kissing Kate one last time before going to join the others.

Kate followed him with the salad and they all sat and began to eat. Everything went fine during the meal. The situation was not exactly what would be called relaxed but it was better than two hours before.

So, when the door bell rang during dessert, no one even imagined that the day could go worse …


	35. Chapter 35

Kate went to open the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked the man standing in the corridor.

"Hello, um … I'm looking for Richard Castle. Is he available?"

"Now is really not a good time Mr …"

"Fitzgerald, Thomas Fitzgerald."

"Well, I'm sorry Mr Fitgerald but he's not free right now. It would be better if you just left."

"Kate, who is it? What's going on?" Rick asked, coming behind her.

"Are … are you Richard Castle?"

"Well if you don't know you have nothing to do here. How did you even get past the doorman."

"Oh, there was no one downstairs. Maybe he went on a break or something."

"What do you want Mr Fitzgerald? I already told you, now is not a good time."

"I'd like to talk to you Richard, privately." he asked, almost shyly.

"As she said, now is not a good time, so either you tell me what you want now, or you just leave." Rick answered, raising his voice.

The man took an envelope out of his pocket, handing it to Rick.

"Take a look at that. My number is on the back. Call me … if you want." he said before turning around and going for the elevator.

"What do you think it is?" Kate asked quietly as they walked back to the table.

"I don't know but I'm not wasting dessert over it." he said, putting it in the back pocket of his jeans.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

After lunch, Alexis left the loft to go shopping with some of her friends. Kate and Claire were doing the dishes and Rick was in his study, in front of his computer which wasn't even on. He was lost in his thoughts when he suddenly remembered the envelope the man had given him. He took it from his back pocket and, being Richard Castle, he couldn't help but imagine what could be inside. After having eliminated theories of encrypted CIA mission order and acceptance letter from Hogwarts, he finally opened it. What he found inside he had not thought about at all. He stayed there, sitting in his chair, the envelope in one hand, and THAT in the other. He studied it for a minute, putting back the pieces together. He was so lost in his own world that he didn't hear Kate coming in.

"Rick? are you ok?" she asked quietly, stopping on the other side of his desk.

"I don't know." he answered, his eyes still glued to what he had found in the envelope.

"Is that from …"

"Yeah, take a look." he said, handing it to her.

Kate took the photo from him and gasped. She walked around the desk and went to settle on his lap, his hands automatically circling around her waist.

"Is that … Martha?" she asked incredulously, still looking at the young redhead on the right of the picture. "She looks like Alexis in ten years!"

"Yeah, that's my mother, and this is me." Rick answered, pointing at the baby in her arms.

"This is the bear you keep on your nightstand right?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I guess I've had it for a long time …"

"If this is Martha and this is you, it makes this man …"

"My father. I guess. I don't know. It could just be a friend of my mother's at the time, or …"

"Rick, do you really think an old friend of Martha's you have come back forty years later just to give you this photo?"

"No, you're right. It doesn't make any sense. But I don't want a father."

"Why?"

"It's just … it's always been my thing you know? Some kids have a pool, some don't have TV, I don't have a father. I've always imagined who he could be but I'm not sure I want to know for real. And I'm sure he's not going to be as cool as what I imagined, you know? Even showing up today, he has the worst timing ever!"

"Yeah, that's true. But maybe he's a nice person, even if he's not an astronaut or a cowboy ."

"Whipped cream inventor," Rick murmured.

"What?"

"I always wanted my father to be the whipped cream inventor."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Kate laughed, kissing him lightly.

"What if it's just a plan to take money from me, or to take Alexis or you from me?" Rick asked, starting to panic at the idea of a trap.

"Hey, calm down Rick, it's ok. If you want, I can take the photo to work tomorrow. Techs will be able to tell if it's a fake. I could also take the prints that are not yours or mine, I could even run the phone number at the back to learn more about this guy. You don't have to worry, ok?" she asked, feeling him nod against her shoulder. "Oh, and one more thing …"

"Yes?"

"No one is ever going to take me from you, or Alexis. We are all going to stay here. No matter what happens, you'll never get rid of me. Get it?"

"Yes Ma'am." he laughed. "Hey Kate?" he asked as she was getting up.

"Yeah?"

"Could we keep this between us for a while? Just until we're sure it's not a fake or a trap or something like that. I don't want to upset Mother over this."

"Sure, of course. Oh, did you manage to reach her this morning?"

"No, according to her itinerary, she's in Spain right now and her cell goes right to voicemail. I'll try again tonight." he said, standing up. "Do you have to go back to work today?"

"No, I called the Captain before lunch. He told me to take the rest of the day off. But I had to explain the situation …"

"It's ok. I was thinking, do you want to go to the Park? Make the most of this perfect weather?"

"Sure, let me change and we can go!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When they arrived to the Park, they realized that every non-working person probably had the same idea: make the most of the sun. It was already really warm for the season, being the end of May. Kate had changed from her work clothes into a green plaid summer dress, Rick was in dark jeans and a simple white T shirt. They walked around for a bit, hand in hand, enjoying the fresh air and each other in silence, trying to get their heads around everything that had happened in the morning. Unconsciously, Kate slowed down when they passed a playground. Kids were everywhere, playing in the sandbox, on the swings, chasing each other, playing hide and seek …

"Hey, you ok?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking."

"Given the look on your face, you were not thinking," Rick said, "you were picturing our little Castle babies playing here, weren't you?"

"How do you know?" Kate exclaimed, really surprised he had understood what she was doing.

"Because I know you Katherine Beckett," he said, kissing her, "and because I was doing the same thing." he confessed.

"Don't you think we should … practice more?" she asked, almost shyly.

"You mean you want to really try? because I'm not sure we can practice more than we already do without you having to quit your job ." he laughed.

"I want to really try. I want to have a baby with you Richard Castle, and the sooner the better."

"You will hear absolutely no objection from my part."

"Good. I'll call my doctor during the week, make an appointment to see what we can do to maximize our chances."

They continued their walk for a bit before Kate remembered her conversation with Montgomery. She should really talk to Rick before they make any baby plans, just to be sure he was ok with that. With all that had happened before lunch, she had decided she would accept the captain's offer, if it was ok with Rick of course. After consideration, she had decided that, even is being a captain means being less on the field, she would still have authority, even more authority in fact, but most of all, she would be safer. There would be less risks of being shot at or hit, the hours would be most stable … she would have more time for her family. HER family, with Rick, Alexis, and future little Castle babies. She was ready to sacrifice her love for the field for her love for Rick and their future family. The training would take some time anyway, and she'd still have to take and pass the exams. Rick. Maybe he wouldn't want her to be a Captain, maybe he'd find her less interesting sitting at a desk almost all day long and …

"Are you sure you're alright?" Rick asked, concerned.

Kate looked around her and saw that they had stopped once again. She could hear that she was breathing fast and Rick's face was full of worry.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you about something. It's kind of important …"

"OK, let's take a seat," he said, heading for a free bench along the path they were on. "But you're not sick or anything right? You're not dying or anything? Because there only that much a man can take in one day you know and …"

"I'm not dying Rick, relax." Kate smiled

"OK, then I'm listening."

"Well, the Captain called me into his office this morning and made me a proposition."

"Hey, that's not fair, I'm the one who's supposed to be proposing to you, not him. He could be your father Kate!"

"Rick, stop joking for a minute, this is serious."

"I'm sorry. Go on."

"Well, he asked me if I wanted to …"

"Katherine Beckett, is that you?"

Kate closed her eyes and cursed whoever was calling her. Today was just not a day for good timing, was it?


	36. Chapter 36

_Hey guys ! No, i'm not dead ..._

_I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the delay ! please forgive me, i know how horrible it is to just wait, and wait, and wait ... i'd totally understand if some of you have completely forgot about me ^^_

_Anyway, here is chapter 36! ENJOY _

* * *

Kate turned from Rick to see who was calling her. As soon as she spotted the tall brown man walking to her, she regretted it. Unconsciously, she moved closer to Rick before the man had a chance to come too close. She might not have noticed her movement but Rick did. Even if he did not understand why she did it, when he saw the man coming to them, he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hello David." Kate simply said.

"You look good!"

"Thanks. What are you doing here? I thought Maddie told me you lived in California."

"I do. But come on, I wouldn't miss the reunion! And my girlfriend had some family business in the city this week." David said enthusiastically, sitting on the bench, too close to Kate for Rick's liking.

"What reunion?"

"The 15 years high school reunion, it's this Friday night. I thought I'd play tourist for a bit before. Wait … you didn't know about it? We got the invitation in the mail like two months ago!"

"Well, I'm working anyway so, it doesn't change anything." Kate said, moving closer to Rick because David was crowding her.

"It's still weird that you didn't get the invitation."

"I moved not so long ago and … Oh, I never send the papers for the change of address!" Kate suddenly realized.

"Well, I guess we should go to your old apartment on the way home then, you'll have a ton of mail to pick up," Rick laughed.

"Come on, let's go and pick it now. And I have to fill out the form for the change of address …" she said, getting up.

"What, now? but it's so nice out here and …"

"Rick please." she asked, looking at him in the eyes.

He could tell from the way she was looking at him that something was wrong. She really wanted to get away from this man. Thinking about it, he didn't really like the way he was looking at her either.

"Sure Sweetie, let's go." he said, taking her hand and walking away.

"Bye David!" she threw quickly over her shoulder.

When they walked out of the park, she couldn't help but sit on the first bench she could find.

"Hey are you ok?" Rick asked, clearly worried

"I'm … no I'm not. But I will be. I …"

"You're not sick are you? because you told me …"

"I'm not sick Rick. Don't worry." she said, kissing him quickly. "He just … brought some really bad memories back, that's all."

"What kind of memories?" He asked calmly.

"The kind I'm not going to talk about in the middle of the street." She answered, trying to smile. "Take me home, please?" she all but begged, trying to keep her tears at bay

He was on his feet hailing a cab not even two seconds later. He just could not stand to see her like that. She seemed even more broken than when talked about her mother.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"As you can guess he was with me in high school. He tried to get me to go out with him but I said no, every time. I guess he got frustrated or something. Anyway, one day, I was walking back home because my father had a parent-teacher meeting and he was staying late. So I walked home but David started to follow me. I asked him to leave me alone but he wouldn't hear anything and he started groping me. He dragged me in an alley and started kissing me. I was so scared I just couldn't move and …"

"And what? did he hurt you?" Rick asked, crossing the bed to get to her, wiping her tears away

"No, he didn't get the time. Maddie's older brother was just passing by and he saw me. He scarred the crap out of David and drove me home. My mom was just coming back from work and she freaked out when she saw me. He … kinda had ripped my shirt." Kate explained, not able to contain a shiver at the memory

"I'm gonna kill this guy!" Rick said, getting her even closer in his arms

"Don't. I don't want you to end up in jail. I prefer if you stay here with me." she said, kissing him quickly. "Anyway, when I told my mother what had happened, she went all lawyer on him and his family. She even got a restraining order against him. He had to move and change school. I saw him again on occasions in town but he didn't approach me. I run into him when I came back from college after my mom was killed but I really couldn't care less at the time."

"I'm sorry" Rick whispered in her hair.

"Why, you didn't do it? you're not the stalker type … even if it's creepy when you watch me do paperwork."

"I'm not staring, I'm appreciating the view!"

"Yeah … whatever you want to call it." Kate laughed

"So, since we seem to be in the big confession moment, want to tell me what you wanted to say at the park?"

"" she said quickly, too quickly for Rick.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart, but you'll have to repeat that." Rick laughed.

"When I got to the precinct this morning, Montgomery called me into his office. He told me he is retiring at the end of the year."

"Again?"

"No, this time it'd for real and … he … he asked me if I would replace him."

"And what did you say?" Rick asked after a few seconds.

"I said I needed to talk to you first. I mean, we're a family now and I don't want to take this kind of decision alone. It's too important for our future. I want to do it but I want to make sure it's ok with you first."

"Of course it's ok with me. Why wouldn't it be? Plus, when did you start thinking I would forbid you to do anything?"

"At first I wasn't really sure I would accept it but, talking with you and seeing all these kids at the park. It's want I want. I want a family. A big and stable family. But I don't want you to get bored.

"Why would I get bored?" Rick asked, clearly confused.

"I know how much you like being in the field with me and … if I make Captain I'm not going to do much of that anymore, and…"

"And it doesn't change anything. It's your career Kate, and I would respect any choice you make. I love you for you, not because you're a Detective who goes running to crime scenes." Rick said, kissing her lovingly.

"And I figured, if we want to have kids, Captain is better. It's less dangerous, the hours are more stable. I really love the job I have now but I really want to have a family. I waited enough to be happy. And I've never been as happy as I am now with you, Alexis, Martha and Dad. I started the Academy after my mom died to find her killer but now … I don't know … I think she would prefer seeing me happy with a ruggedly handsome husband and a lot of kids rather than burying myself into work. Even if it means I never find out who took her from me." Kate said, letting the tears roll freely on her cheeks.

"I'm sure she would be really proud of you Kate, no matter what you do. But even more if you get a ruggedly handsome husband." Rick said, kissing her. "Now, talking about kids, do you want to start try intensively now?" he asked suggestively, running his hand on her legs, under her dress.

"Please don't." Alexis said, passing her head in the doorway, eyes closed. Can I talk to you? It's quite important."

Sure Sweetie, come here." Kate said, patting next to her on the bed.


	37. Chapter 37

_Don't worry it's me ... I just changed my name ;-)_

* * *

When Kate got back from work the following day, she found everyone smiling, chatting. Rick and Alexis were even laughing really hard.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Kate asked as she took her shoes and coat off.

Hearing her voice, Rick turned around and smiled at her. In two giant steps he was in front of her. Before she had time to react, he was kissing her. Hard and yet tenderly. He seemed to be really happy about something. He also seemed to forget that they were in the living room surrounded by Jim, Claire, Alexis and Andy. As always, she lost every bit of control when he was kissing her like _that_. She found herself burying her hands in his hair and moaning in his mouth.

"Come on kids, there are other people present!" they heard Jim call.

Kate blushed. She really didn't need her father to see her act like that. It didn't seem to bother Rick however.

"Not that I don't appreciate that new welcome-home tradition," she said, kissing Rick quickly, "but what is going on? Why is everyone so happy?" she asked, still pressed to Rick's chest.

"Well, we got several really good news today." Claire answered, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Do I really have to ask or are you going to tell me?" Kate asked, getting impatient.

"Well, where do we start?" Jim asked

"Chronological order." Alexis said

"Ok, so, when we went to the hospital this morning to visit Lisa, the doctor said she had improved way faster than they had anticipated. So she can come home tomorrow night." Claire said, clearly happy to get her daughter back.

"Oh that's great!" Kate exclaimed.

"And when we were at the Hospital, she got a phone call from Brian, her boyfriend and Andy's father. He was in Iraq and he coming back home too. He's also supposed to arrive tomorrow night."

"How long was he there for?" Kate asked.

"Since the beginning." Claire said sadly. "He hasn't come home for the last year and a half. They talked regularly and exchanged pictures of Andy but it's not the same, you know. The last time he was here his son was six months old."

"I can't imagine being forced away from my child. It must be awful." Kate said, getting closer to Rick instinctively.

"Well, that's another great news," Rick said, handing her a letter.

Kate took it, read it. It was confusing. Charts and figures everywhere.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just look at the last line." Rick whispered in her ear.

And then she saw it. At the very bottom of the letter, written was too small for the importance the two words had: DNA Match.

"Is it … What? … Rick…" Kate couldn't find her words, too shocked by what she thought she had understood.

"Yes Kate. I just couldn't bear not knowing so when I went out with Ashley yesterday, I took Dad's hairbrush and we went to Lanie's lab. The result came back about an hour ago." Alexis explained, smiling more than Kate had ever seen before.

Kate moved out of Rick's embrace to hug his daughter. She just hugged her and let her tears fall. This was such a relief! Alexis was not her daughter but she had come to think of her as such on some occasions and more and more frequently in the past few months. Alexis couldn't breathe, crushed in Kate's arms, but she didn't care. Oxygen was the least of her problem right now. She was here. In her home. With her family. DNA-approved family. Well, at least for one of them. But DNA was not always right. Her biological mother was not her mother. Not her mom. At least not according to her definition of a mother. And she would never speak to her again. That was for sure. Kate was her mother. No one else. And whatever happened between Kate and her dad, Alexis would always consider her as her mother. But these two were together for life anyway, so that would not be a problem. They were taken out of their thoughts when they heard Rick.

"Girls, take a moment to breathe please. I will not have you die in my living room after such a great news."

He was smiling but Kate could see the tears in his eyes, and also those running down his cheeks.

"Hey, everything is ok now …" Kate said, turning to him and wiping his cheeks.

"Oh, it's not that. It's just … seeing the two of you like that … it made me realize that I'm the luckiest man on this planet. I know it's probably the biggest cliché in the world but it's true."

Seeing Kate's eyes starting to glisten, Alexis took charge of the situation.

"Ok, everyone stop crying and delivering the cheesiest cues. We had a wonderful day full of wonderful news, no more tears allowed, is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Rick and Kate answered at the same time.

"So," Kate started, " do I get to know why you two Castles were laughing your asses off when I came in?"

"Oh, you're gonna love this!" Alexis exclaimed as she collected a book from the floor. "Andy was wandering around and he got this out of the shelf. It's a photo album. Not any photo album though. Inside, you can find the most embarrassing picture of Dad which I personally think should be exposed in a museum or at least printed on the back cover of his books. Here you go, Richard Castle in all his splendor!" Alexis laughed, handing the now open photo album to Kate.

She tried. She really tried to contain her laughter at the sight of this photo certainly taken by Martha. She just couldn't do it! Seeing a fully grown Richard Castle wearing a flashy pink ballet outfit next to a really small Alexis dressed in the same way would have anyone bursting in laughter.

"Oh my God!" Kate exclaimed, trying to breathe normally again. "You were so cute! A real little ballerina! You were not so bad either Alexis."

"Ha ha ha, Katherine Beckett, you are the funniest woman ever. Now, I think some context is in order here …" Rick tried to explain.

"Don't worry, I know that you're a real man." Kate whispered suggestively in his ear.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

After dinner, Jim and Claire decided to go pack their things so that they only have to put them in the car the following day when going to take Lisa from the hospital. Alexis was in her bedroom doing some homework., Rick was doing the dishes and Kate was playing with Andy on the couch. When Rick joined them, Andy was asleep on Kate's lap and she was watching TV.

"You look very good with a baby on your lap Miss Beckett." he said, sitting next to her.

"Because I'm ugly otherwise?"

"OK, let me rephrase it. You always look extraordinarily beautiful Miss Beckett, but even more so with a baby on your lap."

"Yeah well … I kind of want to keep him. Do you think Lisa would mind?"

"Yes, I think she would." Rick laughed. "There is a solution though. We could always make one." he added, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I think that was the plan anyway." Kate said, kissing him lovingly. "I have an appointment at the doctor's at the end of the week. Just to check that everything is fine.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, that's fine. I have a day full of meetings with Montgomery for the whole Captain thing and I'm going straight after. It's gonna be boring for you anyway. It's just a routine exam, to make sure all the chances are on our side. I'll need you for all the real pregnancy appointments though."

"I'll be there. I will never miss any of this again."

"Again?"

"Meredith never let me go with her. She said that I didn't go with her to the doctor when she had a cold and that these exams were nothing different from a routine exam when you're sick."

"She considered she was sick when she was pregnant?" Kate asked furiously. "You know what? The more I hear about this woman the more I hate her!"

"She was really unbearable when she was pregnant. She was just so whiny! She kept saying that she'll lose her figure, that no director would hire her if she looked like an empty cow. She didn't even want to hold Alexis when she was born, not until the nurses had cleaned her off." Rick sighed. "Alexis was the most perfect thing I'd ever seen, even all red and crying her lungs out. She was just … so perfect. And she was mine. She is mine. The most beautiful thing I've done so far.

"Well, just so you know, once they put our baby in my arms, I'm not letting go. Ever!"

"Not event to give it to me for a while?" he asked, feigning hurt.

"Maybe … if you behave until then. And if you practice a lot to make the perfect baby." she smiled.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When they were getting ready for bed, Rick noticed the bear sitting on his bedside table.

"Hey Kate?"

"Yeah?" she called back from the bathroom.

"Did you hear back from the techs about the picture?"


	38. Chapter 38

_Just so you know: I know absolutely NOTHING about the way they train cops in the US, I'm not even sure how it's done in France so ... Let's just say it's a story so it's not really important if it's not 100% accurate ;-)_

* * *

A father. A dad. He never had one before. How was he supposed to live with one at forty years old? He was not sure he even wanted a father. He had been fine without one until now. Why did he have to find out now? Should he try to contact him? Should he ignore him and just move on? Maybe he should talk to his mother when she came back. When was she supposed to come back? It was just … too much at a time. Too many things in two short days. How was he supposed to deal with everything? How was he …

"Rick, stop thinking about it." Kate said, entering the kitchen, wearing yoga pants, one of his T shirts and an open robe.

"I can't." he sighed. "I just … can't shut my brain off."

"Did you manage to sleep?" she asked sweetly, kissing him on the cheek.

"No. I got up, I didn't want to wake you up with my turning and tossing."

"Where did you go?" she asked, hugging him, pressed against his chest.

"I tried to write. It didn't work. I tried to remember everything my mother ever told me about my father but it got me nowhere. I ended up looking at the photo album Alexis left on the coffee table. What are you doing up so early anyway?" he asked, kissing her on the top of her head. The microwave clock flashed 5:00.

"I have to go downtown for some kind of psychological test to be authorized to take the Captain exam before I go to the precinct. Are you coming in today?"

"Yeah, I think I will. It will clear my mind. I just have to wait for Mother to come back anyway. I can't do anything without talking to her first." Rick sighed.

"When is she coming back?"

"I don't know. I have to check the itinerary she left me."

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out." Kate said, kissing him rather passionately to make him forget his problems.

It seemed to work. When they broke apart due to lack of oxygen, he was smiling.

"Are you sure you have to go this early in the morning?" he asked quietly, passing his hands beneath the T shirt she was wearing and caressing her back.

"Unfortunately yes, I have to go." she said, trying desperately not to shiver under his touch and let herself go in his arms. "But … tonight, we are alone. Dad, Claire and Andy will beat Dad's with Lisa and her boyfriend, Alexis is sleeping at Paige's, your mother is somewhere in Europe with her acting class so there is absolutely no way she can barge in as she does sometimes. If my test goes well, we could celebrate … just the two of us, alone, in a big loft …" she whispered suggestively in his ear, smiling when she heard him stop breathing when her hand brushed over a growing part of his anatomy. "Well, I'm going to shower now!" she declared, pecking him on the cheek.

"You're evil, you know that?" Rick asked as she retreated to their bedroom.

He turned to the kitchen, getting the coffee maker started while trying to erase some very inappropriate images of a police officer in uniform from his mind. They were definitely not helping his _problem_.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

When Kate entered the precinct after her psychological exam, a cup of coffee was waiting for her on her desk. She looked around to find him but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He's out Detective. Can I see you in my office for a minute?" Montgomery asked from the doorstep of his office.

"Of course." Kate answered, getting rid of her coat and following him in.

"Well Kate, I just had a phone call from Mrs. Tallis."

"Already? Was it really that bad?" Kate asked, really not understanding why the shrink she had left not an hour before had already notified her captain.

"It was not bad, on the contrary. She was really surprised someone your age could be so mature. Her words, not mine, but I agree. Congratulations Kate, you've been accepted in the Captain Program as they call it." Montgomery said, clearly proud of her.

"Thank you Sir. I … I don't know what else to say. Thank you so much for giving me a chance. I will not disappoint you, I swear."

"You never disappointed me Kate, I don't see why it should start now." he laughed. "Now, let me tell you how everything is going to happen. First of all, you should receive a formal acceptance letter sometime today by messenger. Second, for the rest of the week, you finish the paperwork you have left on your latest cases. You'll not be assigned new cases. You'll have the weekend off. From next week on, you'll study for the written part of the exam. Your books should arrive here by the end of the week. You'll also have to attend some compulsory classes every other week until the exam. Which is in three months by the way. If you pass the written part, you have a two-month training session here with still some theoretical classes and then you take the last part of the exam. For this part you'll be assigned three teams of detectives from a different precinct. Someone will come at random times during the week that it will last and it will end with an oral presentation of the cases you will have supervised and your analysis of your job during this week. Do you have any questions?" Montgomery finally asked.

"Uh …I don't know." Kate answered, still trying to process all the information she just received. "Uh … where do I do the studying part?"

"Wherever you want. You can come here if you want, I can find you a quiet room. You can do it from home. You just have to go downtown to attend the classes. Oh, and of course you keep your detective salary the time of your training."

"Ok. I can't think of any other questions right now."

"Well, in that case, I'll let you go to your paperwork. And congratulations again Kate, you really deserve this." he said, opening the door of his office for her.

"Thank you Sir." she answered, blushing, with a huge smile on her face.

Once she was sitting at her desk, she drank her now cold cup of coffee, smiling all around the precinct. Since the boys were still outside, she decided to text Rick to share the good news. With a short but effective message: "_Tonight. You. Me. No clothes_" She was going to send it when Montgomery walked down to her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, the person who is going to replace you arrives tomorrow but you'll be at meetings all day. You'll keep your desk but maybe you should tell Rick to move your chair next to Esposito and Ryan."

"No problem Sir." she smiled.

Looking down at her phone once he was gone, she panicked. the screen read "_MESSAGE SENT TO: ESPOSITO_."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

At the crime scene, Rick was talking with Lanie above the body while Ryan and Esposito were drinking their coffee, waiting for a list of the costumers of the hotel in which the body had been found, stuffed behind a display of exotic trees. Esposito heard his phone go off and looked at the text he just received. "From: Kate Beckett" He opened it and chocked on his drink when he read the message.

"Castle!" he called.

"Yeah?" the writer asked once he had walked to him.

"I think it's for you …"


	39. Chapter 39

When Esposito, Ryan and Rick came back from the crime scene around noon, they didn't talk about it. When they ate all together in the break room around 2 pm, they didn't talk about it. They didn't even ask why she was not working with them on this case. By the end of the day, she really thought, well … hope, that they had forgotten. No such luck. They all left together. When they arrived to the parking lot, Ryan said goodnight and went to his car. Kate and Rick were going to her car when she noticed Esposito following them.

"What do you want Espo?" Kate asked.

"Well, you sent me a text telling me we were getting naked tonight so I'm going home with you."

"Oh, ok. Well … I thought it would only be Rick and me but you're welcome to join if you want."She said. "You don't mind, Rick, do you?"

"Oh no, the more the merrier!" he said, playing along with her.

"You two are sick, you know that?" Esposito asked, almost running away from them.

They laughed at him before getting into the car and driving home.

As they were waiting for the elevator, Rick realized something.

"Did the text, which I really hope was addressed to me by the way, mean what I think it means?"

"Yes it does. And it was meant for you, not for Espo."

"Well, congratulations then." he said, kissing her lovingly.

They parted only when the elevator opened in front of them. All hopes of starting the celebration night right in the elevator were crushed when their neighbor joined them with his six-year-old son.

Once the door of the loft was closed and locked, Kate felt herself being lifted and instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around him to keep from falling.

"What do you think about eating something before we celebrate? I'm starving." Rick proposed.

"As long as we can make out waiting for whatever it is you want to eat to cook, I'm OK with that."

In less than thirty seconds, Rick had taken a pizza from the freezer, put the box away, the pizza in the oven and sat Kate on the counter.

"We have ten minutes." he said, already kissing her neck.

Before the timer went off, the front door opened to a really happy and exited Alexis.

"Dad! Kate! I'm in! I'm in!"

Both turned to her, trying to fix their clothes and hair.

"What are you talking about Sweetheart?" Rick asked.

"Oh … I'm sorry. I interrupted something. I told you I was going to Paige's … I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's ok Alexis. What are you so excited about?" Kate asked.

"They accepted me!" Alexis repeated, almost squealing.

"Who?" Rick asked, clearly confused.

"The language exchange program! My teacher called my when I was at Paige's and I just couldn't wait to tell you!"

"That's wonderful Alexis! I'm so happy for you!" Kate said, going to hug her, a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Kate. I couldn't have done it without your help. They said my letter was perfect. You should go there, you've written most of it …"

"I just told you how to write it, it's your ideas that they liked. You deserve it Sweetie!" Kate said, still hugging the teenager.

"Dad?" Alexis asked, untangling herself from Kate.

"You … you're going to France for a year?" he asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes."

"You're going to school there, for a whole year …"

"Yes."

"That's what you really want?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's great then, if you're happy, I'm happy. I'm gonna miss you like crazy though." he said, smiling and hugging her.

"Hey, I'm not gone yet. I have to take and pass my exams first. I have to graduate otherwise they won't take me.

"Somehow, I don't think it's going to be a problem Lex. You'll graduate, I know it. Even top of your class." he laughed, kissing her head.

"You're really ok with it?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't have let you fill the paperwork if I wasn't. I'm just gonna need some time to get use to the idea of my baby girl moving to another continent for a year, that's all."

"You know what? I think we should go out to celebrate. I also have great news to share with you Alexis." Kate smiled.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Rick Castle arrived at the precinct around eight the next day with three coffees and a box of pastries. Heading towards Esposito's desk, he was surprised not to find anybody there. Turning around looking for the boys, he finally saw them in Montgomery's office. They were facing the Captain and Rick could see the top of someone's head, said someone was probably sitting opposite the Captain. When Montgomery saw him watching in, he indicated for him to come. He left the coffee and pastries sitting on the desk before walking over to the office, hoping they would still be there when they get back.

"And here is the personal mascot of the team, Mr. Castle." the captain said as Rick entered the office. "Castle, this is Detective Lea Keller, she is the replacement for Detective Beckett."

"Nice to meet you Detective." Rick said, shaking the hand of the blond woman in her late twenties. "And nice to know I'm appreciated as a mascot Captain."

"Well, now that you all know each other, I'll let you go back to work." the captain dismissed them politely. " Oh, you have the weekend off by the way so, just use tomorrow to go on with your case and finish your paperwork. And show Detective Keller around."

As Rick had predicted, the pastries had disappeared by the time they got back to Esposito's desk.

"I swear, I had no idea so many cops were thieves. You cannot leave food waiting for more than five minutes before someone steals it. Isn't that against your ethic code or something?" Rick asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, at least they left the coffee bro." Esposito noted.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but I didn't know we would have company so I just took three."

"It's ok Mr. Castle. I don't drink coffee anyway."Lea smiled. "My mom was completely addicted to the black stuff and … I don't know but I think I don't drink it just to prove to her that you can function properly without a single drop." she laughed.

"You should totally talk to Beckett and try to have her cut back on coffee. It's costing me a fortune!"

"Speaking of Beckett, do you know where she is?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, why is she being replaced?" Esposito asked. "No offence." he added, turning to Lea.

"None taken."

"Bro, it's weird. Yesterday she was here but she didn't work with us on the case. Today she's not here at all and she is replaced. What's going on?" Esposito continued.

"You know what? Why don't you all come to the loft for dinner tonight? With Jenny and Lanie of course. You too Lea. It will be the occasion to know you better. I promise you'll have all the answers you need." Rick proposed.

"Sure, Jenny as something she needs to tell her anyway."

"Bro, there are devices called cell phones now, it's really useful when you need to talk to someone. Maybe you should get one …" Esposito said seriously.

"Well, that's not the kind of things you tell over the phone." Ryan simply replied.

"Anyway, since you don't have a case today, I'm just going to go. I need to go furniture shopping." Rick declared.

"Dude, we have a case," Esposito reminded him. "Did your 'no clothes' night erase your memory? The body we found in the hotel lobby yesterday?"

"Right … I might come back this afternoon then. But I really need to go furniture shopping. Use Detective Keller, she's part of the team now. See you! Oh and dinner's at eight in case I don't come back." Rick said, already walking to the elevator.

"So, what about this body found in a hotel lobby?" Lea asked, curious to work on her first real case as a detective.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Rick was cooking when Kate came home. She left her things in the hall and met him in the kitchen. He had not gone back to the precinct after all, preferring to prepare his surprise for Kate.

"Hey! How was your day?" he asked, kissing her when she was within reach.

"Fine. Interesting but long." she answered. "How was yours?" she asked, getting herself a glass of water.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing, why?"

Honey, I know you and I can tell well something is bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing, you'll think I'm stupid." she mumbled.

"Come on Kate, tell me." Rick almost pleaded, turning the stove off.

"It's just … at the doctor's the nurse said she needed to do some more tests. She drew a lot of blood Rick. What if something is wrong with me? What if …"

"What if they just want to be sure to give you all the vitamins and other stuff and make sure they suit you?"

"Rick, I'm serious!"

"So am I. Why do you think there is a problem? Did the doctor or the nurse seemed concerned?" he asked.

"No … not really. I kind of freaked out when the nurse told me she needed more blood." she admitted. "I have to go back on Monday. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will if you want me to." Rick said, kissing her forehead. "But I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so. I really set my mind on having a mini you." she laughed, burying herself in his chest. "At what time did you tell the others to come?"

"Around eight. Oh and I invited Lea too. Your replacement. Might be a good occasion to learn more about her."

"You're perfect, you know that? you think about everything." Kate said, kissing him quite heavily.

"I have a surprise for you." he said when they pulled apart. "Follow me."

He led her to his office and opened the door, letter her go in first.

"Rick! What did you do?" Kate asked, eyes wide open, taking in the scene in front of her.

"I bought you a desk so you can work from home if you want."

"But why did you rearrange the whole office? It's your room, I don't want to disturb you when you're writing." Kate said, touched by the gift but uncomfortable at the same time.

"You will not disturb me Kate. You'll never disturb me. In fact, I'm sure I'll have more inspiration than ever before if we're both working at the same time in the same room."

"That's really nice Rick but …"

"No but. Please. I really want you to be there with me. I know you said you 'd prefer to go to the precinct to study but I want you to have somewhere here too if some days you prefer to stay in. Please. Let me do that for you." Rick asked, almost begged.

"Ok. Thank you. But you have to promise to kick me out if I disturb you. I don't want you to lose your genius in writing. I need your books to go on. They're like a drug for me. And if you can't write because I'm here, you have to promise you'll kick me out."

"That's not going to be a problem Kate."

"Promise!"

"OK, I promise." Rick laughed. "I'm sure we'll both enjoy the cohabitation though." he said, winking at her before kissing her.

Just as she was starting to respond to his kisses and caresses, the doorbell rang.

"What is it with people and timing these days? Really!" Rick whined, making Kate laugh as she went to their bedroom to change.


	40. Chapter 40

When Kate came back in the living room, she found Rick laughing with a blond woman over the kitchen counter. Needless to say that her first impression of the new detective was not a good one.

"Kate! This is Detective Lea Keller. She'll be replacing you at the 12th." Rick introduced them. "Lea, this is Kate Beckett."

"Hello." Lea said, shaking Kate's hand over the counter. "Nobody told me why I was replacing you, I hope it's not something serious.

"Oh no, don't worry." Kate smiled. "But if you don't mind, I'll keep the explanation for later, I really don't want to keep repeating myself."

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry I am this early but to be honest, I was so scared of getting lost on the way over here that I left home early to be sure not to be late and give a very bad first impression of myself." Lea laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, Javier is always late." Kate said.

"Oh yeah, that's the rule by the way. Detectives This and That on the job, first names outside. Would you like something to drink?" Rick asked.

Just as Kate was going to ask Lea more questions about herself, Alexis entered the loft.

"Salut tout le monde!" she exclaimed.

"Salut Alexis, tu as passé une bonne journée?" Kate asked.

The two of them continued their conversation, Alexis not having noticed Lea yet.

"Yes, you hear correctly. It's not English. Let me explain." Rick said. "Alexis, my daughter, is going to France for a year after the summer so she and Kate decided to only speak in French to each other. I suspect they're just trying to kill me because they both know how curious I am and how frustrated I get when I don't understand what they are talking about."

"Don't worry Honey, you'll have learned basic French by the end of the summer." Kate said, kissing him quickly, just to be sure Lea understood he was not on the market anymore.

"It's awesome!" Lea exclaimed, really surprised if the look on her face was any indication. "I never could get my head around languages at school. My boyfriend has some distant relatives in Germany and the few times they came here, I could not understand a single world."

Oh, she has a boyfriend, good. Suddenly, Kate felt nicer to her now that she had a piece of information.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The dinner went very well. Once everyone had arrived, Javier and Lanie half an hour late, they settled around the dining table, wanting to know what Castle had cooked this time. He was getting quite a reputation as a cook among the team. Wine and conversation flowed. The team learned a lot more about Lea. She was born in New York twenty-eight years before. She had moved to Chicago with her family when she was five. She had two brothers and a sister. She moved back to New York when she studied at NYU and never left again. She had decided to join the force after a kid on her street in Chicago went missing and was later found dead. The most shocking in her whole story was that she had never heard of Richard Castle's books. That had the whole table burst in laughter, except the author. By the time they got to the dessert, Kate had almost forgotten why they were all gathered at the loft. Jenny, who was now five-month pregnant, was still curious though.

"Ok, I know everyone is wondering but apparently a bunch of detectives and an ME are not brave enough to ask so I'll do it. Why are we all here tonight? And more importantly, why was my Kevin whining that Kate was being replaced. No offense Lea."

"None taken, I was wondering the same thing actually."

In a matter of seconds, the atmosphere changed drastically for Kate. It went from enjoying a nice evening with friends to being questioned by three cops, an ME and a pregnant high school teacher.

"I … well, I'm not going to work with you for a while. But I'll come back, just … later."

"Are you pregnant?" Lanie asked.

"What? No! Why? Do I look like I'm pregnant?" Kate asked quickly, the last question addressed to Rick with wide panicky eyes.

"No, you look perfect Kate, as always. You don't look pregnant at all. The look would suit you perfectly though." Rick answered, kissing her reassuringly.

"So Kate, can you tell us why you're not working with us anymore?" Javier asked.

"Well … Montgomery asked me if I wanted to take his place when he retires so I'm taking the 'Captain Program'" She simply answered, afraid of what their reactions would be.

She definitely did not expect _that_! Everyone was congratulating her, moving across the table to hug and kiss her. Javier was the strongest of them all, he lifted her off her chair.

"Hey man! Can you put y girl back on the floor please?" Rick called.

Kate was really smiling when she was back on her feet. She had expected some congratulations but she had not anticipated her friends' reaction. They were apparently really happy for her.

"Well, since we are delivering good news tonight, Jenny and I have something to announce." Ryan said once the agitation had calmed down.

"Kate, Javier, we have news for you. You are going to have … a god-daughter !" Jenny announced.

"In less time than it takes to say it, she was off her feet and in Javier's arms.

"Do you have to carry everyone when you're happy Javi? Come on, put my wife down. And I'm not letting you babysit if you spend your time spinning my child around." Ryan threatened, making everyone laugh.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Kate and Rick were preparing coffee for their friends who had decided not to wait for them to start the video game tournament. Rick brought the tray in the livim room to them and Kate finished putting the dishes in the washer.

"Kate?"

"Hey Jenny!" Kate said, turning to her. "Do you need anything?"

"Would you have some camomile infusion? The baby is kicking like crazy tonight and it usually calms her down." Jenny smiled. "I think she's excited." she laughed.

"Sure, take a chair. I'm sure we have some somewhere. I know Martha sometimes takes some before going to bed." Kate answered, starting to search the kitchen cabinets.

When she finally found the infusion box, she turned around to find Jenny rubbing her stomach, her eyes closed.

"Jenny, are you alright?" Kate asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I really likes when she kicks. It makes it more real, you know?" she smiled. "Do you want to feel her?"

"Are you … Can I? I mean, I bet you're tired of everyone wanting to touch you and ..."

"Come here Kate." Jenny said, using her teacher voice.

She took her hand and placed it where she knew her daughter was.

"Wow! I can feel her. It must be really wonderful to feel it from the inside." Kate whispered, really impressed.

"Kate, are you ok?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're crying." Jenny said.

"What? Really?" Kate asked, touching her cheeks where she found some tears. "Oh, I guess I am." she laughed nervously. "It's just … can I ask you a really personal question?"

"Sure."

"Did you and Kevin have problem making your daughter? I mean ..."

"I know what you mean Kate, but no, we didn't have any particular problem. But you have to let Nature do the work." Jenny answered, smiling.

"It's just that … well, if I tell you this, you have to swear not to tell anyone because no one knows about it."

"I swear Kate. Now, come on. Just get it off your chest."

"Well, Rick and I … we're trying to get pregnant. I went to the doctor today, just to make sure everything was ok, you know. And they asked me to go back on Monday. They really drew a lot of blood and told me they needed to do some more tests. And I know my parents had trouble having me and ..."

"And you freaked out." Jenny finished.

"Well … yes, completely. I really don't want to disappoint Rick." Kate whispered.

"Kate, come on, look at him." Jenny said, pointing at the living room. "You could never disappoint this man. He's head over heels in love with you. He would do anything for you."

"I know. I'm just really worried something is wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you Kate. I'm sure they just want some blood tests to be sure to give you the best care and vitamins." Jenny said soothingly.

"That's what Rick said." Kate smiled, looking at him doing a sort of victory dance in front of Esposito.

"Then it's that it's true! Come on, don't think too much about it now. Wait for Monday. Once you have all the information, you can start from there. Call me after your appointment if you want. We could go for a drink or something."

"I'd like that very much." Kate said, hugging her. "We should definitely get together and talk more often."

"Hey, everything's alright in here?" Rick asked, coming to them.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Kate said, kissing him quickly. "Come on Jenny, I'm going to kick your ass at Mario Kart!" she added, walking to the living room.

"You don't know who you're talking to Missy, I' the queen of Mario Kart, and you're going down!"


	41. Chapter 41

The next morning was hard. For everyone. Kate all but dragged herself to the precinct to finish the paperwork waiting for her. She really wanted to finish it as soon as possible so she really had the weekend off. Rick had asked if she wanted to go to the Hamptons for the weekend. She couldn't he had seen many pictures at the loft. She could definitely see herself lying on the beach, under the sun, Rick putting sun screen on her, his hands all over her body, untying her swimsuit …

"Kate! You're not coming in?" Rick asked from the elevator.

She went in, blushing when she realized she had been fantasizing about their weekend away from the moment they got out of the car and waited for the elevator to get to the parking garage.

"You were thinking about the Hamptons, weren't you?" Rick asked, smirking. "What could I possibly be doing for you to be so engrossed in it?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out when it happens." she answers.

"When? Not if?"

"Oh no, believe me, it will happen. You just won't be able to resist." she laughed.

"Uh … now I'm intrigued. Does it involve whipped cream?"

"What? No! You are aware that there are security cameras and microphones in here right?" Kate asked. "You can't say things like that in here! There are officers who spend their entire day looking at surveillance cameras."

"Well, you should have said that before. How was I supposed to know? Wait … does that mean that they were watching us when we were stuck in the elevator? When I was reading to you?" Rick asked, blushing at what had been the beginning of them as a them.

"I don't think so. I mean, the power was out in the elevator so I think the cameras were off too. I hope so anyway." Kate said, thinking about it.

Before they had time to think some more about it, the elevator doors opened to the homicide floor. A quick look at Ryan and Esposito on the way to her desk told Kate they were not so awake either. Lea was almost asleep on top of the paperwork that was on her desk. Montgomery got out of his office with really big and heavy books in his arms. He put them on one corner of her desk which was bare of paperwork.

"What did you do to them detective?" he asked, looking at the three other detectives.

"Oh, we organized a dinner at home last night to tell them what was going on. Let's just say they were really happy for me." she laughed.

"Well, here are your books. If you need anything else, just ask."

"Thank you Sir."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

She couldn't believe it. It was three pm on a Friday and it was the weekend. She had finished all the paperwork she needed to take care of and now she was free. She was not a detective anymore. Well, yes she was but she would not be working as one anymore. It was time to take the next step. Captain. It was good. But it was weird. Something else was weird. Rick was nowhere to be seen. He had been sleeping in his chair all morning. He went to get food for everyone, ate with them but then he left without any explanation. He had seemed to have a revelation during lunch. When they were finished, he gathered all the boxes of food, kissed her quickly and then rushed out. He was smiling, and this was scaring her. It was his I-have-a-great-plan smile.

"Hey Espo! Do you know where Rick is?" she asked as the other detective passed by her desk.

"No. Why would I know? I'm not the one who cannot live for five minutes without him." he mocked.

Kate sent a text to Rick saying that she was done and was coming home but he didn't answer. As she was packing her things, a messenger entered the bullpen with a giant bouquet.

"Is there a Detective Beckett here?"

"Yes, it's me." Kate answered.

"Sign here please." the messenger said, handing her the signing sheet before giving her the flowers. "Have a good day Ma'am!"

"Thanks, you too." she answered, looking for the card even if she already knew who sent it. Because really, who else than Richard Castle would send her flowers this big? She didn't even know how she was going to bring them home. Why didn't he wait for her to be back home to give her the flowers? Uh … he definitely had something in mind. She didn't like surprised. She trusted him, there was no questioning that. She just … liked to be prepared. Finally finding the card among the flowers, she sat in her chair.

"_Kate, my love,_

_Congratulation on your promotion. I'm sure you're going to be the best Captain the NYPD ever had. I know the year to come will be intense for you, with studying and passing tests with the highest scores, that's why this weekend is about relaxing. I'm waiting for you downstairs. We're leaving now. Don't worry about packing, I did that for you. Just bring your extraordinary self and we're ready to go. Oh, and give the flowers to Esposito, he and Lanie will bring them home for you._

_I love you_

_Always, _

_Rick"_

Not wanting to waste a second of her awesome weekend to come, she brought the flowers to Esposito who did not seem surprised. He knew about this. Now Kate was even more curious. She said goodby to the team and left the precinct. She found Rick waiting for her in his Ferrari in front of the door. He was smiling form ear to ear and kissed her rather passionately when she got in the car. During the drive, he looked at her occasionally, love and adoration pouring out of his eyes. She was dying to know what he had planned – because given the look on his face, there was no doubt he had – but he looked so pleased with himself and so proud that she didn't want to ruin everything. If her not knowing was making him happy, she would not ruin it because of her natural ad almost destructive curiosity.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Kate, honey, wake up." Rick said, rubbing her shoulder lightly.

"Are we here?" she asked groggily.

"Not yet, but I just realized that there is no food at the house so we have to eat out. And here is the best diner on the planet. We just have to eat here." he said, really excited.

"Ok." she answered, getting out of the car. Taking his hand on the way to the door of the restaurant, she added "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Don't worry about that. You'll need all the energy you can get, we have a whole house to christen ..." he whispered in her ear suggestively.

After their dinner, they got back on the road. This time Kate was awake and looking at the scenery. She had been on holidays in the Hamptons once before with her parents when she was ten, but she didn't recognize much. She was lost in her memories oh this family vacation when she felt the car slow down and heard the noise of gravel.

"Wow!" was all she was able to say when she saw the house.

She had seen many pictures of the inside but the exterior was breathtaking. It was really … Castle. Big, huge even, but it still looked homy and personal. There were plants on the front porch, flowers hanging under the windows of the second floor. There was also a balcony around the corner which disappeared behind the house, where she knew the sea was. The time she spent studying the house, Rick used to take the bags from the car.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, putting the suitcases on the floor and hugging her from behind.

"It's wonderful! It looks … perfect. Thank you so much for bringing me here." she said, turning her head to kiss him without moving from his arms.

After a few more minutes taking in the view and the romantic atmosphere surrounding the house, they moved inside. After offering a tour of the house – with an extra long stay in the master bedroom – Rick took Kate to the back porch to watch the sunset on the sea. They were sitting on the beach, his private part of the beach. They didn't move when they could not see the sun anymore. They just stayed in each other's arms, making the most of the silence. When Kate started to yawn, they moved inside and went to bed. She protested, she wanted to stay outside and admire the landscape, but Rick assured her she should get all the sleep she needed because the following day would be unforgettable.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

After a long morning in bed and brunch on the back porch, Rick convinced Kate to take a walk on the beach. They walked on the edge of the water for a while, splashing each other like children. They talked about anything and everything and before they knew it they were back at the house. They changed into their swimsuits and headed to the beach again. Given how Rick was checking her out in her small purple bikini, Kate had no doubt her fantasy of the day before would become true. She was proven right when Rick said "Let me do that for you" when she took the bottle of sunscreen out of her bag. Later that day, she was grateful that there was nobody in the neighboring houses because things had gotten … out of hand on that beach.

Now, she was in their bedroom, showering. Rick had almost sent her away to change – in a dress that he had bought for her and displayed on the bed. Judging by his smile when he told her they were going out for dinner, this was the part of the weekend he had planned. When she was ready, she met Rick downstairs. He was dressed in black jeans and a white short-sleeve shirt. He stopped short when he saw her walking down the stairs. That one-shoulder knee-length purple dress looked so much better on her than it did in the store !

"So, now you can tell me where we are going?" Kate asked.

"Nope. It's a surprise! Come on, we're going to be late." Rick said, taking her hand and guiding her to the car.

The drive to wherever they were going was short.

"What are we doing at the marina Rick? We are not dressed to go sailing." Kate remarked.

"It depends on what kind of boat you are going my dear." he said, helping her out of the car.

"We are really going on a boat?"

"Yes we are. Now come on, we don't want to miss the sunset." Rick said, pulling her by the hand.

When the stopped in front of a yacht, Kate knew they had reached their destination.

"Is it yours?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Who else would have called their boat _The Alexis_?

"Yes. I bought it when she was born. We usually go on it for a day or two during the summer. And tonight, it's all ours." he said, helping her to get aboard.

She watched him get busy. He certainly looked like he knew what he was doing. He went all over the place, doing things she didn't even know how to call.

"You want ti drive?" he asked when he came back to her.

"What? You don't have someone to drive it for you?"

"No. I usually do it myself. I hire someone when it's for a party or things like that. So, Detective-soon-to-be-Captain Beckett, you want to learn how to drive a boat?" he asked.

She nodded excitedly and he guided her to the cabin. After a few minutes Kate could do it on her own. It was not that complex. But she didn't say anything, enjoying the feeling of Rick's body pressed to her back. Plus, she didn't know where they were going … After about an hour, Rick stopped the engine and backed away from Kate.

"Why are we stopping here?" she asked.

"Because it's the perfect spot." he smiled. "Now, I'd like you to go in the bedroom and stay there for half an hour. Can you do that without asking any questions?" he asked, giving her his puppy dog look.

"Well, if you look at me like that, how can I say no?" she answered, kissing him lovingly.

He guided her to the master bedroom of the boat and left her there. Saying that she was really curious at this point would be useless. She was trying to imagine what he could have planned. Strangely enough, every scenario she could come up with ended with the two of them making love all night long on the deck. When he came back to get her, he kissed her slowly before taking her hand and leading her back to the deck. She stopped walking and breathing when she saw what he had done. He had completely transformed the deck! He had set a table for two in the middle, he had put small candles everywhere around and the sun was starting to go down at the rear of the boat.

"Rick! It's wonderful! Why did you do all of that?" she asked, turning to him.

"Do I need a reason? I love you and that's all the reason I need." he said, taking her hand and guiding her to her chair.

He left to get some drinks and their dinner and came back as quickly as possible. They ate watching the sunset. All was going as planned. He always knew that Kate was a romantic, even if she hid that part of her personality very well. Tonight was everything she could have hoped for. A wonderful dinner with an even more wonderful man on a luxurious boat, with candles everywhere … At some point, a couple of dolphins came jumping around the boat. Kate squealed like a little girl and ran to see them. It was his chance. When Kate noticed that Rick had not followed her she turned around.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, a hand going to her chest.

Here he was, before her, on one knee, an open velvet box revealing a gorgeous and yet simple diamond ring in his hand.

"Kate, I realize that we have not been together for a long time but I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you and you pinched my nose. I also realize that this is about as much cliché as you can get for a proposal but … Kate Beckett, will you marry me?"

* * *

_Only one chapter left ..._


	42. Chapter 42

Two years. It had been exactly two years since he had proposed to her. And a lot of things had happened during those two years. Alexis had gone to France for a year. She absolutely loved it and once she got home she decided to study French at university to become a teacher. She had also brought home a boyfriend. A really serious boyfriend. He was a language assistant in a high school near the university Alexis attended. This year abroad had really changed her, to Rick's dismay. She left as a child and came back as a woman planning to move in with her three-years-older boyfriend.

In those two years, the dream team of the 12th precinct had changed too. Lea had become a permanent and much appreciated member of the team. Ryan was partnered with her when Esposito had been appointed lead detective.

Ryan and Jenny had welcome little Angela in September. Of course, she was spoiled rotten by her godparents, who were regularly planning dates for Kevin and Jenny just to have the occasion to babysit her. She was the perfect baby. Always calm and quiet but joyful and happy when people were paying attention to her. She had everyone wrapped around her little finger.

Javier and Lanie had gotten engaged at New Year's Eve during Rick's annual party. This had been a surprise for everyone. Javier had planned everything on his own, not wanting anyone to know about it. Lanie had literally thrown herself at him when he proposed, knocking the both of them on the floor, making the other guests laugh and tear up a bit. They planned a long engagement because the had just bought an apartment together and were a bit low on money at the time, but they didn't seem to care.

Lisa and Brian had also got married soon after he came back from Iraq. Kate was the maid of honor and she had been proud when her dad walked Lisa down the aisle. When Jim first announced it to her, Kate didn't know how to react. But when she had really needed Claire, she realized that Lisa needed a father figure just as much as she needed a mother figure. Andy was growing up too fast for everyone's liking and was coming to visit the Castles for a few days during some school breaks. Claire had moved in with Jim, just before her daughter's wedding and had given her house to the newly weds and her grandchild.

Now, it was Rick and Kate's turn to tie the knot. Exactly two years after Rick's proposal. They had not particularly planned on a long engagement. In fact, they had started planning the best day of their lives right after she had said yes, Kate declaring that she wanted to get married in the Hamptons. At first, they decided to wait until she passed her exams but life had gotten in the way. Everything started on the Monday they got back from their weekend away. As it appeared, Kate was already pregnant at the time of her first appointment, which was the reason why they needed to do some more tests. However, the pregnancy did not go smoothly. Kate was hospitalized several times for several cramping and some bleeding. At four month of pregnancy, she was ordered to stay on bed rest until the birth. When she was told that, Rick feared she would go crazy. But she wanted this baby so much she did not complain once. She had studied for her written exam in bed. She took the exam from her bed, supervised by Internal Affairs Inspector Victoria Gates. It had been a really weird two-hour session. She passes the test with the highest scores, just as Rick had predicted. For obvious reasons, she had to postpone her training session until after she gave birth and got back into shape. Rick was really surprised by her strength and courage during this bed rest period. Noah Alexander Castle came into the world on February 14th 2013, the best Valentine's Day present his parents could have hoped for. After four months of maternity leave and weeks off works, Kate took the training session and passed the exam without any trouble. She became the youngest female Captain of the NYPD.

Once she started working as Captain of the 12th precinct, they really started to plan their wedding. And here they were, only a few minutes before the big moment, in the Hamptons, surrounded by their families. Rick had rented a manor with a huge park and a sort of balcony which gave a perfect view of the sea. This was where the ceremony would take place in a few minutes. Kate was still in the room where she had got ready with the girls but she was alone now. Looking at herself in the mirror. She imagined how her mother would be crying about how beautiful she was in that dress if she could be there.

"No, she is here." Kate said out loud. "She is here and she's looking at me, looking after me, after Noah and Rick. She's happy for me."

She was tron from her thoughts when her father came knocking at the door.

"You're ready Katie? It's time." Jim said, passing his head in the opening of the door.

"I'm ready." she said, taking one last look in the mirror before walking to her father. "Let's go get me married." she laughed.

"You don't seem nervous Katie." Jim noticed.

"I'm not. In fact, I've never felt better in my life. He's the one Dad, I know it. There's no reason to be nervous."

"You are so much like your mother. I swear, she was super calm when we got married. I don't know how she did it. I knew she was the one but I've never been so scared in my entire life." Jim laughed at the memory.

By the end of their conversation, they had arrived outside. As they started walking down the stairs leading to the park, the music started and all the guests stood up and turned around to look at her. She was not intimidated. Simply because she did not see them. Her eyes were stuck on her soon-to-be husband. He had seemed nervous when she first saw him with the priest but as soon as he saw her he calmed down. She could see the smile growing on his face even from the distance. She didn't come out of her trance until she heard her fifteen-month old son clapping his hands and saying "pweety Mommy" as she passed by Alexis who was carrying him.

"Thank you baby." she answered, blowing him a kiss.

Once she was in front of Rick, she went back to her I-don't-hear-or-see-anyone-but-you state. She knew the priest must be talking but she didn't care. All she needed was to look in Rick's blue eyes and she knew everything would be fine. At one point, Rick was talking. She assumed it was his vows but she still couldn't hear a thing. She was captivated by his eyes. She could read everything she needed to know in them. Before she knew it, it was her turn. Right. She could do this.

"Richard, I love you. And everyone present here today will agree when I say it took me some time to realize it. It was not love at first sight. To be honest, the first time I met you, I just couldn't stand you. You were annoying, proud, stubborn … But you made your way to my heart without me even realizing it. It didn't take a grand gesture of love, it took a lot of little things. You broke down my walls brick by brick with you little things. You brought me delicious coffee every morning. You made sure I ate every meal. You made sure I didn't stay at work too late. You gave me your books before they hit the stores. You made me go to the butterfly section of the Natural History Museum again. You made me go in a Ferris wheel again. You trusted me with your daughter. You offered my dad a place to stay when he couldn't go home. You made me feel useful when I had to stay in bed waiting for Noah. You helped me study for my exams. You gave me the most perfect son. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you do everything to make me happy and you succeeded. Today, I promise to give you as much as you gave be. I promise to love you forever. I promise to love you always."

At the end of her speech, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Rick brought his hand to her face to stop it, not bothering about his own tears. She vaguely heard the priest pronounce them husband and wife before Rick kissed her.

A kiss full of life, full of love, full of promises.

**THE END**

* * *

_Here you go, Little Things is over. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ;-)_

_so, what did you think of the chapter? Of the whole story? Let me know ...  
_


End file.
